


The Secrets of a Nation

by Ladyluckassassin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3 years of work man, Anxiety, Bullemia Mentioned for like one chapter, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, F/F, I Am My Own Beta Reader XD, I’m a cliche, M/M, Polymary, Weight Issues, diary entries, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 48,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyluckassassin/pseuds/Ladyluckassassin
Summary: This is basically a story just like all the other nation diary books... so... yeah... ADVENTURE!!!(Slow updates)37/37Started late 2017-March 18, 2020Started on Wattpad @ladyluckassassin
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland/South Korea (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the prologue of The Secrets of a Nation. So if you read the bio you know what's happening, and no you don't need to read it. Anyway it's basically the title. So... yeah... Let's get into this, shall we?*

Secrets. Everyone's got them. They can be small, or big. They can be important or insignificant. They can be written down, kept in your brain or lost in memory. They can be kept for a really long time or a short time. The thing about secrets is eventually they have to be told. Whether on accident or on purpose. Secrets are very normal things. Yet some can be fatal. If some are keeping a dark secret that slowly eats away at someone, how can no one notice. If one of these secrets are kept to long can you help save the one who kept it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gentlemen is the prologue for The Secrets of a Nation. This if you can't tell will be a pretty serious book with talks about certain things. With certain moments you can laugh at. Now this will be a very special book and I have a lot of diary entries and head canons for every person individually. I'm going to have to narrow it down. But there are also countries that hardly are there or talked about so yeah. I have already decided the ships. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next time, Bye!*


	2. Chapter 1 : Who Wants to Read First?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to chapter 1 if The Secrets of a Nation. So the beginning is going to be how I interpreted the scenario when I first thought of it so don't be mad if there's no flash and a book appears and then you hear the voices of the ancients out of no where. Anyway, let's get into this shall we?*

**-WARNING MENTIONS OF BULIMIA-**

" **Beep Beep Be-** " America slammed his fist down on the alarm clock not only effectively shutting it off, but also smashing it into pieces. "Darn." He muttered under my breath as he reached for his phone and trusty spectacles next to the now broken clock. The blond nation turned on his phone while he slipped on his glasses and gazed at the time **9:01**. His mouth went slack as he stood up abruptly, running to fetch something to wear.

The teen looked in the mirror before turning away in disgust. Every time he looked all he saw was all his flaws, the negatives everyone also pointed out. In reality he was literal skin and bones. _I hadn't eaten in what? A year? When I ate too much I threw it back up afterwards._ _Only ever eating enough to survive._ He sighed before he slipped on his beige military uniform, stuffing it a bit, and slid his bomber jacket over it.

America grabbed his phone off his dresser, and his suitcase where he stashed all his belongings before he ran out the door. Not bothering to get anything to eat. Today's meeting was only going to be for one day. So he decided it would be best to just pack up his things and leave after the meeting, He ran down the street, rounding the corner, and pulled out his phone noticing that he only had 4 minutes to reach the meeting room. He started to move faster. Slamming through the front doors. _God that'll leave a bruise._ The nation started running down the hall and up the stairs to the third floor.

"Room 3, room 5, room 7!" He counted under his breath. He stood straight and slammed the doors open. He looked at the clock. '9:15' _yes, I made it!_ "Your late!" England shouted. "What do you mean?" He said very confused. "The meeting was supposed to start 30 minutes ago! Didn't you get the text?" He asked now thoroughly annoyed. The blond plastered on his big hero smile and walked over to England.

"Don't worry, the hero has arrived now!" He said almost wincing at how obnoxious he sounded. "How many times do I have to tell you, not everything is about you, you idiot!" The older nation yelled back. America looked over at Germany, signaling him to begin.

"The meeting is now in session!" The German's voice boomed. In the room was an unusual bunch of people. Not all the nations could make this meeting as it was on short notice. America looked around to notice all of the nations had their bags with them as well, probably having the same plans as he did.

Not even five minutes in and the meeting had already erupted into chaos, most nations doing their own thing, not bothering to listen. England and France were fighting again. Norway was choking Denmark with his tie... again. Sweden was staring intensely at Finland. Italy was asking Germany about pasta. Romano was yelling at Spain again. Switzerland glared at anyone who so much as glanced in his sister's direction. Prussia, who managed to sneak in was bothering Austria, and Hungary. Turkey and Greece were fighting over who Japan liked better. Russia was bothering China, while sitting on America's brother, Canada. America was yelling about some giant super hero, while Japan agreed with him. South Korea was annoying China. Poland was talking Lithuania's ear off. Sealand (autocorrect doesn't recognize Sealand as a country either!) was secretly under the table. And Germany was trying to get the meeting back in order and the only nations who seemed to be listening to him were, Romania, Netherlands, Hong Kong, and Iceland.

In all this commotion the lights shut off, causing panic to spread through the room as a few nations screamed. "Germany!" "Like so not cool" "Big brother!" "ohonhonhonhon!" "Get away you frog!" Soon the lights turned back on along with the projector at the front of the table.

Everyone was silent as a video started to play. "Is it on?" A strong voice asked. Upon hearing this the Italian brothers simultaneously spun their heads around to look at the screen. "Yeah I think so." A feminine voice called. Causing both the North American brothers to pale slightly.

"Hello nations of the world." The voice greeted as a tan, muscular guy walked into view. "G-grandpa R-Rome?" Italy asked quietly voice shaking. The Roman stood proud in the center of the camera. Adorning his battle outfit. "We are making this video because it seems most of you seem to be suffering." Some nations looked away at this statement.

"We cannot bare to see are children suffer." A gentle voice said as a women with dark skin and dark hair walked in view standing next to Rome. America gulped as Canada gasped. "It's just to painful." She finished.

A women with long brown curly hair joined the two. Standing on the other side of Rome. "That is why we are making this video." She stated, and Greece surprising woke up. "Mama?" He questioned. Looking at the screen, wide-eyed. "We don't want another war on our hands, do we now." She joked half heartedly.

A male with long blonde hair walked into view and stood next to Ancient Greece. "That is why we made this." He said holding up a book. In the background Prussia stood gaping at him while Germany looked surprised. "In this book are things we observed from watching over you, and your diary entries." He stated before tucking the book in between his arms.

"The book will be hidden somewhere in this room." Another women walked into view standing next Native America. England let out a small gasp upon her entrance. "The book is magical. To get it to open you must have all nations present. No time will pass while you read this. In fact as we speak your building is in a time tear. You will not be able to leave until you finish the book." She explained.

"We wish you the best of luck nations! Ciao!" Rome said before the video ended. The room was silent. No one wanted to break the silence. "We should find the book, eh?" A quiet voice asked. Everyone turned there head and saw the Canadian sitting there, Russia having moved during the video.

"Y-yeah..." Prussia agreed before standing up and starting to look. Soon everyone followed, and started the search. "Man, where could it be!?" America yelled pulling his hair in slight anger. "Hey! Did you find anything yet!" The blonde shouted at the Englishman. "No, you idiot!" He yelled back.

"I found it!" A certain Korean shouted waving the book over his head. "Where'd you find it?" Prussia yelled, carefully taking the book. "In the pot." He shrugged dusting some dirt from his clothes. "Pots originated in South Korea, in case you didn't know!" He added.

There were a few eye rolls before Prussia went to stand in the middle of the table. "Who wants to read first?" He asked raising to book over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents was the first chapter of The Secrets of a Nation, and I hope you all enjoyed. I really do enjoy these stories and now I get to pick what happens in it! Anyway, I will see you all next time, Bye!*


	3. Chapter 2: Stupid Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the second chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. Today we are finally going to get into some diary entries and I can't wait. So, let's get into this, shall we?*

-I only own the storyline-

Silence filled the room. Nobody wanted there diary entries being read. But it was the only way home. "I will." Germany said walking over and gingerly taking the book, that was surprisingly thick, from his brothers hand. He opened the cover and noticed there was a note tapped to it.

 **"Hello, Nations! My name is Luck. I was the one that the ancients sent to deliver and make this book. Now if you didn't know I have a few rules. First, no skipping anything! As you can tell the pages are stuck together."** To prove this Germany tried to pull them apart, but to no avail. **"I used magic that uses vocal recognition to make the pages unstick. As you read, it will let the next page unstick."**

Germany moved his eyes to the other side of the page. **"You all will have rooms with your countries flags. Sadly we didn't have very many rooms so you'll have to share."** Audible groans, sounded throughout the room. **"In the kitchen you will find that you have an unlimited amount of food. Yes, I mean endless. Have a fun time, and play nice! Love, Luck."** The German nation read.

"Did you hear that America? Unlimited food for you to stuff your face with!" England said, sarcastically. America let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. "Right England, it's amazing!" He added. Ignoring the sarcasm laced in the comment.

"Okay everyone, let's get reading already, da?" Russia said, taking his seat which Canada had luckily moved from. Instead sitting next to where his brother sat. Everyone sat back in their seats before turning their attention to the blonde nation.

(Switzerland's POV)

The blond nation cleared his throat before flipping the page. "This is one of the statements." Germany said, but was cut off by a certain Italian. "Just read it already!" The blonde nation cleared his throat again, "As I was saying, this statement is about Canada and America." Again he was cut off, but by a certain Chinese nation. "Who?" He asked.

"Canada," America piped up but was only met with silence. "you know my twin brother, the land mass above me. The person sitting next to me." He explained, gesturing to his twin. Still England had a blank look on his face. He was such an idiot. _Even I would have remembered when he basically showed me the person!_

"One of your 'sons'." A certain Frenchman piped up. "Oh right Canadia!" The Brit spoke up. "It's Canada!" A voice spoke up, but instead of it being a shout it sounded like he was talking at a normal volume. "Right, terribly sorry lad." He apologized, before motioning for Germany to continue.

**'When they were growing up, America could always see his brother Canada. They would usually talk all day, though America did most of the talking. England, who couldn't see Canada very easily, thought America was talking to his imaginary friends. He always felt awful when he realized it was his son.'**

Silence filled the room as tension soon followed. England had his eyes downcast as his face fell. It seems he never really meant to forget his own son, and really felt bad for doing so. Honestly, everyone seemed to feel bad for always forgetting the quiet nation. Canada looked at German nation and motioned for him to continue.

Germany looked over at the next page, eyes softening a bit. **'America and Japan never dare to bring up the war now. It was to painful for the both of them.'** I looked at said nations and saw they both had similar reactions. Head's bowed silently as they placed their hands in their laps.

_Now this was one of the reasons I stayed out of the wars. They only made things worse and ruined things you already had. Nothing came from them was despair. I don't want my sister to see that._

The already tense aura seemed to worsen. Causing the other nations to feel a bit uneasy. Prussia, gulped as no one made a move to break the silence or tension, silently motioning to his brother to continue.

The blonde turned the page over, probably dreading to hear another sad entry but to my and everyone's confusion his eyes lit up with amusement, eyes flickering over to a certain vampire. "What does it say?" Italy said finally breaking the silence.

Germany cleared his throat before he started to read, **'Dear diary, I wish people would stop asking if I sparkled. -Romania'** "wait, you don't sparkle?" I heard Poland ask. "No I don't! It isn't real! Stupid Twilight!" The nation said slamming his fists on the table in a tantrum. The other nations laughed at this, while I and a few other nations have an amused smirk or smile, the tense atmosphere slipping away.

After the laughter died down. Everyone sat back in their seats, the happy aura still in the air. **'Romano knows it probably won't happen but he would love if one person, just one would call him "Italy" even just once.'** The German nation finished. Everyone turned to looked over to the spot where the Italian seemed to be trying to hide his face in his hands.

Spain stood up, walking over to the nations chair before kneeling in front of it. Japan and Hungary slipping cameras out of no where. The Spanish country spoke in a gentle voice. "Roma, no, South Italy do you really feel this way?" The brunette jolted his head up upon hearing being called Italy.

Spain took this as a yes as he wrapped his arms around the stunned nation. A blush spread over the younger nation's face, as he started to struggle. "Yah! Let go of me!" You could hear the snapping of cameras and slight fangirling coming from Hungary and Japan. Everyone seemed to be either laughing or smiling at the display.

"Alright, I think now would be a good time to take a break." Germany said setting the book down. "Meet back here in 30 minutes." He stated. Everyone slowly grabbed their things and decided it would probably be best to check out their rooms and see who they would be sharing a room with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents was the 2nd chapter of The Diaries of a Nation. I hope you all enjoyed this update and I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	4. Chapter 3: Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the third chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all are enjoying the series as much as I enjoy writing it and without further ado let's get into this, shall we?*

All the nations slowly exited down the room as they went down the hall that was obviously their rooms as it was labeled in big bold words, **'ROOMS'.**

Down the hall there was a total of 14 rooms. Each side of the door had a metal flag of each country hammered to the wall. As the countries started to file into the hallway you could hear the shouts of agony when some of the nations found out who their roommates were.

"There is no way I'm sharing with a frog!", "ohonhonhon, why do you frown?", "You get to be with the creator of all!~", "like we're going to have the best time!", "We are roommates, China."

As for the rest of the countries the just looked at each other and shrugged, excluding Switzerland and Austria who kept looking anywhere but the other and quietly entered there shared room.

In the first room was both Japan and Hong Kong who just looked at each other and new they would be fine with the others company.

The room next to the two Asian countries was Hungary and Liechtenstein's room, room number 2. The girls had no problem with this arrangement seeing as they were both girls and they were already eagerly chatting on what they would do tonight.

The third room was inhabited by none other than Switzerland and Austria. An awkward silence filled the room as the two wordlessly unpacked their belongings. 'This is going to be a long time.' They both thought glumly.

The room next to the two awkward counties was room number four. Which had the two Italian twins in it. None of them were really surprised by the arrangement and Italy just eagerly chatted away while Romano listened silently.

The fifth room was housing Prussia and Lithuania. Although the Lithuanian would never admit it he was really surprised to be bunking with the Prussian. What surprised him even more was when the man actually started a conversation with him. 'Maybe this won't be that bad' the brunette thought.

Next two the unlikely pair was America and Canada in room number six. "It'll be just like old times won't it Canada?" America questioned his brother. "That would be nice." The quiet nation stated as they pulled their luggage in and started to unpack.

The seventh room was one of the doors at the end of the hall and had protests from an angry Brit and a certain Frenchman trying to calm him down emitting from it. "England you need to calm down." The Frenchman beckoned the Englishman that seemed to emit steam. "Don't come near me you frog!" The nations angry shouts echoed through the hall.

The nations that occupied the room across from the two loud countries in room number eight were Poland and South Korea. The two just sat on their respective beds and made idle chat while they unpacked.

In the ninth room Russia unpacked his items while humming a small happy tune. Unbothered, China unpacked as well.

Next to room number nine was room number ten. The two nations that inhabited the room were Turkey and Germany as they both had no reason before to interact there was a very thick silence across the room, not a comfortable silence though, no, it was a really heavy awkward silence. None of them knowing what to say.

Room number eleven was Iceland and Greece's room. As soon as the sleepy nation entered the room he made his way to the nearest bed and collapsed onto it before joining the land of the unconscious. Iceland took this as a sign that the other bed was his and unpacked before thinking about how his puffin was doing right now.

The room next to the sleepy and young nation was inhabited by both Spain and Netherlands, room number twelve. Spain obviously not sending the awkward atmosphere happily chatted away as they continued to unpack.

The thirteenth room belonged to both the Norwegian and Romanian nations. "Hey Norway! Guess we're buddies!" Romania said before running into their shared room enthusiastically.

The room next to their's was being roomed by both the Danish and Swedish nations. Both of which thought that it was a mistake to put them together. Since their history wasn't all that great it made conversation impossible. So to say the least, neither spoke.

The last room was left for the only other nation left, Finland, but he was still standing outside the door in shock. He looked like he might pass out. "Oh no it can't be." He murmured before running off leaving his luggage at the front of his door. On one side of the door was his flag but on the other side was a certain micro nation's flag.

"Sealand! Sealand where are you! Come on out baby!" The nation said running down the hall shouting out the micro nation's name. From this action people started to see that Finland wasn't there and his luggage was at the door. "Like where'd he go?" Poland asked.

Meanwhile Finland had started to check the meeting room know that could be the only place he would hide. "Oh Sealand where are you." He muttered before closing the last closet door. "I've checked everywhere! Where could he be." The mother like nation started to panic. All of a sudden a light whimper was heard from under the table.

"Sealand?..." the nation said slowly walking toward the table. Finland slowly lifted the cloth and there lay the missing micro nation, sleeping. "Oh thank the ancients!" He said slowly hauling up the sleeping nation in his arms. "You had me so worried!" He said before kissing the boy's head. "Let's go back to the room." He said before walking off.

When the Finland returned to the hallway he saw that all the nations were looking outside their doors. "Hey Finland why'd you-... leave..." the American nation questioned but cut off his own question when he saw the sleeping micro nation. Rushing out of the room to the smaller nation he slowly examined Sealand, gently taking him from Finland's tired arms. Sighing in relief when he was sure he was okay he asked, "what is he doing here?" Tilting his head in confusion.

"I don't know he was at my house when I left..." he explained trailing off. "I thought I raised the brat better than that!" An angry voice shouted causing the sleeping nation to shift closer into America's hold and whimper slightly. "England calm down or you'll wake him up!" America and Finland hissed angrily at the same time. Everyone was shocked, they had all expected Finland to do it, but not America.

"America can you bring him in hear so he could lay down." He asked picking up his suitcase and walking through the door. America soon followed along with a certain Swedish man. "Well that was... unexpected..." the French nation said breaking the silence. "Oh shut it!" England said before everyone went back to their unpacking.

Le list:  
1) Japan-Hong Kong  
2) Hungary-Liechtenstein  
3) Switzerland-Austria  
4) Italy-Romano  
5) Prussia-Lithuania  
6) America-Canada  
7) France-England  
8) Poland-South Korea  
9) Russia-China  
10) Turkey-Germany  
11) Iceland-Greece  
12) Spain-Netherlands  
13) Norway-Romania  
14) Denmark-Sweden  
15) Finland-Sealand

::::::::::::::::::Line Break::::::::::::::::::::::

From their position in the sky the ancients watched over their children and grand children. "It won't be long now." Britannia spoke up. Breaking the silence that fell over the old countries as they watched the nations. "It's going to be a lot for them." Ancient Greece added to the statement. They all nodded their heads in solemn agreement before turning back to watch them. "It's only a matter of time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *And that ladies and gents was the third chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I'm sorry to tell you this but school work had started to catch up with me and I don't have very much free time so I'll update when I can. Thank you for reading and I will see you all next time, Bye!*


	5. Chapter 4: Where Words Had Failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 4th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all are enjoying this book so far and I want to apologize for the slow updates but I still hope you enjoy it. Anyway, let's get into this, shall we?*

Eventually about an hour later everyone had finished unpacking and started to file into the meeting room. Sealand was now awake and sat in between Finland and America. Sweden was seated on Finland's other side followed by Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Hong Kong, Japan, China, Russia, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Hungary, and Austria. Canada was on his brother's side followed by France, England, Romania, Lithuania, Poland, South Korea, Netherlands, Turkey, Greece, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein. "Okay who would like to read?" Germany announced holding up the book. Not long after Germany announced this England and France raised their hands at the same time.

"I'm going to do it!" The Brit shouted angrily to the French nation. "But England I also wish to read the book." France said shooting the other a calming glance. "Just let me do it you frog!" The Brit shouted, a hurt look crossing the Frenchman's face before it vanished and the two started to fight.

Eventually Germany had enough of the two countries arguing and yelled, "QUIET!" Slamming his hands onto the table to ensure he had everyone's attention. Italy jumped from the action and hesitantly tugged at the angry nation's sleeve. He gave a sympathetic look to the Italian before calming down considerably.

"I don't care who reads the book, just someone read it." He said. England immediately stood up and walked over gently grabbing the book before he flipped the last page that would turn. A look of surprise and regret crossed his face before he looked up at the French Nation. "It's about France..." he said his eyes furrowing. "Well what does it say?" The Prussian asked raising an eyebrow.

(Prussia's POV)

The English nation cleared his throat **'France isn't the seemingly self-centered, arrogant, flirtatious Frenchman he projects to the world; but he's really a passionate excitable, romantic, and tender person at heart. He puts up a mask thinking that he must be great, he must be glorious and nothing otherwise. When at heart he's really just a broken nation with a long and painful history.'**

The whole room was silent some nations were staring at said nation, some couldn't meet his gaze ashamed of themselves and Greece was sleeping. "France I-" England had begun to say. "No it's quite alright England it's all true, everything that it said is." He said cutting the nation off looking at his hands.

He looked speechless, I don't think France had called him England in years. "Don't you dare say that..." a voice cut in startling most nations, but of course no the awesome me! France looked up at his old colony who had watery eyes. "Canada I-" the Canadian wouldn't seem to have it though. "No! It isn't true I know what you're going to say 'it's okay', 'don't worry' but you really aren't! You do this all the time!" Tears started to fall down the Canadian's cheek. "None of its true! You're like my father! You just want to spread the love! You don't want others to feel the heartbreak you did!" He said walking over to his former parent. "It's not fair," he said before breaking down.

France tried to comfort his former colony but all that came out was one of his own strangled sob. All he could do was pull the younger closer and cry into his hair. I took this as a sign to give the countries their alone time, and stood up before walking out of the room. The others following suit.

Italy had ended up enthusiastically pulling Germany into the kitchen who was a little bit reluctant. Poland ended up dragging Lithuania away to talk about god knows what. Sealand and America went to go play a pirate game, while Sweden and Finland watched. The other nations branched to do god knows what, while I went and did what awesome people like me do.

About ten minutes later the two countries exited together and told us they had calmed down. We all returned into the room. "Frog, no France I'm sorry for all that I said, I-" the Englishman said fumbling over his words. "It's okay, I'm going to be fine." The Frenchman said giving him a kind pat on the knee.

"Not to interrupt anything but I think we shourd begin again." The shy Asian nation that was West's friend interrupted. "Okay moving on." England said clearing his throat as his cheeks were tinted pink. "This one is Romano's..." the angry nation looked stricken and slowly tried to slide under the table muttering 'why me.'

**'Romano isn't incapable of smiling or laughing. He doesn't frown and curse all the time. It just takes time to show his true feelings; you need to earn his trust, because he's insecure. Yes, he's a grouch, but that's not all he is.'**

Romano sighed in slight relief as if it could have been much worse. "Of course Romano isn't a grouch all the time!" Spain said throwing an arm around the nation that just seemed to want to disappear. This action didn't help as the nation turned as red as a tomato. "See." "Shut it!" The Italian nation angrily yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at the interaction, and soon the whole room filled with light hearted laughter before West spoke up. "Let's continue." He said signaling England to start.

"Okay this ones is a statement involving Canada?" The eyebrows Nation said. "Who's Canada?" A voice asked from the group. _Here we go again. Why can't people just remember him! I'm not even a nation and I'm still remembered!_ "My brother!" America said slamming his fist in the table before gesturing wildly to said country. A few 'oh's sounded around the room before England held up a hand to silence them.

**'Something when other nations least expect it 'Canadian Please ' becomes their ringtone.'**

To prove this point My awesome phone went off now with the knew ringtone. "No! My Awesome Ringtone!" I shouted as my phone's ringing finally silenced. The room erupted on laughter from my previous outburst. After a few minutes I cleared my throat to gather everyone's attention. "Okay this ones Russia's." England announced.

**'Dear Diary, why does the world hate me? People treat me like... like I'm... a monster, a killer, a freak. I get sad and sometimes angry and depressed it's just better if I just disappear!!!'**

The whole room was silent. No one knew what to say. When the awesome me doesn't know what to say is when it's serious. How would you react in this situation. There was no way any of us could say anything so we didn't. Eventually America being the nation he was, got up and started to walk toward the taller nation. Everyone, except me seemed to hold their breath ready for a fight to break out.

His footsteps sounded like earthquakes in the silent room. Slowly the American drew near and Russia tightened his grip on his pipe ready for anything he threw at him. At least that was what he thought. Instead of being punched or slapped he was met with a calm, gentle, hug from my almost as awesome American friend. His grip on his pipe was no more.

Silently the older nation gently, yet firmly held the younger. His hands gripped the back of the obnoxious nation's shirt as he buried his face in is shoulder letting tears fall. Alfred knowing he could say nothing just starts to soothingly run his back. Of course they both and everyone else knew this wasn't a proclamation of love, just to show Russia that someone cared and would be there to comfort him. Where words has failed actions spoke up.

When Russia stopped crying, which was about four minutes, everyone soon started to apologize for everything they did to him, ashamed of how they had all treated him. Even my awesome self apologized. West spoke up once everyone had finished apologizing. "I think now would be a good place to go and eat lunch." The stern nation said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whew and there you have it this extra long chapter and I really am sorry about the slow updates it's just school and this arc really hard to juggle. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all next time, Bye!*


	6. Chapter 5: He Can Cook!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. Before we begin I would like to apologize to you all for such the slow agonizing wait but school isn't being to nice right now especially in homework. Anyway thank you all for the support and let's get into this, shall we?*

Lunch had been a bit of a hassle, what with over 20 different nations and all having different tastes. Italy refuse to eat anything but pasta. Canada wanted some pancakes. Romano and Spain wanted something with tomatoes. Prussia wanted wurst and beer. Japan wanted ramen. England wanted scones. So on and so forth, so basically everyone wanted something different.

"I'm sorry to say this but I don't think I can cook all this by myself!" The Frenchman said looking at the others in distress. "Hey why don't me and England help you?" America asked. "That seems reasonable, so should we-" the Englishman began taking a step forward along with America, but a chorus of "NO!" Was heard.

"Woah dudes what's the matter?" America asked turning around to see the other nations. None of the countries wanted to be rude so the Japanese nation came up with a quick excuse. "I wanted some opinions on some things in my country and since you are my friends I would appreciate if you could help me." Japan said shyly. This necessarily wasn't a lie though because the short Asian country had actually been meaning to ask them for help then.

"Oh, okay I guess we could help you." The English country said following the other country out of the room with America trailing behind yelling about whatever came to mind. Sighs of relief sounded throughout of room but there was also some sighs of disappointment. "Wait who was upset about America and England not cooking?" China asked firmly startled by the nose.

The whole room went quiet and they just decided to go on with cooking lunch for the hungry nations.

(China's POV)(I know 'why would u do this now?' well I'm the author so I can :P)

Me, France, Italy, Romano, and... Canadia? Started to make lunch. "Thank the heavens that they managed to drag those two away before the burnt down the place with their cooking!" France said his stiff shoulders starting to relax.

There was a a murmur coming from the angry Italy and the quiet nation. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that." Italy said tapping both of their shoulders. "Nothing." They both said in unison. "Are you sure mon lapin?" France questioned his colony. The only reply he got was a 'mhm'.

Eventually we had finished the outrageous order of food, as all the countries can't eat the same thing apparently, and called everyone to eat. As everyone had sat down to eat Germany spoke up. "Hey, where is England and America?"

(Germany's POV)

As I looked around the room I noticed that 2 nations were missing. "Hey, where are England and America?" Noticing this everyone looked around the room in confusion. "Oh I think I left them in the..." Japan said trailing off at the end. "Umm, where exactly did you leave them?" Finland asked.

It turns out that where Japan had left them was a hall closet farthest from the kitchen. 'Japan' and some cursing was heard on the other side of the door. "America! England! Are you in there!?" I shouted through the door. "Germany? Dude is that you!?" I heard a reply come from the other side of the door. "Like can you unlock the door and come out?" Poland spoke up. "No we can't it has been locked!" An angry Brit yelled. "Japan do you have the key?" Russia asked.

"No, I seemed to have lost it..." the Asian nation said bowing his head in apology. "What!?" The two trapped nations screamed. "You guys have to unlock the door or we can't read the book and leave!" England yelled in urgency. "Well we better get looking for that key shouldn't we?" Prussia yelled and before anyone could respond he was out the door.

(Japan's POV)

We spent almost 30 minutes looking for the key that I had seemed to misplace only to find it had been in my pocket the whole time, though I didn't tell anyone that. Only replying with I had left it on a table in the hallway. "Alright we got the key!" Finland yelled before unlocking and throwing the door open as fast as possible, causing said trapped nations to fall on their faces.

"When they both stood up they were both seething in anger. "Japan~..." they both said at the same time, slowly stalking forward. Obviously not wanting to face the wrath of the two angry nation I backed up and started sweating profusely. "England calm down it was an accident!" The French country said restraining the country in a firm hug. Leaving only one nation who was still coming closer. "Comrade don't hurt the puny nation, you'll regret it~" Russia said restraining the younger country in a firm hug as well.

I braced myself, closing my eyes, waiting for the usual outburst about Russia and his Commie hands, but nothing happened. When I opened my eyes I was even more startled when I saw that instead of any response from the loud country was a look of contentment. Hands flying for my camera immediately.

It seemed I had not been the only startled country though as many others stood there slack-jawed, with the exception of a few. A cough sounded throughout the room breaking everyone out of their stupor. "We should probably return for lunch and then back to the entries..." Germany said before walking back to the dining area, all of us trailing behind him.

After we finished our meal we all headed to the meeting room to pick up where we left off. "The awesome me will be reading!" The dissolved nation announced and before anyone has any time to object he was already at the front of the room with the book in his hands.

(Canada's POV)

Everyone quickly filed into the room sitting in their previous seats. As Prussia began to read.

**'England is actually a very good cook. He just pretends that he can't cook. (It even says so in his Marukaite Chikyuu.)**

As you would expect the whole room was in shock, minus a few including Me, America, and Greece- for obvious reasons. "You are telling me that the black sheep of Europe can cook!?" The flirtatious nation said in absolute shock. Asking what most people had been thinking. "Well what did you expect, I obviously have to cook for myself you ninny!" England said obviously flustered. "I'm with England how else do you think me and Canada survived?" America said looking at the others in confusion, nodding my head in agreement,

'They are so silly, of course England can cook.' I thought to myself humming in slight contentment. It wasn't long though before the ex-nation began to read again.

**'America can cook. Really well, actually. But since his food is more traditional "home style" American cooking, he doesn't get the same respect as European countries (like Italy and France) that are famous for their cuisine. He can make an amazing pot roast and burger (from scratch) that would knock any fast food place out if business, and he does all his Thanksgiving cooking himself.'**

Once again the room was filled with silence. "The book doesn't lie the man can cook!" A nation nobody had expected admitted. The angry Italy. "If you don't mind me asking, how would you know?" The Finnish nation asked. "I used to live with America for a while and he always insisted on making dinner and I would have been a fool to refuse." Romano shrugged. "I can vouch." I said agreeing, the mention of his good making my mouth water, with the Italian. South Korea, Sealand, and Lithuania agreeing with the us as well.

"Wait, how would you know!?" Denmark asked the micro nation. Sealand answered with a shrug. "Sometimes America will bring me extra food he had made." He said like it was nothing. "Thanks by the way!" The boy exclaimed. "Well why don't you to cook tonight then?" The Frenchman suggested and got a few remarks of agreement. "I don't see anything wrong with that, do you England?" America said. "I guess I don't see anything wrong with that." One of my colonizers with the amazing eyebrows agreed. "Okay, back on track!" Germany said before this went down in a completely different direction.

**'Growing up, Japan's only mentor was China. He followed China's every move. China didn't mind at all.'**

"Aww!" Hungary said from her seat while a few smiles played on the nation's faces. Japan was of course beet red at having that entry read. "Why did it have to be that entry." He said putting his face in his hands. "You were so cute then!" China complained while falling dramatically in his chair. Japan silently signaled for Prussia to continue, which luckily he did.

**'Turkey and the Netherlands have a small rivalry... Especially when it comes to tulips.'**

Everyone seemed to laugh at this as these two big, scary nations had a rivalry over tulips seemed unfathomable. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! And it only got better when they started to have a staring contest with each other. "Okay-" the Prussian said taking a deep breath, "let's continue shall we?"

**'He is afraid that England will forget him. Sealand actually loves England very much but is mean and rude to him to get his attention.'**

The room had gone silent and I didn't really know what to expect. Though luckily we didn't have to wait long as England made his way to the micro nation's seat, kneeling in front of it. No words had been exchanged, just the two staring at each other in complete silence. As if the my were looking for something in the others eyes. Suddenly the English man leaned forward engulfing his brother in a hug, the boy gripping back like his life depended on it. Sobbing came from the boy only causing England to hug back tighter.

After a few minutes the two separated and England teturned to his seat muttering a 'we'll talk later'. "Okay this will be the last one and then we'll eat and head to bed." Ludwig said before his brother began to read again.

**'Sweet though he may be, Matthew still makes Ludwig a bit wary. He remembers how Canadians fought in the World Wars.'**

"God job bro!" I heard my brother say clapping his hand on my back, a bit to hard. "We raised him right?" France said nudging his angry counterpart. "That we did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gentlemen was the 5th chapter of the Secrets of a Bation and I hope you all enjoyed. I made this one especially long because of how little my I have been gone and not updating. I hope you aren't to mad at me and I'll see all of you next time, Bye!*


	7. Chapter 6: I’ll Be Your Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 6th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I wanted to apologize for the slow updates but school isn't being very lenient on homework. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Now without further ado let's get into this, shall we?*

-warning mentions of self-harm and bulimia-

All the nations slowly shuffled out of the room and into the dining room. Some still thinking about what they had read while others couldn't wait to eat food made by America and England. They let them have free reign on what they could make so they could prepare whatever they felt comfortable with. Soon a mouth watering smell entered the room causing all heads to turn towards the door.

England and America both stepped through and pulled along a cart with the delicious smelling food. There was pot roast, handmade beans, potato salad, fish and chips, crumpets, Yorkshire gingerbread, and apple pie. The smell from the food alone was enough alone to tell the nations who had never tasted their food they were in for a treat.

(Italy's POV)

We all ate until we were stuffed to the max. "England, America! I never knew you could make stuff this good!" I said as everyone agreed. "Well thank you guys, we're glad you enjoyed," America said. "It was no problem at all." England said. I scanned everyone's plate to see if they had left anything and was shocked when I saw America with a barely touched plate of food in front of him.

I frowned at that. It couldn't be... could it? Maybe I'm just overthinking things. Yeah that's it... "Well I'm ready to hit the hay! I'll see you all in the morning!" America said before running off to his room. "I'm with America. I'll see you all in the morning!" I called out before disappearing down the hall.

I walked in the hall, and stood their for a few minutes, just thinking. He wouldn't do that, right? He always talks about being a hero. One look wouldn't hurt anyone... Finally deciding to prove America was fine I slowly walked to his door. Barely pushing the door open. No one was in the main room, but to the left I saw a door with light shining in it. "America?..."

(South Italy/Romano's POV)

Eventually, after My brother and the burger guy left we stayed afterwards and talked for a bit. We didn't talk about anything related to our country, we just talked like normal people, it was nice. Eventually Germany decided it would be best for us all to go to bed so we were rested and could pay attention to the reader.

I slowly entered my room with a half asleep Spain following the effects of being exhausted hitting us full force. "Buona notte Tomato Jerk, buona notte Italy." I mumbled hearing Spain reply with a 'Buenas Noches.' before passing out. Little did I know there was no Veneziano to return our goodnights. The room had been empty.

(Canada's POV)

I walked into mine and America's shared room a good hour after he left. After slowly placing Kuma onto my bed I changed into some maple leaf pj's and got settled into my bed. I took off my glasses and looked to my brothers bed. "Sleep tight brother." I whispered before dozing off.

(America's POV)

A few minutes after I left the dining room I made it into my room, before slipping into the bathroom. I just stood at myself staring. Why do I have to be this way? Why do I have to be so fat? So ugly? Such a disappointment? I poked my sides at the thought before sighing. I felt a light patter and saw a water droplet landed on the counter. I looked up and saw streams of water flowing from my eyes.

"I'm so stupid I don't deserve to cry over something like this. I'm such an idiot!" I yelled. I don't feel to well... I unsteadily made my way to the toilet and threw up the little dinner I had managed to eat. I heard the bedroom door creak open. "America...?" A small voice called out. Oh no, not right now! I started to gag again and the voice called out closer now and more worried than before.

"America, are you okay?" Before I could even try to fathom any sort of answer the door slowly creaked open to reveal a scared Italy. His eyes grew as wide as plates before he sat next to me and started to whisper comforting words and rub my back. After I had completely rid my stomach of any food I laid my head down.

"You can leave know Italy you don't have to stay." I whispered in a weak voice but that was all it took. "I'm not going to leave you." He stated firmly as he used toilet paper to wipe my face and flushed the toilet. "Up you go." He said grabbing my arms pulling me up and managing to support me.

He brought me into my room and I looked around sadly. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I didn't want to face Canada. Sensing my reaction from the room Italy suggested, "you don't have to sleep here if you don't want to. I know just the place!" He said before pulling me out of me and my brother's shared room.

We exited the hallway and passed the door where all the nations still resided and were having pleasant conversations. I was brought into a room that appeared to be an old nurses room near the end of the hallway. "This place has beds and some things to do on here if you aren't tired yet." He said leading me to one of the cots.

Italy slowly laid me down. "Just rest here America." He said turning to leave. He couldn't leave me alone! I can't be alone again! Instinctively I reached out and grabbed the Italian's sleeve. "Please... don't go..." I whispered, my grip tightening. He gave me a small smile before turning back to me. Silently the older nation slipped into the cot and ran his fingers through my hair to calm me a bit. "Don't worry, I won't leave." Italy whispered before we both fell into a restless sleep.

(Italy's POV)

I may be dense in some cases, but I would have had to have been an idiot to have not noticed what was going on with America. The problem was how did I not know this before! How could I have not noticed my reading the atmosphere buddy was in so much emotional turmoil. It seems the other nations didn't notice though either.

I was awoken at around the middle of the night to silent cries and the bed shaking. I turned on my side to see it was none other than the usually optimistic nation. I pulled the shaking nation into a firm hug and started to rake my fingers through his slightly dampened hair.

"Shh America it's okay, it's only a nightmare." I whispered soothingly. This seemed to only settle down a little before he started to move. "No... please no!" He shouted, seemingly terrified. "America wake up!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them. He did wake up at that, his breathing erratic and his eyes red from crying. He was shivering slightly, and I decided to pull him into a hug.

America started to cry once again, sobs wracking his very thin frame. "Why don't you hate me? Is it because you feel pity for me? Because I'm some weak thing you need to protect? Am I just something to make you feel better?" America whispered into my shoulder and I felt my heart break.

"Am I just some thing for you guys to taunt and torment? Some emotional release for all of you to take your anger out on? Am I that much of a mistake?" He asked gripping my shirt. "America-" "don't say it's not true, you know it is, everything they say is true. Pig, mistake, fat, ugly. Would the world be happier if I just disappeared-" he started to say. "Don't you dare say that." I said surprising him into silence. I pulled him out of my shoulder to see his face.

"Don't you ever say that! Your my reading the atmosphere buddy, remember? We're a team!" I said. "Don't you hate me too?" He asked in a small voice. "America I could never hate you! You are the light when all seems lost. I wouldn't know what to do without you!" I said. His eyes started to tear up again and I pulled him into my chest and started to comb my hands through his hair again, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

When he started to calm down I heard him mumble something. "What was that?" I asked him. "I'm weak aren't I?" He asked me. I was shocked. He thought he was weak!? "America you are anything but weak! Your so strong, even I'm jealous!" I said holding him tighter.

"How?" He asked. I sighed before pushing away a slightly scared and confused American. I rolled up my sleeves and heard him gasp in surprise as he gently took one in his hand. "I honestly never thought I'd show anyone." I said as he lightly ran his thumb over old scars and be scars alike.

"Why?" He asked in a quiet vice refusing to meet my eyes. "Well, to be honest I felt alone, like every time I tried to help I only made things worse. That all I was good at was running and causing my friends more trouble than it was worth." I said smiling sadly. "That's not true." He murmured. "America-" I began. "No! None of that is true! Your so kind and caring toward all the other countries no matter what they've done or said! Your always smiling even when you don't want to! Veneziano your the strong one!" He said pulling me into a hug.

Tears started to trail down my checks while tears trailed down his. I rubbed away my tears as did he. "America you do the exact same things I do. So I'll  
tell you what. I can be your rock, your support. I'll always be here whenever you need it. But in return you'll be my rock and help keep me planted on this earth. Got it?" I said. He held out his hand. "Anything for you atmosphere reading buddy." I smiled at him before grabbing his hands down shaking it. "Of course atmosphere searching buddy."

We both started to laugh at are antics, but it wasn't any plastic laugh either of us pulled for show. It was a real genuine laugh. "We should get to bed. We don't want the others to wake up and have to wait for us, do we now?" I said before he nodded his head and yawned. We both laid back down and America pulled the cover over us. "Goodnight America." I whispered. "Goodnight Italy." America said before we both fell into a dreamless sleep.

_~SNEAK PEAK>_

(Canada's POV)

I awoke the next morning and got dressed and ready for the next entry. "America! You need to wake up now! We can't be late for the reading!" I called out. I was only met with silence. "America, c'mon we need to go!" I said pulling the sheets of the bed only to be met with empty sheets. Oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents was the 6th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all are enjoying this book just as much as I'm an writing thus. This book has been really enjoyable and it feels great to know that you all support it. Anyway, thanks for reading and I will see you all, next time, Bye!*


	8. Chapter 7: So That’s Why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 7th chapter of the Secrets of a Nation and before we begin I'm really mad at myself because I had a whole chapter written and I deleted it. Ugh! Anyway let's get into this, shall we?*

(Canada's POV)

I awoke the next morning and got dressed and ready for the next entry. "America! You need to wake up now! We can't be late for the reading!" I called out. I was only met with silence. "America, c'mon we need to go!" I said pulling the blanket off the bed only to be met with empty sheets. Oh no...

"America! Where are you!" I shouted but it only came out as normal volume as I searched the room. "C'mon America this isn't funny!" I yelled getting more worried by the second. After a few minutes I had searched every nook and cranny of the room with no sign of my brother.

I opened my door to the hallway and scanned the area. "America!" I yelled, having a bad feeling. As I was closing my door I heard another door open. I looked over to see it had been the Italian and Spanish countries door open. "Italy, you idiot where are you!? The personification of southern Italy shouted. "Mi amigo dónde estás!" Spain shouted soon following.

"Have any of you guys seen America anywhere?" I asked in my quiet manner. Before slowly walking up to the two. "No I haven't seen the American anywhere. Have you seen my idiot brother anywhere?" Romano asked. All I did was shake my head no. "This can't be good. Two nations going missing is not okay." Spain said walking over with the Italian to join me.

"Have you guys checked anywhere besides the room?" I asked. "We agreed that if Italy was there he would have been with Germany but he wasn't. The only thing in the main hall had is the restroom, meeting room, kitchen, and dining room."

(South Italy's POV)

"There is also the other hallway." Spain murmured. "Why would he be down there?! All that is there is a bunch of deserted meeting rooms!" I shouted. We all had gone quiet at that thought. "I've got a bad feeling." America's brother murmured before we silently dashed out of the room area and down the main hallway.

"It doesn't make sense why he would be anywhere down there! You know how easily scared he is." I shouted. "I don't get it either. America also gets scared easily and he would have turned around at the first sign of something scary." I was starting to get really worried.

Once we made it to the hallway and searched every single room. But it all turned out the same. No America or Italy. When we reached the final and last door I felt my heart beating in my chest. "He has to be in here. There was no where else they could have gone." Spain said grabbing ahold of the doorknob.

(Spain's POV)

Just as I had barely grabbed the doorknob a loud crash sounded in the room. Wasting no time I flung the door open and charged into it followed by Canada and Roma. There in the middle of the room say the two missing nations both scratching their heads. I let out a sigh of relief before America's brother charged in front of me and pulled his brother into a hug while Roma did the same thing.

I smiled at the display. "You two are going to have a lot of explaining to do later but we have to get to the reading." Canada said before they pulled the others to there feet and we started to walk out of the hallway. When we got to the meeting room we saw everyone gathered already.

"There you all are. We were staring to get worried." Lithuania said from his seat as we all sat down. "Well if these two idiots didn't go vanishing in the middle of the night we would have been faster." Romano said as he huffed angrily. "Let's just get to reading." Italy's German friend said exasperated, not bothering to question them.

"Who's reading today?" Russia asked like he always did. "I guess I will." Austria said standing up an grabbing the book. He cleared his throat before he started to read.

'Dear diary, PANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

I couldn't help but laugh at the thing especially since Austria drew it out in his monotonous voice. Most of the people agreed with me on this part. "I'm guessing this one is China's." Austria said unamused. "Hey pandas are adorable!" He shouted. Soon the laughing died down and Austria started to read again. An incredulous look crossing his face.

'America and Canada can't get pregnant. However, all the states and provinces are personified somehow.'

The whole room was silent. Most countries shot them looks and some were just confused. The worst out of the bunch would of had to have been France and England. Since they had raised them and I'm pretty sure they did not know this little fact.

(America's POV)

I was really hoping that secret wouldn't have been revealed but if the ancients thought it was important then okay. My brother on the other hand looked utterly petrified. "A-america you have 50 states right?" Japan asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah but that doesn't even count the territories or capital." I said in my usual way. Though I tried not to cringe at it. "Wow America! That's a lot of children to raise." Italy said flashing me an encouraging smile. "Yeah they're a handful but not as bad as Canada's" I said smiling at the fond memories. Reunions were a nightmare for sure.

"You idiots! Why didn't you tell any of us!? We could've helped or done something!" England yelled standing up. "For once, England is right. Why didn't you tell us?" I put a hand on the back of my neck but luckily my bro answered for me.

"We were both scared at what would happen to them." He said quietly. "After all since they were our kids we only wanted to keep them safe. If we told you guys they could be used as leverage against us." He mumbled. "And I swear if any of you lay one finger on them, you're going to regret it. Understand?" I asked looking at them.

Feeling satisfied after a few stiff nods I relaxed in my chair as Austria continued.

'Whenever England is drunk, he calls America 'Murcia.'

I look across the table and see England bury his face in his hands with a groan. I chuckled as I remembered that. As soon as he was sober I kept pestering him about it until it became really popular in my country. "Dude knows how to party!" I said hearing him sputter a response, I snigger. Austria, who seemed to be done with our shenanigans continued.

'There's a softer side to him that few people get to see. Why? Most people are so put off by his rough exterior that they don't bother trying to really get to know the real him. He's deeper than people think. There's so much more to him than a quick temper and gunfire. He just wishes others could see that.'

(Japan's POV)

And thus another round of awkward silence began. I will admit I was confused on who it was at first but at the mention of gunfire it became very clear. "That was yours wasn't it, Switzerland?" Austria said, his eyes shadowed. I looked over to see Switzerland's hair covering his eyes.

The silence continued for a moment, never being disrupted before Austria abruptly began to read again.

'It has been recorded that many outbreaks of yellow fever from 1668 to 1853 occurred in the U.S. The first outbreak started in New York of 1668. America was still a child, living in England's house alone. England was away on a business trip, so America was left to deal with the outbreak himself. That's why Canada would sneak over to England's house to help America deal with the yellow fever.'

Austria finished this entry by trailing of near the end. "So that's why you had always been sneaking off in the middle of the night." France said as he stood and pet both of his sons head's. England didn't say anything on the matter whether it be pride, regret, or disbelief he sat with a unreadable expression. 

"I think now would be an awesome time for a break!" The Prussian shouted dashing out the door before anyone could say anything. Germany let out a sigh before saying. "Alright time for a break!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wow, this took a lot longer than I had hoped to publish. Please don't be mad at me for this but it is really hard to balance posting, school, homework and my personal life. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	9. Chapter 8: When Did They Get All Buddy-Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 8th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I'm going to cut to the chase as you should know the deal by now. So, let's get into this, shall we?*

(Romano's POV)

After the break was called everyone started to enter the dining room. Upon entering I saw my brother wasn't there yet. Thinking nothing of it I just walked over to my seat from this morning. He probably just went to the bathroom anyway. After a few minutes of waiting I started to get worried again. "Where is that idiot?"

(America's POV)

After the break was called me and Italy stayed behind in the meeting room. We talked a bit about my kids, and about many odd topics that just seemed to pop up. Talking just like normal people. Not countries, not depression therapists, just Alfred and Feliciano. We are using human names to identify each other now to relieve the stress of it. That was all we needed. We didn't want to be told everything would be fine. We didn't want to be babied. We wanted to be treated like everyone else.

"Feli aren't you going to go eat with the others?" I asked looking toward my new friend. "Nope!" He answered. "What!? Feli what do you mean?" He gave a small chuckle before he answered. "I'm not going to eat until you do." He said giving a friendly smile. "No, that would basically be suicide!" I said standing in front of him.

"Alfred." He said using my human name. I felt myself go rigid. "I won't force you to eat." He said standing up and putting his palm to my face. "But I won't eat unless you do either." He said. Tears welled up in my eyes. He couldn't do this to himself. I can't drag down another person! Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"I'll eat, but you have to promise me you won't fall down the hole I did. I can't drag another person down." I pleaded a sob coming out of my throat. "I promise Alfred."

(Romano's POV)

It took about 20 minutes before Italy showed up followed by America. "There you two idiots are!" I shouted slapping the back the both of their heads. "If you had taken any longer you guys would have missed the opportunity to eat anything." I said before leading Italy back to our old seats.

I guess America had followed my brother because when we sat down America was next to him. "Hey Romano can you come here for a second!" I heard Spain shout from across the room. "Just hurry up and eat before the break ends," I said before turning and yelling, "I'm coming, idiot!"

(Spain's POV)

I had been talking with Canada for a few good minutes before he pointed out Romano standing by America and Italy. "Hey Romano come here a second!" I yelled from across the room. Romano said his goodbyes to the two of them, before turning and walking to me and Canada. "What do you want jerk?" He asked crossing his arms. "What? Can't I just spend some quality time with my old charge?" I asked.

When Romano started to sputter I glanced over his shoulder and looked toward America and Italy. "Those two seem to be getting along nicely." I said causing Romano to quiet down and turn toward the two. "They sure do." I heard Canada speak up beside me. "When did they get so buddy-buddy." Romano murmured.

"Okay everyone break is over!" Germany shouted standing up. "Well we should get going shouldn't w-" I started to say but dropped short. Noticing my sudden surprise the other two nation looked toward where I was looking, and went still. There stood America being led by Italy while holding his hand. "You-!"

(Germany's POV)

"You-!" I heard Romano shout as I left the room. Wanting to stay far away from whoever Romano was about to blow up at I continued to the meeting room. When I entered the room it first felt significantly cold before it was normal room temperature. Shrugging it of as a fluke I continued to my seat and waited for the others.

I took about a total of 10 minutes to get everyone in their seat and another 5 minutes to calm them all back down, with the help of an angry Switzerland.  
"Who has yet to read?" I asked holding up the book. A few hands shot up before I randomly chose from them. "Greece while your up why don't you read?" I asked handing him the book.

Without much of a reply he got up and stood at the front of the table, before he began to read. 'He's afraid of live chickens. Not baby chicks... just chickens. So he's constantly replacing Gilbert's pet before it grows up.'

I inwardly cringed and just decided to bury my face in my arms. "What!? Germany is this true!?" He yelled, now behind me. "Ugh... yes." I murmured. "Why Germany!? Why would you get rid of my awesome friend!? Repeatedly!" He yelled. "This is why I wished you'd never find out."

Thankfully Greece didn't want to be delayed from sleeping longer than necessary, and began to read again.

'If America gets to out of hand at World Meetings, Spain starts singing songs from Dora the Explorer. America stops what he's doing immediately.'

"He really does seem to hate that show." Said Spaniard said giving a playful smile. "It is literal cancer..." America groaned. Seems I'm not the only one who got an unwanted entry.  
Again Greece began to read again.

'Romano's a baby whisperer. No matter what's wrong with a baby (tired/ hungry/ wet/ what not), he knows exactly what to do to make them happy. He loses the ability once the kid gets old enough to talk.'

"You never told me you could do that!" Italy started to whine. "Well, I didn't think it was necessary." He yelled back before turning away. "Did I do something wrong!?" Italy asked suddenly panicked. "You idiot of course you didn't." As the conversation continued the other countries began there own as well. Soon seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours.

Wondering what was taking so long for Greece to continue I turned to look at him. "Of course." I said exasperated. There lay the nation with his head down, already passed out. "Okay everyone, since it seems our reader for today has fallen asleep you may all go eat and retire for the night." I said. Cleaning the room up, I was one of the last to leave. When I reached the door I turned around to see who was left.

The only people left in the room was me, the sleeping nation and Turkey. I glanced over with curiosity and saw him pick up the sleeping nation. I was a bit surprised by this but all he did was walk past me to the rooms. "Turkey shares a room with me so why would he take him to his room?" I mumbled. Deciding not to dwell on the thought to life by I walked down the hallway to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents is the 8th chapter of the secrets of a nation. I'm wanted to apologize for all the really slow updates but this isn't the only boon that I am updating at the moment along with school work. I hope you all dam patiently wait for the next update. And with that I will see all of you next time, bye!*


	10. Chapter 9: It Could Be Worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 9th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. Before we start I want to thank you all for being so patient with the wait and without further a do let's get into this, shall we?*

(Turkey's POV)

After most of the nations had left the room I made my way to the sleeping nation. "How does he always manage to fall asleep no matter where he is?" I thought as I came to a complete stop at his side. I moved his hair out of his face before I repositioned him. "Up you go." I murmured pulling him into bridal style.

I turned around before exiting the room, passing a surprised Germany on the way out. I crossed the hall into the dorm rooms, stopping when I reached his door. I carefully shifted him while I opened the door and brought him to lay on his bed. I stood there for a few seconds before tucking him in and heading to the door. I came to a stop.

"You really are a pain." I said before leaving the room, closing the door behind me. I sighed as I leaned against the door, collecting my thoughts. I eventually made my way to the dining room where the other nations had gathered. "It could be worse..."

(Switzerland's POV)

After the meeting was dismissed Hungary dragged Liechtenstein away to eat and chat about something. All the other nations wasted no time in leaving the room as well. I followed soon after majority had left the room. Seeing as I wanted to avoid anyone who had questions.

I slowly made my way back to my room so I wouldn't have to deal with the questions and that they would probably forget all about in the morning. I entered the room and pulled the door closed behind me, before making my way toward my bed. I jumped when I heard the door open and closed and when I looked to see who had entered I came face to face with a very angry Austrian.

(Austria's POV)

I had no luck in trying to catch the Swiss nation at lunch time as he expertly avoided me. Though now that it was just me and him in the room there was no way for him to escape this. "Talk." I demanded but all I received in response was, "there is nothing to talk about."

I slowly marched my way over to the bed and pushed him over. "Hey what are you-!" He began but I put his hands by his head and pinned down his legs to prevent him from escaping. This really seemed to surprise him since I was never really one for violence. I don't blame him though since most of my past relations had strong people to defend me. Him, Spain, Hungary... but that's besides the point.

Once again I stated the simple phrase. "Talk." I felt him struggle in my grip again before he let out a sigh. "What do you really want to hear me say it? You want to torture me with this information now that you've cornered me? Do you want to see me at my weakest?" He sneered. "You're so stupid!" I said in turn.

I looked down and he seemed startled. "We both know you could break out of my grip any time you wanted. You don't have to take this if you don't want to." I stopped and looked down at him. "You want to tell someone, just so you know I saw through your test." I said my grip loosening. "I don't want to watch you tear yourself down as you try to keep up this facade." I begged.

I heard a little whimper and looked down only to meet teary green eyes. "Do you know h-how hard it is for oth-ers to think y-your cold?" He said his words were interrupted by hiccups. I got off him almost instantly and pulled him into a hug. Nothing else happened beyond that I just held him there and for once I was the strong one.

Eventually his crying ceased and he was starting to nod off. I went and laid him down on his bed and watched him doze off. Right when I was about to turn and head to my own bed, I decided against it and went to join him. It felt a little satisfying to have him curl up so his head laid on my chest. I pet his hair and felt sleep start to take over. "You can be the one who protects us," I whispered, "and I'll be the one to keep us sane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents was the 9th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. In the next chapter we will continue with how the others are doing in this time so we can build up on their relationships. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this and I'll see you next time, Bye!*


	11. Chapter 10: Safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 10th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I am really enjoying this book so far and I hope you are to. Anyway, let's get into this, shall we?*

(Lithuania's POV)

I smiled as I watched Poland enthusiastically chat with his roommate, South Korea. Ever since they had become roommates they were practically inseparable. Even though they were the ones who invited me to join them I kinda feel out casted just watching them talk. Although it's not something I'm jealous of I feel a slight pang of hurt as I watch them continue on their conversation like I'm not even there.

They don't even try to make a way so I can contribute at all. I slowly get up and walk away. They don't even make a move to stop me. As soon as I reach the doors I leave the room. My back leaning against the door. It's quiet. That's always how it is around me. Quiet. I felt so empty as I sat there just thinking. This wouldn't have been the first time I've done this anyway.

Then I heard voices talking in a hushed manner. I quietly say there for a minute wondering who was out here. When I couldn't think of who it was I tried to hear what they were saying. No luck. I just sighed before I followed the voices. I walked past the dorm rooms where I noticed Turkey leaning up against a door along with one of the other doors closing.

They weren't the ones talking though. I turned to look the other direction where the meeting room sat. When I peeked my head in though it was completely empty. When I was about to go look for the voices again I saw something move in the shadows. I froze and looked but it didn't appear again. I just shrugged my shoulders and blamed it on my imagination.

I sighed in frustration. I still couldn't find the voices. I sat on the ground and just listened again. Suddenly I heard the voices again, and they were definitely closer. I quickly stood up and followed the sound not wanting to miss the opportunity. When I was walking I came to a dead stop at the beginning of the hallway that we never use.

No doubt about it this is where the voices came from. I quickly scanned over the doors in the hallway. The one at the very end of the hallway had light filtering from under the door. I took a deep breath before I quietly stalked my way over to the door. When I finally made it I slowly turned the handle and peeked my head in.

Inside I saw America and Italy talking excitedly about whatever they could think of. They seemed so peaceful, so content. They were both leaning against each other seeming to enjoy the closeness and contact. I could just feel my heart melt at the innocence and warmness of it all a smile growing on my face. Right when I was about to leave it seems America had spotted me. "Lithuania?"

(Poland's POV)

Me and South Korea were talking for awhile and I felt kinda bad for leaving Liet out of it. "Hey Liet like what do you... think?" I asked him but when I turned around he was no longer there. "Hey South Korea like do you know where Lithuania went?" I asked turning to him. "Maybe he already went on ahead, we probably didn't hear him while we were talking?" He suggested.

"Maybe." I replied. "We should maybe go to bed as well." I added looking around at the now very small crowd of nations. "Okay~" he said before he stood up and offered me his hand. I gratefully took it and we made our way to our shared room. Upon entry we both got comfortable in our beds. "Night." I said. "Sleep tight." Was South Korea's reply. And with that the lights turned off.

(Lithuania's POV)

I had been caught red handed and I didn't know what to do. "Wait Lithuania is here?" I heard Italy ask. I had two options run for it and pretend this never happened or give myself up. I didn't get much off a choice though since America quickly got up and pulled me into the room. I felt trapped and that the worse may come so of course I started to panic.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry it won't happen again I swear!" I started to beg as I tried to wiggle out of his hold. I heard them start to say stuff to me but I couldn't even hear what they were saying anymore in my panic. Italy put a hand on my shoulder, probably trying to calm me down, but I just flinched away in response, my breathing becoming ramped.

I looked up to see a very hurt look across his face as he kind of shrank away. I screwed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see the face America was making. I felt his hand leave my wrist only to land on my shoulders. I suddenly felt warmth envelop me. It was soothing, like I was safe. I felt my breathing even out. My knees buckled as we both slowly sank to the floor.

I heard America whisper comforting things into my ear to try and calm me down as he ran a comforting hand through my hair. Then I felt a gentle hand move in nice, calming circles across my back. When I looked to see who it was I saw a brown curl bouncing with joy. "Your safe now." I heard him say. Safe? Yes. He was right. I'm safe now. With that comforting thought I feel into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents was the 10th chapter of the Secrets of a Nation. I hope you guys are enjoying this book so far and I can't wait to hear your response. Anyway I'll see you all next time, Bye!*


	12. Chapter 11: ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 11th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all are enjoying this book so far. Anyway let's get into this, shall we?*

The next morning was serene in its own sort of way. There was no fighting or telling just, normal quiet conversations. Lithuania awoke that morning with such bliss he wondered if he was still dreaming. A warmth had surrounded him and it felt so comforting that he didn't want to leave. Then he felt something shift next to him.

(Lithuania's POV)

Startled I pushed away from the creature into a pleasant warmth. I heard a groan before a voice followed. "Lithuania? You up all ready?" A sleepy voice questioned. "Wha, I'm so sorry Mr. America. I don't know what came over me! I promise I won't tell anyone anything just-" I pleaded starring to babble. "Hey, calm down, it's okay!" I heard a different person say trying to reassure me.

I turned and was stunned to see the younger Italian brother staring at me in a worried way. "Ah Mr. Italy I'm so-" again I was cut off. "Lithuania calm down, breath, just like when you lived with me. Do you remember what I always told you?" He questioned. "I racked my brain before I hesitantly answered. "This house is safe from the world, our own little sanctuary?"

"Exactly." America said tapping me lightly in the nose. "That's what this place is too!~" Italy said speaking up. "In here we don't worry about politics or what's going on in our countries!" Italy said getting of the bed and jumping around the room. Suddenly he flung himself at America as he leaned over his shoulder. "In here we're just Alfred and Feliciano." America said smiling.

"Alfred and Feliciano?" I asked hesitantly. "They are our human names since in here we aren't countries." Italy explained. I thought about it for a minute before I spoke again. "That sounds... nice." I said swooning a little at the thought. "Why don't you join us?" America asked looking excited. "Ve~ that's a great idea!" Italy chirped. "If you want to join you have to come up with a human name though." He added as an after thought.

When they caught my unsure looks America spoke up. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but if you do meet us here at the end of the day." With that America promptly opened the door. "Let's go eat breakfast."

-Timeskip-

(Hungary's POV)

After breakfast everyone shuffled back into the room that was beginning to become routine for us. Before anyone could be asked who wants to read, Sealand walked up and grabbed the book. "I'll be reading today!" He announced looking proud. Right when others were going to object America spoke up. "Knock 'em dead!" He turned and glared at whoever was going to object and with that everyone went silent.

'The only reason Italy acts so silly is to put a smile on other people's faces.'

Everyone smiled at this before thanking the bubbly Italian. "Ve~ it was no trouble!" Everyone quoted down once Sealand cleared his throat to begin the next entry.

'Italy likes to watch Germany sleep.' At this the other nations were deeply unsettled and gave Italy weird looks. "I wasn't finished!" The micro nation shouted. 'He feels like he gets to see a side of him that no one else can see.'

At this the ones who judged the Italian nation to fast looked ashamed of how they responded. A few apologized to him but was only told it was okay. They had their doubts though.

'Japan's mind is an enigma. No one knows exactly what goes on in that head, and Japan certainly doesn't let on to the fact that he may be a little kinkier than some might have guessed. He is not, and has never been, "innocent".'

Everyone was shocked into silence. They just couldn't imagine it. The small, quiet, polite nation into things like that. It seemed almost impossible. The nation himself looked as if he just got his face painted red. He quickly put his hands over his face to try and hide his embarrassment but the damage had been done. Deciding to not dwell on the nation's embarrassment Sealand began to read again.

'Dear Diary, Why can't Avatar: The Last Airbender come out in Japanese Dub already? It is hard being on the other end of the stuck. I don't know how America deals with it?'

The Asian nation started to sink lower into his chair with embarrassment. 'Why is this happening?' Was all Japan could think of in his flustered state. Everyone let out a light chuckle at this before looking to Sealand to begin reading again.

'Japan is a really enthusiastic singer... When drunk.'

With this the usually quiet nation slammed his hands to the table shouting, "No!" Before he promptly fled the room leaving behind the stunned nations. "Japan!" America yelled before disappearing out the door. " Japan, wait!" Italy called as well before following America out to find his ally. "Is it time for break?"

(Japan's POV)

I didn't know why I had run or why I was still running. It just felt so overwhelming. Everyone found out such embarrassing things about him. To make matters worse they were told back to back. I quickly ran into my room and slammed the door shut.

I just needed some time to think. Then everything could back to normal right? This won't change how they view me will it? No, I know they don't view me as perverted like they did France or weak like they do Italy, right?... I'm not so sure anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents was the 11th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all are enjoying this book so far because I really do enjoy writing this for you guys. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'll see all of you next time, Bye!*


	13. Chapter 12: I’ll Still Be Here in the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 12th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all are enjoying this book so far as much as I love writing it. Anyway let's get into this, shall we?*

(America's POV)

Upon seeing Japan leave the room I chased after him. I knew how he felt. It wasn't easy getting your secrets revealed. They were secrets for a reason after all. When I entered the hallway though he was nowhere in sight. "Drat!" I murmured under my breath. "America!" I heard Italy yell. "Where is Japan." He asked completely serious.

"I don't know." I said, exasperated. "He disappeared from sight when I arrived." Italy pondered this for a minute before he spoke again. "Well we can rule out him being in the dining room since that is more than likely where the others will be going." He said. "So, that leaves us with the empty hallway, his dorm, or this hallway."

I thought this over for a moment before I decided what we were going to do. "Okay I'll take this hallway and the dorm since there isn't that many rooms and you can take the deserted hallway." Before I added, "He'd more than likely be there." At this comment Italy raised his brow. "Why wouldn't you want to go where he was likely to be?" He questioned suspiciously.

I sighed, I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. "Well are relationship has been strained recently." This was true ever since WW2 we haven't been talking like we used to. In fact we didn't talk unless it was strictly politics. "You're probably the best one to talk with him in this moment."

"Okay, if your sure Alfred." He gave me a kind smile. "I'm sure, now go find your friend." Quickly Feliciano turned around and disappeared down the dark hallway. I looked down the hallway watching him disappear down a door before I turned and ran to go search as well. "He wouldn't need someone like me anyway."

(Italy's POV)

I didn't want to admit it but, America was right. Especially after all their history and strain it probably wouldn't be best to send him to calm down Japan. "Okay, if your sure Alfred." I said trying to give him an encouraging smile to try and cheer him up some.

Without looking back I dashed down the deserted hallway coming to stop at the first door. It seemed almost taunting in its own way. "Let's get started." I whispered before throwing the door open and slipping inside.

(Lithuania's POV)

After America and Italy dashed after the quieter nation we were dismissed to lunch. Since I wasn't the most enthusiastic about getting to leave the room for food, I was one of the last out. Though that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. When I left the room I looked at the retreating figures of the other nations.

I felt a pang in my chest before I looked down the hall. There at the end stood the door where I had encountered Italy and America. "If you want to join you have to come up with a human name though." I heard America's voice repeat in my head. "A name huh?"

(Japan's POV)

I know I didn't need to run nor hide from my friends. It just felt right to though. I don't want these secrets to change their view on me. I feel like they respect me and appreciate me as I am now. What is going to happen now that they found out who I really am? Will they even like me anymore?

Millions of other questions started to filter through my head. Yet I couldn't seem to grasp one long enough to try and find an answer. I felt myself start to get lightheaded. I wasn't even sure why. That little thought started to make me panic. This only made things worse though.

"Please... someone... anyone, help... me." I begged with the breath that I had. The corners of my vision started to turn black. 'This can't be the end, it just can't be!' Suddenly I heard the door being pushed open. "Japan!?"

(Italy's POV)

I had searched every door except the one at the very end of the hall, and I was starting to feel panicked. "Oh god, Japan where have you gone!" Quickly I left the room I was currently checking and made my way to the last door. As I reached for the handle I heard shuffling on the other side.

Relief flooded me. 'It's Japan, it has to be!' Quickly I threw the door open, pleading that he would be okay. He just needed to be after all. "Japan!?"

(America's POV)

I frantically ran down the hall from Japan's room. I had decided to check there first since out of the two areas I had to check he would have more than likely been there. I made a quick turn around the corner as I pushed open the door to the bathroom. "Japan!?"

I was shocked into silence for a few seconds. Whatever I had been expecting it surely wasn't this. Pushed up against the opposite wall to me was Japan. He was pale and his breathing was erratic. He looked like he was about to faint. Quickly I snapped out of my stupor and went to my friends side.

"Japan, cmon you need to calm down. Deep breaths." I said hoping to get him to calm down. It seemed that he wasn't able to hear me though. I started to get frantic. His breathing wasn't getting any better and he was definitely not showing any signs of stopping either. "Please, Japan!"

When he didn't respond in the slightest I did the only thing I could. I pulled him to my chest and started to rub calming circles to his back. "Your okay, everything will be just fine." It was something that I did to my kids when it started to rain. For an added measure I started to hum the tune I sang, just in case.

Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight  
Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight  
And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning  
Little child, be not afraid  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight  
Little child, be not afraid  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight  
And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning  
For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight  
Well now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'Til your frightened eyes do close  
And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning  
Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain'll be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents was the 12th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I am really glad that all of you are enjoying this book so far and I can't wait to update soon. Anyway, I'll see all of you next time, Bye!*


	14. Chapter 13: They Needed This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 13th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I know I haven't updated in a while but things have been really hectic for me lately. Anyway, let's get into this very long awaited chapter, shall we?*

(Italy's POV)

"Japan!?" I yelled with excitement but soon felt my heart drop. Inside the room there was no Japan, though there was someone who I wasn't expecting to see. In the corner of the room sat Lithuania quietly, seeming lost in thought.

"Lithuania?" I questioned softly as to not startle him, "what are you doing here?" It seems my attempts had been in vain though as not soon after Lithuania bolted to his feet swinging his head around so fast I thought his neck would break. "Oh, Italy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!" Lithuania said trying not to stumble over his words as he tried to explain himself quickly.

I quickly shook my head at him, "it's okay, it's okay." I assured before I turned around and started to pull at my hair in frustration. "He should have been here!" I yelled out in panic. Suddenly I felt a hand in my shoulder and instantly turned around to see Lithuania. He gave me a sad smile before he grabbed my hand and led me to one of the medical cots.

(Lithuania's POV)

As I stood there watching Italy panic all my worries and troubles seemed so insignificant. Italy was never one to panic in a stressful situation. If I didn't know any better I would have said something was wrong with him. Luckily I did know better. I knew Italy wasn't as arrogant as he portrayed himself to be.

Looking back at it he always gave Germany stupid suggestions that led Germany to the right solution. To anyone it would just seem Germany was really smart or they had good chemistry. But it was neither of those. Italy just really cared for others. If that meant acting like an idiot, then that's what it took. I always silently admired him for this.

Before he began to rip the hairs from his head I went over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. At this I saw saw him startle as he turned his eyes to meet mine. Once seeing the intense worry in his eyes I did something I had never done in a while. I smiled. It wasn't a big happy joyful one that was so big it split your face. It was a small one that was awkward after years of disuse. Though it seemed that was all Italy needed to calm down a bit.

I silently took his hand in mine and led him to one of the medical cots. If anything was gonna happen he needed to relax. After we both sat down we stared at one another for a bit before I decided to speak. "Italy-" just I said that the doorknob turned and the door slowly pushed open.

(America's POV)

When the song had finished I silently held the smaller island nation in my arms, running a soothing hand through his hair and over his back. His breathing wasn't completely even but it was at a good enough point to not be worried.

"Japan? Are you feeling any better?" I questioned after a long moment of nothing but silence. I felt him tense up at the sound of my voice and let out a sigh. Though I didn't mean for it to come out saddened, it did. "America, why did you come?" He asked still tense.

(Japan's POV)

"America, why did you come?" I asked after a moment of silence. It was still awkward to talk to him like this. I hope he was aware of this as well. I missed the way we used to talk but I don't know if we can ever go back to that.

"Whether you think so or not I care about you, Japan." he responded. "Nothing could change how I feel about you." It sounded almost... sad. Before I could ask him what he meant he stood up and offered me a hand. "We better head back, Italy must be pulling out his hair by now."

I hesitantly took his hand to which he pulled me to stand and walked out the door leading me away. When we made it to the conference room door though America just walked right past it. "America, wouldn't Italy be here?" I asked, coming to a stop. When I didn't receive a response I sighed and continued to follow him. Eventually America turned down the empty hallway that we all stayed away from since the first day of the meeting.

Silently America walked to the last door of the hallway. I could hear voices on the other side of the door. I was obviously confused and turned to face America only to see he had a small smile on his face. Without warning America opened the door and stepped in.

(Italy's POV)

They door opened to reveal Alfred and Japan. Though my ally seemed to be a bit confused on the situation right now. Without missing a beat I launched myself to Japan and started to blabber on about anything that came to mind. I never latched onto him though. I knew how he was about personal space and I decided now wouldn't be the right time to act like an idiot.

I could tell Japan was relieved by not being squeezed to death. "It's okay Italy, in fine." He insisted waving his hands in front of his face. "Japan don't lie, you were having a panic attack and almost fainted." Alfred said in a sad tone, though a serious look was on his face. "Japan! You need to tell me these things!" I said placing my hands on both sides of his face making him stare into my eyes.

(America's POV)

While Feliciano and Japan were having their moment I made my way over to where Lithuania was sitting off to the side watching the exchange with a small smile. That was something I hadn't seen in years on his face and made a small one appear on my face as well. "Hey Lithuania," I said sitting next to him. Before I could continue he spoke up. "It's Toris." He corrected. I sat there stunned for a moment before I pulled him into a huge hug and started to laugh.

(Lithuania's POV)

I was surprised by the sudden hug but soon joined in on his chorus of laughter. "What's going on?" I heard Italy question. When Alfred and I got control of our laughter he spoke up. "Nothing just talking to our group member Toris." At this Italy joined the hug as well. It was the happiest I had been in a while.

While we were hugging I spotted Japan awkwardly shuffling on his feet, obviously unsure of what to do. At this I tapped their shoulders and gave a signal toward Japan. "Hey Japan, can you come here?"

~Time skip~

(Japan's POV)

After they had explained everything to me I looked at each of them. "A club where we can be ourselves?" I questioned not believing what I was hearing. "We don't have to act for our countries? We can form our own bonds and relationships? We can start fresh?" At this each of them nodded their head.

"There is only one requirement," America said, "you just need a human name." Without missing a beat I answered, "Kiku Honda." A smile grazed all of their faces. America stood from where he was previously sitting. "Nice to meet you Kiku, I'm Alfred F. Jones." At this the other two joined him as well. "I'm Feliciano Vargas!" Italy said smiling wide. "And I'm Toris Luartinus." Lithuania said. "Welcome to the club!"

(Germany's POV)

Everyone had already finished lunch and was heading back to the meeting room. The whole time I hadn't been bothered by Italy, I had not seen him either. It was rather... lonely. I don't think I'd ever admit to him that I had actually missed him. I was worried though. Recently something seemed off about him. Like he was hiding something from me.

I know people say I have a thick skull and that I only use my brain when it benefits myself but I really do care for my friends. I would have followed Italy and America to chase after Japan but I felt I wasn't allowed to. Both Italy and America had a deep connection with the island nation. I didn't communicate with Japan the way they did. I didn't even have friendships with other nations. Maybe that's why I missed Italy so much...

(Canada's POV)

When I entered the room I was surprised to see that Italy, Japan, Lithuania, and America were already there. All of them were sitting next to each other. America and Lithuania were happily chatting side by side. Next to America was Italy, who had taken up talking to Japan who appeared much better than before.

Silently, I sat down in a chair and soon the others filled in as well. When the others had arrived Germany stood and addressed everyone. "Japan are you feeling okay?" He asked referring to the prior incident. At this Japan politely nodded his head before Italy began to bug the nation again, though it seemed he didn't mind as usual.

"Okay Italy, since you seem so adamant in talking right now, why don't you read." Germany said passing the book to the bubbly nation. Without hesitation Italy flipped to the last movable page and began to read.

Japan isn't comfortable with people touching him... It wasn't always that way. Actually, before the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan loved hugs. Mostly from America. But ever since WW2, Japan doesn't trust anyone anymore. Because the one he trusted the most ended up hurting him in the end... And America will never forgive himself for it.

(Italy's POV)

I saw everybody turn their heads to Kiku and Alfred. Probably waiting to see tears or awkward silence. Instead of that they saw that both Japan and America were staring at each other earnestly. Only an empty chair separating the two. Seeing this I kept reading.

Madame Butterfly is the most preformed opera in the United States. America wants to show Japan that he knows he messed up. He doesn't know if he'll ever be forgiven. So he'll keep showing it until he gets a response from the butterfly he wounded.

Again when the nations turned to the two they were still looking at each other but something had changed. Both of their expressions were unreadable. I saw the hesitation on the other's faces but I quickly turned back to the book and read again.

America is a rowdy, loud person, but when he's with Japan, he becomes much gentler.

After this was said Japan stood up. "America, I wish to have a chat with you." Kiku said. Not missing a beat Alfred stood and followed Kiku out the door leaving behind a room of stunned nations. Not saying a word they all slowly stood and left the room, probably heading toward their rooms to hang out before it was time for dinner. Me and Lithuania were soon the last people in the room.

I turned to him and gave him a smile before turning back to a door. "They needed this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies was the 13th chapter of the secrets of a nation. I hope you all enjoyed this update and I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	15. Chapter 14: Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to another chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. Before we begin I want to apologize for such a long wait. Normally I would have a really good reason for it but I'm gonna be honest. I was lazy. I sincerely apologize for making you wait for this. So here you go, let's get started, still we?*

(America's POV)

Silently Kiku led me out of the room to our established club room. He opened the door letting me in first before silently following me in. Once we were both inside, the door was silently closed. I turned and faced Japan. No words were exchanged though. We both just stood there, staring at each other. Examining each other.

After a long moment Kiku's stern face melted away. Though instead of happiness replacing it, it was sadness. Without missing a beat he engulfed me in a hug, to which I gladly returned. It was foreign to hold the smaller frame of my old friend, but there was comfort in it. Not that one was proven wrong. But that they could heal old wounds they had made.

(Canada's POV)

I don't know how many times me and Romano ended up hanging out since this nightmare began. It wasn't that I hated it though, far from it actually. I just never thought I would be conversing with one of the angriest nations. After having been with him though I noticed that under that hard, cruel shell. Was someone who was just... scared, and alone. Someone who had been wronged one to many times. Someone who decided the best way to not be hurt by anyone anymore was to completely close of the way to their heart. Someone... like me.

Even if he would never admit it out loud I could tell he appreciated my company, just as much as I did his. He even remembers my name when he talks to me. It makes me feel... loved. It wasn't like America and France didn't love me or forgot about me. I could tell they did dearly, it's just this felt... different. It wasn't in a way that you found someone you loved though. He was more like the brother I never had.

Once again I found myself having a conversation with him. This was one of the times Spain wasn't around so we were able to talk more comfortably about more serious topics. One that came up was our younger brothers.

"I don't hate him," he said with a thoughtful look on his face, " I could never." Silently I nodded my head. Hearing him talk about his sibling reminded me of mine. "It just hurts some times to know that people show more care towards him. I matter to don't I?" He asked looking my way.

At this I nodded as well, I knew how it felt to be overlooked. Especially by the ones you loved. "I think the only thing that hurts more than being disregarded is the fact that he's become distant." He comments while glaring down at his hands. "He's my brother we should be able to find comfort in each other. Yet, it feels like there's this wall between us. Like were in two different worlds. Like were on two different playing fields." Romano explains. "I feel like he's growing farther and farther away from me."

(Italy's POV)

Me and Toris were having a pleasant conversation with each other. Even if I was doing most of the talking, it felt nice to know that someone was listening. "Lithuania?" I asked, being careful to not use his human name. At this he hummed in acknowledgment, turning to face me. "What do you think is going to happen after all of this is over?" I asked him.

Toris thought about it for a minute before he shrugged. "I can't exactly be sure on what will happen." He answered honestly, "but." He said silencing any response from me. " I know one thing. And that is everything is going to change." At this I nodded my head. Before I could ask any further questions, Toris let out a yawn.

I gave him a knowing smile before ushering him out of the dining room. Some nations retiring as well. When we came to his door I turned to bid him goodnight there was hesitance on his face. "Are you going back to your room?" He questioned. Understanding what he was thinking I gave him a smile. I knew he wasn't hesitant because Prussia was his roommate. He just didn't feel loved.

Silently I led Toris out of the room hallway. The other nations looked at us but shrugged, probably guessing we were going to the other restroom. We made our way down the abandoned hallway before going to our club room. When we entered I wasn't really surprised to see Alfred and Kiku cuddled on one of the medical cots.

It wasn't like they necessarily needed to share though since the room was surprisingly big. It was filled with many beds. I bet if we tried we could fit all the nations in here. That wasn't a bad thought though. Silently I pulled Toris into one of the empty beds near the two sleeping nations. Leaving no room for protest I instantly curls up against him. I heard him sigh before he gathered me in his arms and relaxed. Before I knew it I was out.

(Japan's POV)

The next morning I awoke to find that Alfred was already up. That wasn't what surprised me though as I already knew he was a morning person. No, what surprised me was that Feliciano was curled up against Toris, both sleeping comfortably. It was very cute, and an actual calming way to wake up.

Eventually they both awoke from their slumber and we all stumbled are way to the dining room.

~Time skip~

After a quick breakfast all the nations filed into the conference room. Sadly, we weren't the first to enter so we all couldn't sit together. Toris was seated next to me while, Feliciano and Alfred had managed to sit together. Only because Feliciano begged Hungary to switch him seats. When Germany stood at the front the session officially began.

(Germany's POV)

I scanned the room silently before deciding on which nation would read next. "Finland why don't you read next?" I suggested. Luckily the Finnish nation was very happy to read for us.

Dear Diary,

I met this girl today when I visited Austria's house. When I saw her, I had this odd glittery feeling in my stomach.

Diary, is this what they call falling in love?

(3rd POV)

Unlike the others Finland didn't wait for any reactions from the other countries. He just kept reading.

Dear Diary,

I need to make it back... I need to make it back to Italy. I promised, I promised that it get back to her... it's so hard, though, I'm fading, and there won't be much left of me soon... Please, just let me get back to her, even if I'm broken, even if I'm weak or can't remember, just let me get back...

Dear Diary,

I don't think I'm going to be able to make it back to Italy...

Dear Diary,

He lied.

He's never coming back.

Dear Diary,

He did come back.

Dear Diary,

I don't remember much about my childhood... That was a lie. I remember everything about Italy.

The room sat in tense silence. No one said a word. Some people were mournful, some were shocked. Others were just plain lost. In an instant there was the sound of chair legs screeching as two nations stood in a frenzy. They bolted toward each other engulfing the other in an embrace filled with so many emotions. One had tears streaming down their face which in turned caused the other to let out tears he had been holding in.

Silently they pulled their heads back to look into each others eyes. "I'm back... Italy." He said placing a hand on said brunettes cheek. Without hesitation Italy placed his small, smooth hand over the larger, rougher one. "Welcome home... Germany."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents was the 14th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. Thank you so much for all the love and support you give me and I'll see all of you next time, Bye!*


	16. Chapter 15: Everything’s Going to Be Just Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello everyone guess who's not dead... me! I'm so sorry for not writing this story for so long I had a falling out but I'm back now. So before I make this to long I'm going to give you your long awaited and we'll deserved chapter, let's get into this, shall we?*

(Romano's POV)

I watched as my brother and Germany hugged each other as if their lives depended on it. I felt my stomach turn in a feeling I was all to familiar with. I felt a frown tug at my lips before I stood up and left the room as quickly as I could. It's not like anyone noticed either as they gushed over the scene my brother was making.

(America's POV)

While Feliciano and Germany were having their reunion I noticed Romano slipping out of the room. Obviously I had noticed along with Kiku. Me and Kiku shared a look, I could tell he was planning on following Romano out. I saw something flash in the corner of my eye and felt a small smile make it's way into my face.

As Kiku was making his way to get up I grabbed his shoulder before shaking my head. "It's handled." My friend gave me a confused look before nodding his head and turning to look back towards Feli. _Everything's going to be just fine._

(Japan's POV)

After Germany and Feliciano had their moment we decided to continue reading since we still had time to kill before lunch thanks to Finland's insane reading. This time Sweden was chosen since the nation had volunteered. Like Finland had, Sweden immediately flipped to the last page and began reading.

**Dear Diary,**

**Sometimes I don't know if I identify more with European or Asian culture.**

At this the whole room was left in awkward silence. Some were pondering who it was, while two began to share an uncomfortable look across the table. "So what am I?" I head a voice speak up from the end of the table. I turned and saw it was none other than Hong Kong.

Growing up he always did have a lot of identification issues so it made sense why this was put into the book. Again China and England shared a look over the table before sighing. "Well why do you have to be just one?" Another voice piped up. Everyone turned to see who had spoken and found it was none other than sealand. "Why do you have to be one or the other? I think it's cool that you can be two different cultures!" The micro nation said giving him a warm smile.

"Sealand has a point. Take me for example, I have many cultures from all over the world but I don't identify to my heritage. I'm just American. You don't have to just be Asian or European. That's for you to decide." Alfred said encouragingly. At this many other nations nodded there head. While Hong Kong didn't smile I could tell he was grateful for the words. Seemingly satisfied Sweden continued.

**Dear Diary,**

**Everyone keeps wanting me to call them "onii-chan". It's so annoying especially when Norway does it since he seems to have no emotions whatsoever.**

Looking at Iceland I could tell he was very embarrassed, if his red face didn't give him away. "Is that really how you feel?" I heard Norway's voice speak up. Though it sounded a bit off. Iceland startled initially at the question before frantically nodding his head. "Okay, than I won't do it anymore." He said. At this Iceland turned his eyes toward the floor but you could see a smile making it's way into his face. I couldn't help but smile at the younger's actions.

(America's POV)

Though everyone smiled and congratulated the youngest Nordic, I turned my attention toward Norway. He looked the same as always. Empty-eyed and straightfaced. But I could tell he didn't feel that way. His voice, while it wasn't obvious, was a dead give away. It's to be expected if you spent your whole life hiding any emotion from others. No one would be able to tell if something was truly wrong. It would be the exact same as if he hid behind a smile.

Soon Sweden began reading again, and though I diverted my attention to said nation, I allowed my eyes to linger on Norway for a few seconds longer before fully diverting my attention away.

**Dear Diary,**

**I met Hong Kong this Halloween, and I can't get him out of my mind. I know he was mostly making fun of me, but all I can think about is taking him up on his offer to come over and play video games.**

I looked toward the youngest Nordic and saw that he was practically on fire from how red his face was. It was endearing, even though he's probably older than me it was endearing to see love at it's purest moment. And even if he tried to deny it no one would believe him. Once again I let my eyes wander to their Norwegian country. Again though his face was once again expressionless in his eyes if you looked close enough you could see something lurking in their depths, hiding from the surface as if it was a crime to feel that way. Something I was to familiar with. Again Sweden began to read again.

**Dear Diary,**

**I made Ice smile with me today. I felt special. He smiles very rarely, but his smile is so soft and I'm glad I saw it. Maybe there's something between us...? Maybe I'm special to him...?**

Everyone turned at this as it was very obvious who had written it. The two nations were embarrassed and blushing like high school teens who just confessed, one obviously worse than the other. Though the moment was very happy and heart warming, I couldn't feel the warmth of it reach my heart. And the reason for that was a certain pale-haired blonde.

(Canada's POV)

I saw Romano quickly leave the room while Italy and Germany stared a moment and I understood why. "Romano, wait!" I asked running to catch up with him. Thankfully the brunette stopped, though he didn't turn around to face me. "Why is everyone but me able to be so close with him?" I heard him ask though it was barely audible and spoken with a heavy heart. Suddenly the Italian nation turned to me and it felt as if I had just been punched in the chest.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he obviously wasn't able to hold them in, his left hand was gripping the fabric above his heart in a grip so tight his knuckles turned white. "Why am I the only one being affected?" Without another word I brought the other into my arms. I couldn't say anything, as I could only relate to him with being over looked.

I was constantly loved by America as he would always seek out my affection if we didn't interact over a long period of time. All I could do was hold the broken nation, and comfort him. And nobody would know, because no one saw us leave, and if they did nobody bothered to follow. Though we are two separate nations, are hearts are one as they ache with the same pain. We are two nations, brought together over being forgotten. But even then we both know, _Everything's going to be just fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *And that ladies and gents was the 15th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. Again I'm sorry for such a long wait and I hope you all enjoyed this and I will see you next time, Bye!*


	17. Chapter 16 They Left Without Knowing the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 16th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. Before we start I want to inform you that I will not have any schedule for uploading as that is very hard to do especially with school for me. Anyway with that being said let's get into this, shall we?*

(Italy's POV)

After we finished reading a bit about Hong Kong and Iceland we decided to break for lunch. Currently I was sitting at a table with Lithuania, Japan, and America. Our group was steadily growing and I felt like there would definitely be some new people joining soon. Call it a hunch but I just had that feeling.

I sighed happily as I looked around at everyone at the table. While yes we looked pretty normal on the outside we were far from it, but we're getting better. Japan is smiling more and is talking to America more relaxed than he has in years. Lithuania is also adding more to the conversations now. America is even eating a bit more, while it's not a monstrous amount of food it's improvement.

America seemed to notice my lack of response during the conversation. "Is everything okay Feliciano?" He asked in low voice as not to draw attention to the use of my human name. "Everything's perfect!" I said happily flashing him a genuine smile. At this everyone else smiled as well.

The conversation continued comfortably, talking about whatever came to mind. Though while we were having this conversation America kept looking at someone. I followed his eyes before smiling to myself. Yes, someone would be joining us very soon.

(Romano's POV)

After lunch ended everyone filed back into the room to read the book again. While I still was a little disheartened I still had to be here or else the others would get mad. While I hadn't been present when the others continued reading, Canada had left the door open so we could still hear the others reading. I guess the book had a loop hole.

I looked over to my brother who was happily sitting next to Germany who also seemed quite content. I felt my stomach twist sourly again, before I quickly diverted my attention. I just wouldn't look at them for now.

The one who was reading this time was China. Though not willingly, I guess paper, rock, scissors wasn't his thing... anyway, he quickly flipped to the last turnable page, muttering angrily under his breath. Without reading it over first he just read straight off the page giving us no preview of how bad it was.

America is jealous of his brother. He's quiet. He's loved. No one expects anything from him. America would give anything for that invisibility.

Everyone either gave a solemn look towards the two of them. Some even had the courage to look regretful. One part for forgetting Canada, the other for pressuring America along the way. I silently scowled at those who did before turning back to China who read again but chose to skim through it before reading again.

Both America and Canada have an intense fear of being alone. America feels isolated from the other countries because of this power. Canada is terrified that there will be a day he forgets himself.

(France's POV)

I looked over at the two countries that I watched grow up. Though they were very different they were also incredibly similar. This, sadly was one of those things. The thing that I hate the most about it is the reason they feel separated is because we all set them apart from us. They probably felt like they only had each other, even then that could have been iffy.

I saw China give the twins a sad glance before returning to reading. While he skimmed it he made a face as if he had eaten something sour like a lemon.

America hates the fact that so many people mistake Canada for him. He wants the other nations to see Canada for who he is: a strong, loving, and downright awesome person. He feels that it brings Canada down to be mistaken for him.

I looked once again toward the twins and saw my old colony giving America a living and warm smile. One which America immediately returned. Nothing like sibling love can be so heartwarming. Again China read the next one over. Though he tried to not give it away a small smile made its way into his face.

Dear Diary,

Today America took me to Disneyland and was really eager to show me something. He made a park devoted to several nations around the world. And... Canada was there. It was one of the first ones there actually. I was touched. He really remembered me!

(China's POV)

America looked over at his brother slightly offended, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Of course I wouldn't forget about you! Do you really think that low of your own brother?" He asked a bit hurt. Canada smiled slightly shaking his head. "Not anymore at least." He commented playfully. I smiled at there display before turning back to the book and reading. This time though I didn't read ahead thinking it would be good as well. I really have bad luck.

Dear Diary,

Sometimes I wonder what what Canada would do if I told him he once had a little brother? I wonder what Canada would have thought about him. They seem very similar, sometimes so much it hurts. I know it's too late, but all I can say now is that I am sorry, Canada, for killing a brother that you never knew, and I'm sorry Confederacy, for making sure you'd never meet him.

The whole room was silent, no one made a sound. It was as if all the light playfulness had been taken out of the room, only to be replaced with shock, and anticipation. Everyone turned to the duo who had been the center of attention this reading. Canada looked over to his brother his look unreadable. I saw him glance at the door before he abruptly stood, and walked out of the room. Everyone was shocked for a minute before they slowly began to file out as well. No one so much as glanced at the American. It wasn't long before I joined them.

(Norway's POV)

America had his head down, hands in his lap after everyone had left. He was so quiet and still, almost like he wasn't there at all, like he was dead. That was until I saw him start to tremble a bit. It wasn't noticeable at first, just his hands shaking a bit. Soon it began to travel up his arms, only to land heavily on his shoulders.

I should have left him like all the others had. Nobody but me stayed, not England, not Italy, not even his own brother. Why was I still here then? I quietly stood up and made my way over to the American. He didn't look up, probably assuming everyone had left. I stood in front of him for a minute before I pushed his head to my chest and began to rub circles too his back.

He went rigid for a minute, almost as if he was trying to hold his broken mask together again, before he let his mask crumple. I felt his hands grip the back of my shirt like it was a lifeline as he stopped trying to hold in his tears. Out of everyone in the meeting I stayed.

No one stayed after hearing the wards about America's past. They left knowing he feared loneliness the most. They left knowing he was the youngest official nation. They left knowing he regretted his past. They left knowing he felt separated from the rest of us. Yet they left without knowing how well he was a putting up a facade, how attentive he was.

I noticed him staring at me after Iceland and Hong Kong's reading. He was the only one to see through my facade. One can only figure out a fake so easily though is to be a fake yourself. They left without noticing a nation was silently falling by themselves. They left behind someone who needed help. They left without knowing the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents was the 16th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. Thank you guys for supporting me in this book, even if the updates take forever. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see all of you next time, Bye!*


	18. Chapter 17: Why Didn’t You Just Say So, Dummy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the 17th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I'm sorry for the long wait but without further ado let's get into this, shall we?

~3rd person POV~

Before anyone realized night had fallen over the group of nations. At this revelation most of the nation's retired to bed. The small group went to their secluded room, and the others retired to their normal bedroom. Everyone but two. America and Norway stayed in the meeting room together.

Even though Norway had managed to calm down the American awhile ago neither had made the suggestion to leave. America didn't because he couldn't face anyone, nor after that rejection. Norway didn't because he wouldn't leave without America wanting to.

For whatever reason Norway felt a wave of protectiveness toward the younger. It may have been because he was alone and vulnerable. It could have been he was the youngest of them all. It didn't matter if he knew why though. All he knew was he wouldn't be leaving the younger alone anytime soon. At least not by choice.

(Norway's POV)

I wasn't sure how long I say there consoling the younger nation. Even after he had calmed down I still held him close to my chest, letting him listen to my beating heart. Finally, I heard the younger utter a word, though it was rough and broken. "Why?"

I stood their for a second, considering his question. "Why did I stay here when everyone else left him?" I let out a soft chuckle as I began to card my hand through his hair. "Because you can't be alone to suffer. No one deserves that, especially you."

He didn't respond upon hearing this so I got a bit worried. Luckily though I didn't have to wait any longer for a response. "You didn't have to stay..." this one sounded very different from the last one. While it was still broken and rough this time it was also very... tired. Both mentally and physically.

"I know," I said comfortingly, "c'mon we should get to bed, everyone else already is." At this suggestion though he held onto me tighter and shook his head. Right as I was about to inquire about this he spoke. "I have no where to go. Canada hates me and is probably sleeping in another room. My bedroom is too lonely, and you have someone in your room."

I looked down at him considering this before I kissed the crown of his head. "I can stay with you in your room tonight then." He looked up at me, his eyes searching for something. Betrayal, hesitation, hatred? I couldn't tell. After awhile he meekly nodded his head. Silently, I pulled him to his feet and led him to his bedroom.

I saw his hesitance to enter the room so I entered first, looking around to guarantee it was empty. When I found no soul inside I led him to his bed and helped him get ready for bed. When he laid down I stood only to feel him reach out a grab my arm. I looked down and saw his face flushed, obviously embarrassed. I smiled down at him understanding and joined him in the bed, pulling him into what I hoped was a comforting embrace.

(America's POV)

After I was enveloped into Norway's embrace I felt myself relax a bit. Even if I had cuddled with my brother in the past, it never felt as comforting as this one did. Maybe it was because I needed it more than ever. Maybe it was because he was here because of his free will. I felt the grip of sleep start to take a hold of me not long after being embraced by Norway.

Unconsciously, I snuggled closer to the warmth of the others chest. "Thank you," I murmured toward him, "I love you..." after uttering that word I drifted off to sleep, feeling the reverberating chuckle of the oldest chest before he uttered something back, though I never got the chance to hear it.

(Japan's POV)

The next morning I awoke in our secret club room and looked around. Around me, Italy and Lithuania slept peacefully, but nothing could stop the cold bitterness that crept into my heart. Nobody deserved that treatment, and no one ever had. So why did we all shun America? What made this different? I silently made the resolve to make amends to the youngest nation, who knows how hurt he must be feeling right now, how lonely.

With a purpose, I got up out of bed and made my way toward the dining room. There I saw some nations already up and conversing. Among these faces I could not spot the Americans. I sighed before I ventured down the hall to the bedrooms. Right as I was about to knock upon the door to the twins bedroom the door opened to reveal a smiling Norwegian.

Obviously not expecting my presence the nation looked at me surprised, albeit a little bit guarded. "Umm, is America in there?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me harshly but before he could utter any words a quiet voice from inside called out. "J-Japan." Almost immediately I responded. "Yes! Yes it's me America! Can I come in?" I asked anxiously.

There was a silent moment that past over the area before I was given the okay. Norway gave me one more glance saying, "please take good care of him, I'll be right back." I nodded to him which he took as an okay and made his way to the kitchen, probably for breakfast for the two. I took a deep breath and entered cautiously.

Upon entering the room I discovers the American wrapped in a blanket looking at me, hopeful, almost desperate.

I looked at him and sat in front of him bowing down. "America, I'm sorry, you didn't deserve any of that treatment I should have stayed and been their for you! You don't have to forgive me for I don't deserve this but I can't bare not making amends with you!" I said by the end of my very short and frank speech there were tears cascading down my cheeks.

I did not have any energy in me though to feel embarrassed though. I just felt desperate for a change. For forgiveness which would never be given. In my turmoil I failed to notice a chuckle escape the youngest lips. Though I did take notice to the hand that gently carded through my hair. "That's all I wanted." The nation said in a watery voice.

Without hesitation I launched myself into America's arms. Don't ask why fit I have no answers. It felt calming though. For both of us. Eventually Norway came back and we managed to get America to eat some food. After this endeavor we all made our way to the meeting room, albeit cautiously.

Upon entering the room we all sat down quickly with America in between the both of us. The atmosphere in the room was tense. Anyone could see a much. At the front of the room Prussia stood with the book in hand. Without any introduction he just began to read out of the book.

**Dear Diary,**

**The only reason I stay neutral and peaceful all the time is because I don't want Liechtenstein to get hurt in war. She's my baby sister and I'd be inconsolable if anything bad ever happened to her. Believe me... I'd really like to smash some of these others guys' faces in...**

Everyone looked around at one another a bit curious. We all had a few suspects in our list as there were many older nations who stayed neutral in wars. The biggest contender among us though was Switzerland. Among myself, China, and a few others only seemed to catch on.Again Prussia began to read obviously a bit more intrigued.

**He isn't as tough as he leads everyone to think. War absolutely terrifies him. He's ashamed by this, so he hides behind his temper and his guns, which are never loaded with anything but blanks.**

After this statement was read, most of not all the nations caught into who the book was talking about. When I spared a glance at the nation I could see his attention was focused on the dead center of where Prussia stood. Though his form stood still I could se the slightest waver of hesitance in his eyes.

**He knows he did the right thing when he taught her how to use a gun. Bet still, watching her carry a gun is one of the things that hurt him the most.**

At this the fire in his eyes extinguished to a sad defeated look. After this statement was said he spared a glance to his sister who was looking at him with such encouraging and loving eyes. Not a word was spoken between the two during this exchange. He looked down at her content quietly ruffling her hair as if coming to terms with something.

**Dear Diary,**

**I miss being with Prussia, Germany, and Austria. We are all siblings yet we have almost never seen one another since we were kids. I miss them.**

At this story all of said nations went stiff. Switzerland had completely stopped what he was doing and slowly let his hands fall into his lap. Everyone around him stared at him expectantly but he made no movements, he spoke no words. All of a sudden Prussia stormed up to where the Switzerland was sitting and pulled him into a hug. "Why didn't you just say so, dummy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that ladies and gents was the 17th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I'm sorry it takes me so long to update this book but it means the world to me that all of you read it. Your continuous support has improved my life and I can't wait for the next update, and I will see all of you, next time. Bye!


	19. Chapter 18: He Didn’t Want to Show Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 18th chapter of The secrets of a Nation. I'm so happy that all of you like this book so much and I'm back with another chapter! Anyway let's get into this.

(America's POV)

I looked around the dining room with a faint sense of familiarity. Around me everyone talked as lively as they used to, it felt nice. Norway and Kiku sat next to me, both stoic nations actively engaged in small talk, reminiscing about their past.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a sudden weight crashing into my back. I looked around and saw Toris and Feli holding onto me tightly. "America!"The Italian nation cried, "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I walked off Ike that, and... and I know you probably won't forgive us but we... we're sorry and... and we missed you so much." At this Both buried their faces into the hem of my shirt and cried.

I felt my initial state of shock slip away and felt a small smile make its way into my face. "Ah. You know I don't like seeing you two like this." I said while I ran my hands through their hair. They tensed at the contact before they looked up to meet my eyes. After seeing that I had no intention to hold a grudge against them, they both bounced up to me and squeezed me with and incredible amount of force.

Norway and Kiku watched the exchange and began to laugh at my situation and I couldn't help but laugh as well. After Feliciano, Toris, and me patched things up we were sent back to the meeting room for another reading session.  
  


(Japan's POV)

After everyone was settled in their seats I made my way to the front. I wanted to read for today as I felt I was getting left out on this opportunity. I silently flipped to the last page and waited for everyone to quiet down before I began to read.

**Dear Diary,**

**Iceland forgot his puffin at home today... the thing just keeps looking at me. I don't know what to do with it... Help...**

This entry along with the friendly atmosphere before hand caused majority of the room to burst into laughter save for a few, aka Norway. After I had finished my small giggle fit I continued reading.

**Once in a while, Norway will seek for attention and becomes to clingy. Denmark loves it when this happens.**

After I finished reading I heard a few "aww"s and "uwu"s sound throughout the the room. I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face. Said nation had a face so red, he looked like it would catch fire soon. I chuckled before continuing to read.

**Dear Diary,**

**A few years ago, Denmark gave me this really stupid necklace with little Lego charms. I made him believe that I threw it away, because honestly, it's kind of hideous. What he doesn't know is that I still wear it everyday, under my clothes. He is such a moron.**

Although this entry was still light hearted and had the room laughing again I couldn't help but grimace. Before coming up I was already prepared for some very harsh entries. With all these entries I knew it wouldn't last long.

**Norway has insomnia. The only thing, other than drugs,that can make him fall asleep is Denmark lying next to him.**

At this the light-hearted atmosphere died down. It was not surprising as many nations dealt with such issues of health. It was however, still something grave to here that another nation didn't have good health.

**Denmark smiles to hide his loneliness. He'll never forgive himself for pushing his entire family away. He clings to Norway because he's the only one who never wanted to leave him.**

I saw Norway look at Denmark with a shocked look and could feel my heart squeeze. During our talk while Alfred was zoned out I had learned quite a few things about the other, including his not so obvious crush on the Danish nation.

**After Denmark gave Norway away to Sweden, that's when Norway's eyes went Emotionless, because he didn't want to show them the real emotion he had, the sadness he was feeling inside.**

Once again I was not surprised by this information as I had questioned the other nation about this earlier. Although sad I got asked the question in return, surprisingly our reasons matched greatly.

**Dear Diary,**

**Want to know a secret? After all these years, and the history between us... As crazy as it sounds, and though he's likely moved on by now, one things for sure, ...I will always love Denmark.**

After reading this I looked toward my new companion and saw him hunched over in his seat. Possibly hoping to be anywhere but there. Right as I was sure he was about to bolt Denmark stood up abruptly and pulled said nation out of the room. I looked at the door with a small smile while the others nation expressions varied.

Silently I closed the book, placing it down in the center, before exiting the room. Afterward I was followed by the other nations. During this time the other nations returned to their rooms to kill some time before dinner. Alfred, Feliciano, Toris, and Me all gathered in our club room. Discussing the news of a possible new recruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than normal. Regardless I hoe you all enjoyed it. Anyway thank you all for reading and I will see all of you next time, Bye!


	20. Chapter 19: It Was Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents, before we get into this chapter I would like to thank you all for caring about the things I write, when I first started writing it was just a hobby, but people actually enjoying it is another story. Anyway let's get into this, shall we?*

(Italy's POV)

Alfred, Kiku, Toris, and me were all gathered in our little club room, discussing the possibility of a new recruit. That new recruit was none other than Norway. Surprisingly, Kiku was the one who brought up the proposition.

"Guys, I think we should ask Norway to join our club." Kiku said, upon entering the club room. "I was just about to suggest that to, he was there for me when no one else really was and I can tell his situation with his brother is a little rocky like mine and Feli's." Alfred added.

I looked at Toris who nodded his head in agreement. "I mean the club was made to be a safe place and if he makes us feel safe, and we can help him then we should do it." I looked at the others and felt one of the genuine smiles I've been getting a lot recently grace my face. Being here helped us all heal and grow a lot as individuals, more couldn't hurt.

After further discussion on the topic we all unanimously decided to sleep on the floor today. Me and Alfred both threw all the blankets, pillows, and sheets we could find into the middle of the room while Tori's and Kiku set them up as a big organized bed. That night, surrounded by all my friends, I had the best sleep of my life.

(Lithuania's POV)

The next morning all of us left the makeshift bed on the floor and went to the dining room. We were the first people to enter the dining room that morning, surprisingly. Soon, more and more nations began to enter the room, most of them paying us no mind.

After a while Norway finally entered the room with Denmark, listening intently to what he was saying. All of us made eye contact over the table before Alfred slowly got up and made his way over to the two Nordic nations. I saw Alfred gently tap Norway's shoulder, looking slightly nervous before pointing toward our table.

I saw Norway look over at Denmark before both he and Alfred made their way to the table. I could blatantly tell that Norway was picking up on Alfred's nerves as he looked at him with concern. Once they both arrived at the table he said, "you wanted to ask me something?" Looking towards me then Kiku for an explanation.

The Japanese nation gave Norway a polite smile before speaking, "yes, we were wondering if you would like to join our club of sorts? It's basically a place where all of us can just be... us and not our nations. I know this may sound weird and you don't have to answer right away, we just wanted to bring it up to you." At this Feliciano butted in, "you also have to pick a human name to call yourself."

After our case was made I looked over to Norway who had an unreadable expression on his face. "I'll think about it." He said giving us a small smile, before getting up to rejoin Denmark. While the smile was reassuring I could still feel my stomach twist in anxiety, and I knew Alfred was far worse off.

(Feliciano's POV)

After a few minutes we all stood up and made our way to the meeting room, where the next reading was going to take place. The reader this time was France who looked more than happy to read it.

Dear Diary,

Spain kept swooning over fratello's art, so I tried to draw some. It was awful! That idiot found it and told me it was okay, and told me to stop crying. He even hung it up on his wall to show off. Not that I care at all... idiot...

I frowned after this entry was read. I knew that my brother always thought I was better than him, even though that's not true. I may exceed in certain things that he doesn't, but so does he! I wish he could just see that. Over the years I could tell it got to him, while he still loved me he became more distant and hostile... was it my fault?

Whenever Spain came home from a particularly taxing battle, he would sleep for at least an entire day to regain his strength. Romano would sit beside his bedside until Spain's eyelids would flutter open.

The room smiled at this entry while my brother turned the color of a ripe tomato. I could see that he was obviously flustered not expecting that secret to get blabbed to the world, literally. Next to him Spain gave him a proud smile and pulled him into a side hug and signaled France to continue reading.

Dear Diary,

One day I was going over to Spain and saw him crying. I couldn't believe it. Spain that is always smiling is crying. I was sad, upset, and worried. So I did everything to cheer him up... I don't know what I would do if he stopped smiling...

As I looked around the room I could see some bittersweet faces, most likely from hearing that Spain had cried from an unknown cause. It is very unsettling to hear that Spain had cried, though he is only human. I saw Spain giving Romano a thankful smile, squeezing the shoulder his hand still laid on.

Dear Diary,

I caught Roma crying again. He wouldn't tell me why, or what's wrong. He just stands there crying.

I felt my insides turn at this entry. I could never imagine my older brother crying, and thinking of the possibility I was the cause made the discomfort even greater. Alfred seemed to sense this as he comfortingly pulled me into a side hug and rubbed my shoulder. When I turned to look at him I could see his eyes weren't looking at me pitifully and instead looking away as not to make it seem like a big deal. I couldn't help but smile thankfully at him.

Dear Diary,

If Antonio watches one more Animal Planet special about jungle catsI'm going to punch him down into Africa and see if he likes it when those darn babies grow up and EAT HIS FACE OFF.

Everyone laughed at this entry, even Romano cracked a smile. At least I thought it was everyone. After the entry was read my eye caught Germany who looked at me with an almost hurt look in his eyes.

Dear Diary,

I'm still wondering what Spain sees in me. There's nothing special about me. I'm rude, I'm lazy, I'm not artistic, or good with trade like my brother. I'm the complete opposite of him! Italy is perfect, and I'm just his stupid older brother. What does that tomato eating idiot see in me?

The next entry that was read gave the room a gloomy atmosphere and I couldn't stop the feeling of guilt crawling up my throat, begging for release. I didn't heed to the request though and opted to keep my mouth shut. I wasn't about to steal the spotlight from my brother, not again.

Dear Diary,

I will never let the stupid tomato go. Not like my idiot brother and Holy Rome. Hell, if he wants to leave, let him try. He better know that I will run after that idiot's butt of his faster than his armada could sink. Because underneath it all, I... I love him.

After this statement was read I saw my brother hurriedly stand up and try and make a run for it. Before he could though Spain pulled him back down as he still had his arm around him from earlier. Without any words Spain just smiled down at him before placing a kiss onto his forehead. My brother stared up at him with wide eyes before his face lit up red. I smiled at them and heard a few chorus' of agreement and awws. Silently, I made my way out of the room with Alfred next to me. No one even realized we had left but it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *And that guys is chapter 19 of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope all of you enjoyed and I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	21. Chapter 20: And Nothing but the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 20th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I've been reading your guy's comments and already have some things planned for the future so keep an eye out. Anyway let's get into this, shall we?*

(America's POV)

Me and Feli sat in the dining room talking about whatever came to mind for a good 20 minutes before anyone started entering. Nobody seemed to pay me or Feli any mind. While it was a relief to a certain degree, it felt... crushing. I sat there for a bit wondering if this is how my brother felt, which caused my mood to drop significantly.

I tried my best not to let it show though, as I knew the Italian nation across from me was experiencing the same kind of turmoil. Alas, As he was one of my close friend he saw right through my facade. Upon noticing my mood switch he placed his hand on mine and gave me a small smile.

I was quick to return this gesture before I saw his eyes widen and he recoiled his hands down to his lap. I looked at him worried and confused before I looked around me. I didn't see anything that could have possibly caused such discomfort the the nation, which only heightened my worry. Feli stayed mostly quiet throughout lunch, only adding a few things here and there.

Soon the lunch break ended and we all made our way to the meeting room. Or at least, I was before I was quickly yanked into the bathroom. I felt my back land against the cold tile wall. Upon opening my eyes I came face to face with a very displeased German nation. I saw him look me up and down as if assessing me before he scoffed. "I don't know what he sees in you."

After that he left the room I was alone with my thoughts. One thought just kept coming back to the surface. 'Who was he talking about?' I shook my head before fixing my clothes and entered the room where all the other nations were already seated. I took a seat next to Japan this time and scanned my eyes across the room before me. Only a few things in particular caught my eye.

The first thing that caught my eye was the fact that Feli and Germany seemed to be exchanging shuttle looks toward the other. Somehow they never caught the other staring which just ended up bringing down their moods more. I frowned at the sight, it was oddly puzzling. You'd think after finding your past lover you'd be lovey doves and all over each other, but it wasn't like that at all.

The second thing that caught my eye was how Japan and Norway were having a staring contest across the table. It wasn't hostile or suffocating like Feliciano and Germany's though. It was more like they were both communicating without talking. They didn't even appear to use facial expressions

The last thing that caught my eye was the way that Spain was all over Romano, or as he would want to be called South Italy... bad habits are hard to break... Dang it don't get distracted! Anyway, after the sweet little diary entry moment we had previously it seemed Spain didn't seem scared to be super attached to the Italian. Although, the Italian nation appeared the same, give or take the small smile on his face, albeit a bit terrifying... it was nice to see. Much better than the permanent scowl he seemed to always wear.

(Sweden's POV)

As everyone was chatting and discussing certain trivial topics, I made my way to the front of the table. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't consider reading, but I felt a psychological pull toward, like something important was about to be revealed. Upon taking my place at the head of the table the chatter slowly began to quiet down. Once the room was completely silent I began to read.

**Sweden knows he's good-looking and attractive. He tells random girls sometimes that they look beautiful. He actually has a more flirtatious side towards girls, but his stoic side is shown more when he's with Finland.**

While it was a bit uncomfortable to talk about myself in 3rd person, I found the book told no lies. This had been one of my daily habits, as many of the female nations could vouch for, though I feel the last part could be taken in a more harmful way than expected. Upon looking up I saw that Finland had a look on his face that reminded me of a kicked puppy. I felt the urge to go and reassure him that he was thinking wrong and that he didn't make me uncomfortable, but decided against it at the last minute.

**When Sweden has something in his mouth he only pronounces vowels.**

While this statement was not entirely wrong, it wasn't entirely true either. I saw my family chuckle a bit at this entry and I let out an amused snort myself. The reason this entry isn't true nor false is because when I eat instead of actually talking I'll make pleased sounds instead. It's a weird habit I'd had since I was young that I guess I never outgrew. After my family ended their giggle fit I began reading again.

**The Nordics have a Minecraft server they play in together. Denmark is often a troll and decides to destroy Sweden's castles, but then everyone else teams up on Denmark and kills him with meat, just to humiliate him.**

I felt Denmark glaring holes into me, more than likely upset over the fact that his humiliation was told to the world. The others didn't seem to find that our little family secret had been revealed either. I could only shrug my shoulders at this. While news of our server had gotten out, none of them new which server it was so we'd still be left alone. Unless Iceland randomly invited Hong Kong onto our server. I swear at this point that boy might have an even bigger identity crisis.

**Dear Diary,**

**I really hate it when other people say Finland is weak; he's gone through many hardships and accomplished so much. I wish I could tell him more often how proud I am of him.**

While I was reading this entry I made eye-contact with Finland the whole time. I knew this entry by heart. I must have read and written it on many desperate occasions for that to be possible, but it was the truth... and nothing but the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents is the 20th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and upload the next chapter soon. Anyway thank you all for reading and I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	22. Chapter 21: Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents, and welcome to the 21st chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all are enjoying this book so far, I put my upmost care into writing books. I hardly ever will discontinue a book. So even if I'm taking a stupidly long time to update just remember I will update it eventually. Anyway, let's get into this, shall we?*

(Japan's POV)

After Sweden finished reading his entries everyone ate some dinner before they all retired to their rooms for the night. Just as I was about to leave the dining room for our club room I felt someone tug at my sleeve. Confused, I turned around to identify who had done the strange gesture, only to come face to face with Norway. I tilted my head as if to ask him what he needed.

Seeming to understand what I was asking Norway looked me dead in the eye before he began talking. "So I considered your guys offer to join your group." He said a bit nervously, which in itself was still a bit surprising. When I made no comment he sighed and looked down at the ground and mumbled something.

I stared at him puzzled for a second before I asked him if he could repeat that. This time he rose his head and hesitantly asked me, "could I still... join?" I looked at him with a blank expression, which I soon realized was a bad move before I broke into a grin and nodded. "Of course, we would love to have you," I informed him. I saw his shoulders physically relax, "Come, I'll take you to meet them, so we can have our own little initiation."

Without another word I dragged Norway out of the dining area to our club room. If anyone saw us no one mentioned it, nor questioned where we were going. They all were probably to tired with today's events to really have a care what other nations were doing. Without any interruptions the both of us made our way down the empty hall. I let go of his hand giving him a reassuring smile before I quickly opened the door.

Everyone's head turned towards us and I saw their eyes immediately light up with excitement. The first one to say something had been none other than Feliciano. "Norway, are you going to join our group, oh please say you are!?" He asked enthusiastically. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the Nordic nation's hesitant nod. Everyone quickly gathered around the new nation as they started to bombard him with questions, well minus Alfred who just stared at him happily.

Sensing Norway's oncoming panic, I quickly stepped in to calm down Toris and Feliciano. "Okay guys, before we start to overwhelm him shouldn't we initiate him first." Feliciano seemed to realize his mistake as he quickly stood in-front of the currently lost nation. "Norway, what is your human name?" At this question said nation seemed to calm down a bit. Obviously, he had been prepared for this question. "My name is Lukas Bondevik."

After the Norwegian nation spoke, Alfred was the First Nation to speak up. "Hello Lukas, my name is Alfred it's nice to meet you." After this everyone else, including me, introduced ourselves with our human name. When everyone finished their introductions I stood in-front of him and pulled him into the room completely. "Welcome to the group."

(Norway's POV)

When I woke up the next morning, I felt better than I had ever felt in the past. Last night everyone insisted that we all camp out and sleep next to each other. I will admit I was a bit apprehensive about the whole thing. This was something that was a bit uncommon in even my family. Yet, everyone seemed really excited about the prospect, including Japan, so I gave in.

Eventually, everyone woke up and we all made our way to the dining room to eat. We sat at a table and talked a bit while we ate a nice meal. While we were talking I saw Denmark staring at me like a lost puppy and felt my heart clench. I knew we had just discussed our relationship going forward, we had barely become official, though no one new about this, yet we weren't acting any differently toward each other.

After breakfast all of the nations made their way into the meeting room. At the head of the table was Spain who seemed super excited to read this time. When everyone had eventually settled down, the Spanish nation began to read the next entry.

**Dear Diary,**

**I am not afraid of dying or fading away. All I'm afraid of afraid being forgotten.**

I noticed that the Spanish Nation seemed very hurt by this entry. If I remember correctly him, Prussia, and France were very close friends since they were young. Finding out something like this must have certainly been tough. He seemed to try and brush off this entry as best as he could before he continued reading.

**Prussia is a very cuddly country. He likes sitting close to people, along with giving and receiving hugs. Part of it is the lack of affection Germanic showed, but it's mostly just him.**

After reading this entry I saw that Spain appeared a little more at ease. This entry, albeit a little sad, was still sweet and cute. For me I could tell that Prussia was a very overwhelming nation, it didn't really surprise me that this nation would like hugs and affection since he always seems to be seeking someone's attention.

**Dear Diary,**

**Austria learned Gangnam Style in the piano. Mien Gott, why!?**

After reading this entry I could also see that Spain had visibly relaxed more. He even found this one amusing as he let out a laugh after reading it. Behind me I could hear the nation exclaim something along the lines of, "It isn't funny!!!" Yet I still kept my attention on the nation speaking. I became aware while we were reading these entries that more than likely after reading funny and cute entries, a really bad one would soon follow.

**Dear Diary,**

**I think it's all my fault. I did it, they all blame me... It's all my fault, I've destroyed the dearest thing to me. I'm sorry bruder, maybe I shouldn't be a country anymore... it's all my fault...**

While Spain was reading I could hear the small hitches in his breath, like he couldn't believe what he was reading. He appeared to be so heartbroken when he heard this revelation. Even I could feel the corners of my mouth start to drag down in a frown. It wasn't unusual for a nation to become depressed. Yet, it didn't mean that it wasn't unsettling for us to hear something like this.

**Dear Diary,**

**There are rumors that the allies will resolve Germany, I won't let them kill my brother, even if I must die...**

After reading this entry I saw tears in Spain's eyes. Before anyone else could see it coming, said nation dropped to book and ran out of the room. I heard more than saw the Prussian run out of the room after his friend, trying to get him to stop. "Wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents is the 21st chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	23. Chapter 22: Very Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to another chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I'm surprised how many people actually enjoy this story so far, I also have to say I'm enjoying your comments as I do read them, some are very entertaining to me. Anyway let's get into this chapter, shall we?*

(Spain's POV)

I don't know why I ran, it's not like any of this mattered anymore. It was over, it's in the past. I think it was the fact that my friend had kept all of this for me. That he never trusted me enough to tell me. That I didn't figure it out sooner. That I never realized. What kind of nation does that make me.

I ran out of the room. I couldn't handle being there anymore. I felt all their eyes on me judging me. They new me and Prussia were friends. It seemed like they were mocking me. How we were so close but that o barely new anything about them. I felt tears run down my cheeks. Why was I crying?...

I had no reason to cry..........

I don't deserve to cry...

I ran into mine and Netherlands shared room. Quickly slamming the door shut. I leaned my body heavily against it before I crumpled to the floor in a sobbing mess. I felt so stupid. I was overreacting, but I didn't know how to stop the tears. Why couldn't I just do one simple thing right. I heard frantic knocks at my door but I didn't have the energy to get up and open it. I was just so tired.

(Prussia's POV)

I felt myself panic as I chased after Spain. While he was reading I could tell he was getting more and more upset. Even if others couldn't tell at first I could. When he fled the room I was immediately on his tale, calling out to him. He didn't seem to here me though as he went straight to his room and shut the door.

I pounded viciously on the door. I could hear crying on the other side. After 5 minutes my anxiety had peaked and I just decided it would be best to knock down the door at that point. Upon removing the annoying obstacle I came upon the most heartbreaking sight ever. "Spain." I said sadly before I rushed toward him and engulfed him in a hug. I felt him tense at first, as if unsure before he snuggled closer.

The reading was delayed for an hour after that, but no one complained. And if Romano sat a little bit closer to Spain after that, no one mentioned it. When we resumed reading Canada volunteered to read in Spain's place. Sadly I saw a few people try to remember his name. I know it wasn't there fault though. Canada didn't talk to many people so they had never learned his name, and in conversation he rarely came up. I just hope he tries to converse with others though. To be more confident.

**Ivan wouldn't hurt a fly, if he could help it. He's actually a bit of a prankster. When he goes "kolkolkol" out of nowhere, it's not that he's threatening the others- he just love giving others a good scare every once in a while...**

I looked toward the Russian nation and saw him smiling his signature smile. When I first met him of course I thought it was creepy at first, but the more I saw it I noticed it was just... really awkward.

**They are both extremely hard to sleep next to... Russia often snores like a train. China moves around and kicks like crazy... yet they can still sleep with each other without a problem.**

I laughed at this entry as I always thought that Russia would snore, but for someone who had been around as long as China, I didn't think he'd move around a lot in his sleep. I guess he's always busy in a way.

**China doesn't understand why people are scared of Russia and it makes him sad when they treat him like a monster. He wasn't always kind and yes he did harm many people, but which country didn't?**

I finally glanced around the room after this entry. I saw a few nations look down guilty. This statement was very true. Russia did hurt people, there is no denying that, but so did everyone else here. Some are just better at sweeping stuff like that underneath the rug. We all did bad things, we're not perfect. Sadly I guess that's one way we are similar to humans. I glanced around the room before I saw an odd sight of Russia and America having a conversation over the table. They didn't use words though, but it didn't seem like they needed any.

After whatever kind of conversation they were having Russia scanned his eyes around the room before they landed on the eldest nation here. The corners of his lips slightly quirking up. I felt my eyebrow raise at this. This was interesting, very interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents was the 22nd chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all are enjoying this and I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	24. Chapter 23: Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 23rd chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. Before we begin I would like to ask everyone to refrain from fighting in the comments section. Be mindful of how you talk to others and be kind please. That's all I have for now so let's get into this, shall we?*

(Prussia's POV)

After the reading had ended everyone took a break for lunch. I decided to keep my eyes on America and Russia, something just seemed a bit weird between the two. While watching America, I saw Italy bound up to him like an overexcited puppy. "Hey America! Ready for lunch?" At this I saw the American smile before nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll catch up with you. I have something to deal with real quick." I saw the bubbly nation quirk his head at this before he shrugged and bid America goodbye.

After the Italian nation finally left the room I saw America sigh a bit which was... really unlike him. Right after this, the younger nation left the room. Not wasting any time I immediately got up and followed him. Instead of making his way to the lunch room, however, he turned down the hallway to the rooms. This, of course, peaked my interest. I snuck over to the hallway and peaked around the corner just in time to see America knock on Russia's door before he was let in.

This was really weird for one reason and one reason alone. It was that America looked around before he knocked on the door. Like he didn't want people to know he was here. Anyway, I silently made my way to the door before I leaned my ear against it and listened. It was a bit muffled but I could make out what they we're discussing.

(America's POV)

"So, China huh?" I asked the taller nation. He looked a bit awkward before he scratched the back of his head and replied. "Yeah." I chuckled at this. "That's good, you both are a good fit for each other." At this I saw the Russian shake his head but there was a small smile on his face. "You think so?" He asked hopefully. Cute I thought before I continued talking. "I know so." There was a pleasant silence between us before Russia spoke up again.

"How's Alaska?" He asked, voice a lot more confident then before. "Ah you know, the same old energetic sprite she's always been. Always telling me how much she wants to be like her two dads. Recently though she's been bugging me about when her other dad is going to come visit her again." Russia laughed at this, a find smile covering his face. "Ahh, that girl. Didn't I just visit her last week?" "You did but you know how she is about you and me." I reminded him. "You're right." This was nice, the small sweet conversations me and Russia had together when no one else was around.

"I should get going before Italy starts freaking out about where I disappeared off to." The older just nodded his head, "okay, I won't keep you any longer." He said. Right as I was at the door I stopped and turned around. "Good luck with China. I'm rooting for you." Russia nodded his head, "thank you. Also, tell our daughter she has to be a little more patient before I can visit her again." "Can do," I replied before I turned and left the room.

(Prussia's POV)

While listening I heard America get closer to the door. Taking this as my chance while he was talking I left. What were they talking about? Alaska? Our daughter? China? Good luck? What's going on between them. I shouldn't have ever spied on them. Now I have to find out what's going on or I'm going to go crazy and blurt out what I just heard. To avoid me doing something stupid I just decided to skip lunch and go back to the meeting room. Luckily for me, it wasn't very long before people started to trickle back into the meeting room. The person reading this time was Hungary.

(America's POV)

I noticed that Hungary was super excited about being able to read today. Recently everything seems to hold important information so I couldn't wait to find out what was written for now. Wasting no time Hungary immediately began to read.

**America is like Sealand's "Cool Uncle". They hang out and act like kids together. Alfred let's Peter get away with all the things that he isn't usually allowed to do. Sealand and thinks America is the coolest.**

I smiled at this. Since I was always an adult figure in my states lives I never really got the chance to be a cool uncle like I always wanted. Since Sealand came around though I've been able to do so. Though, I am his brother but I get what they are trying to say.

**Dear Diary,**

**Sometimes I think that, without Latvia, I would have given up trying to become a country.**

I smiled though it was bittersweet. This reminded me about my brother and I. I always thought about what life would be like if France hadn't taken Canada away? Maybe I wouldn't even be a country now.

**Dear Diary,**

**I know it's selfish of me, but the reason I don't recognize sealand as his own country is because I want to keep him with me as long as possible before he tries to become independent like America did.**

After hearing this I felt my stomach twist. Everyone around me mainly focused on the fact he wants to keep Sealand with him. No one payed attention to the last part. The part that hurt me the most. Am I the reason for England acting the way he does now?

**Dear Diary,**

**Sealand must hate me. After all, I've been a pretty big prick to him. I wish I could dote on him more, but I don't have the courage to do that. Not after America. I don't want to make the same mistake again.**

Is he really like this because of me. No that can't be, he knows why I left doesn't he? He understands what I dealt with right? I looked over at England who looked a bit embarrassed but otherwise fine. Me wanting to be free, and to save myself wasn't a good enough reason? Love is more than just giving a kid what they want.

He knows that right...?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents is the 23rd chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all enjoyed this update and please as a reminder be nice in my comments as I do read them. Anyway I'll see all of you next time.*


	25. Chapter 24: Misfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 24th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this book. I've been procrastinating if I'm being honest with you. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let's get into this, shall we?*

(Japan's POV)

In the dining hall, all the nations, besides a select few, were eating and conversing. I sat with Lukas, Feliciano, and Toris. While we were eatingand talking about anything we could think about Denmark approached our table. "Umm, sorry to interrupt but could I borrow Norway for a bit?" He asked a bit awkwardly. I exchanged looks with the others at the table before we all nodded our heads.

Without skipping a beat Denmark quickly grabbed Lukas' arm and pulled him out of the room. I stared at the door a few seconds after it closed. I wonder what they would discuss. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried...

(Norway's POV)

After Denmark asked to speak with me I was immediately pulled out of the room. Denmark was walking fast, it was becoming hard to keep up. I tried tugging my arm to free myself, but he only tightened his grip in response. However, he did slow down his pace after noticing my difficulty keeping up. He made his way to his and Sweden's shared room.

I was swiftly pulled inside. Before I could say a word I heard the sound of the door locking. I turned around to face my friend, "Denmark wha-" I began to ask but was stopped when I was roughly shoved against the wall. I looked up shocked to meet a cold gaze. I was dumbfounded, Denmark has never behaved in this manner before. At least not to me before.

I turned my gaze downward to avoid his, yet I could still feel it boring into my skin. "Why are you being like this?" I lifted my head up at this. "What are yo-," again I couldn't finish my sentence. "You stopped talking to us, to me. Did I do something wrong?" At this I shook my head. He didn't do anything, "no," was my reply, "I guess I got occupied with Japan and the others." I replied offhandedly.

Denmark, however, did not take this lightly. "Then, stop hanging out with those misfits, and come back to us!" I was shocked. Did he just call them... misfits? "Who exactly are you calling misfits?" I asked. "Oh, Norway you know what I mean. We haven't even talked about-". Before he could finish however, I cut him off. "It seems like there was a good reason for it then."

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. "Well those misfits seem to be the only people that actually care." I replied coldly. I shrugged off his hand from my shoulder and started to walk away. I felt Denmark's hand reach for my wrist. "Norway wait!" I scoffed. "If you will excuse me, this misfit needs to join his friends." At that I promptly walked out of the room.

(Japan's POV)

After lunch everyone began to file into the conference room again. After a bit Norway entered the room, followed by Denmark a bit later. I shot a questioning look at Lukas, but he merely shook his head in response. Before I could say anything to him Feliciano stood at the front of the table with the book. I gave the other Nation a look that said, 'we will discuss this later', before turning to face my ally. Italy was quick to start reading.

**Dear Diary,**

**Sometimes I wonder what it must be like to be a human. How wonderful would it be? Sure, you die sooner. But you get to fall in love without it being a problem. You could find someone to actually grow old with. You wouldn't have to be alone and watch a lot of your friends die while you lived. It must be nice...**

I felt a twinge in my heart at these words. This was a topic commonly thought about amongst every nation. Yet, it was taboo to talk about amongst each other. Being somewhat important led to more suffering than good. I mean I would know after my many centuries of life.

**Dear Diary,**

**I still can't forgive myself for what happened to Jeanne, I try and hide the pain with a smile, but it's still there. Everyone thinks I hate England for her death, but... I could never bring myself to hate him... I only hate myself.**

This too tugged at my heartstrings. However, for a different reason. I had never had this experience, always choosing to not interact with any humans. However this event had been particularly impactful in France's life. To hear that he only blamed himself for her death brought even more grief to my heart. One glance and England told me he felt the same. With a bit of hesitation, Feliciano began to read again.

**Canada wasn't hurt when France had to give him to England after the Seven Years' War. He was hurt when France had the opportunity to take him back, and he didn't.**

At this I glanced at the quietest nation of the whole group. He was promptly looking at his hands in his lap. You could tell that he was still deeply hurt by this. When I looked at France, however, he portrayed a different emotion completely. He seemed shocked by this information. That in itself left me... baffled. Again Feliciano began to read again.

**England took Canada away from France. So France took America away from England.**

Throughout the whole reading most of the nations had kept quiet except for the few occasional whispers. However, this time not a sound was made. The whole atmosphere became tense as everyone looked between a wide-eyed England, a regretful looking France, and a.... America... oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents was the 24th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all enjoyed and it sorry for the wait. Anyway I'll see all of you next time, Bye!*


	26. Chapter 25: Just a Big Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 25th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I know I have disappeared after a longer period of time than usual, but I had some problems that needed sorting out. Anyway, let's get into this, Shall we?*

(France's POV)

"America," I began slowly standing up and walking toward him. "No, it's fine," he began looking up toward the ceiling, "I'm going to go on ahead... see all of you later." He said, turning and leaving the room. I heard the sound of several chairs screeching as Norway, Japan, and Lithuania followed him out. At the table Italy still stood there looking unsure. He cast Germany a pleading a look, who gave a nod in reply, before booking it out of the room.

I heavily sank back into my seat with a sigh. Placing my head in my hands. I tried to ignore the world, figuratively and literally, as everyone began filing out of the room. When a sickening quiet sank in I finally lifted my head to meet vibrant green eyes. Though, they seemed to have lost some of their shine over the years.

"...you know your a real jerk sometimes right?" He asked his eyes turning glassy. I let out a sigh at this. "Yeah, I am aren't I?"

(Norway's POV)

I was the first to reach Alfred after he left the room. Mostly because he unexpectedly bolted after leaving. He made it all the way to the room, but didn't have time to close it before I appeared. After I managed to wrangle my way inside, Alfred let go of the door and stood with his eyes glued to the floor.

I peaked my head out to Toris, Kiku, and Feliciano. Silently telling them to give us a minute. Understanding this, Kiku gently led the other two to the cafeteria to get something to eat. With a grateful sigh I closed the door and turned to the American. "Alfred please look at me." I said coming to stand in front of him. At this he shook his head. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips.

"Ah, you really are just a big kid aren't you?" I asked ruffling his hair a bit before pulling him into a hug. Despite our obvious height difference he still managed to bury his head into the crook of my neck. "You know it's okay to be upset, to feel betrayed right?" He shook his head at this but his grip on my shirt tightened. It wasn't long before his shoulders began to shake with sadness, as tears coated my shoulder. That was fine.

I gently began to card my hands through his hair. Yeah, he really was a big kid after all...

(Italy's POV)

As I was sitting and eating with Kiku and Toris, I spotted Germany enter. I quickly excused myself, not before seeing the two exchange a fond look and headed over to him. "Germany!" I yelled happily, racing to stand in front of him. A saw a loving smile grace his lips and I couldn't help but return it. "Thank you!" I said, enveloping him in a hug.

~1 hour earlier~

"Italy," I heard someone call my name, "can we talk for a second?" Turning I saw that it was Germany, but he appeared kind of solemn. I glanced at the others for a second before nodding my head. "Sure." Germany led me a bit away from the flush of people entering the conference room.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, looking at him curiously. "I um-, I wanted to talk to you about you-, me-, us-, this whole thing that's um..." he sighed frustrated, "How do I say this?" He mumbled unsurely. At his obvious mental breakdown I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. "Just say what's on your mind, I'm old enough, I can take it."

At this Germany nodded, taking a deep breath before saying, "What are we? I know we fell in love when we were young. I know that we still love each other. But, you don't talk to me anymore. Ever since that day all you do is spend your time with the others. Am I not that important anymore? Did you realize you don't like me anymore? Is there someone else?"

At this I shook my head regretfully. I knew I hadn't talked to Germany since that day. We kind of went our separate ways. Or I just did. "Of course I still love you, I fell in Love with you back then and I did now. I guess I'm just... scared..." I said quietly. "Everyone I fall in love with just leaves me, you did, my grandpa did. Even me and Romano are drifting no matter how much I try and pretend we aren't." I say, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I felt Germany's hands gently cup my cheeks, wiping away the offending liquid. "I may have left once before, but I still came back. I promise you no matter what, even if I disappear I'll always come right back home to you." He said looking at me lovingly. "Why would you do that for me?" I said unsure. He smiled gently at me. "Because," He said leaning in, "I love you."

~present time~

"I love you too." I said leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips.

(Norway's POV)

After I had calmed Alfred down, we ate a bit for dinner, before everyone filed into the conference room. I saw France glance sadly at the American before diverting his attention to the front. Prussia was reading this time.

**Dear Diary,**

**What's the bid deal about wearing a dress? I like wearing what's cute and comfy. There shouldn't be people angry or disgusted by it. If you like it, wear it. That's my motto.**

At this I looked around at a few people who could have written this. I know I had heard this saying from somewhere, but I couldn't remember from who it was.

**Lithuania hates it when Poland gets angry in public. Poland only gets angry when people stare and whisper about his outfit, or if they call him ugly.**

Ah, so it must've been Poland who wrote the first one. It made sense. Everyone gets upset when people talk about them. I know I do.

**Dear Diary,**

**When Poland saw my scars, he showed me his. They came from a situation that I can't even put into writing, one that is completely awful that I won't bother to try and transcribe. But that was the day that I knew, deep in my heart, that no matter what happened between our countries, we would always be inseparable, and that whatever trials us two may face, our bond will never break.**

I glanced toward Toris and saw a find smile grace his lips as he and Poland exchanged eye contact. There was something between the two. What it was I don't know for sure.

**Both Lithuania and America are able to comprehend and communicate in all existing languages. This is all due to Tony's actions. When he first landed on Earth, he inserted the Babel fish in America's ear, as America was the first Earth being he cane in contact with. After meeting Lithuania, he inserted a Babel fish into Lithuania's ear as well. None of the other nations know about this, however.**

I glanced toward Toris and Alfred at this entry, ironically the two managing to have sat next to each other. Both of them were excitedly talking about something. I couldn't help but smile at the pair.

**When Lithuania speaks English, he has a horrible tendency to use slang from the 1920's United States. America hasn't told his that those phrases are out of date, mostly because he misses the light-heartedness of the slang.**

After this I saw Toris give Alfred a shocked look before they both ran around the room. One running from the other, but they were both laughing nonetheless. He really is just a big kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents is the 25th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. This one was one of the slightly longer ones so I hoped you enjoyed, and I will see all of you, next time, Bye!*


	27. Chapter 26: Old Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 26th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. It makes me really happy to know all of you enjoy this book so far! Anyway let's just get into this, Shall we?*

(Germany's POV)

Eventually, we were finally able to convince Lithuania to not murder America. Nonetheless, it tired everyone out, so we decided to stop there for the night. As everyone was filing out I spotted a familiar brunette amongst the crowd. I felt myself smile and I quickly packed up the few things I brought with me.

Upon exiting the conference room, I found that Italy wasn't among the crowd entering the room. I quickly looked down the room hallway and found not a hair of the Italian Nation. Confused, I turned around and walked toward the conference room, maybe he left something behind? I poked my head through the doorframe, but was only meant with silence. I felt my head swim in confusion when I heard talking.

I looked around my surrounding and saw light coming from the empty hallway. Worriedly, I decided to investigate. I briskly walked to the door at the very end, and raised my hand to knock. I stopped however when I heard the sound of laughter. Though I had heard many people laugh in my time I found this one different somehow. It was... carefree and loving.

I took a deep breath before I knocked. The room became silent almost instantly. I could hear the sound of whispering and shuffling. I raised my hand to knock again, but was stopped by the doorknob jiggling, the door creaking open. "...Germany?"

(Italy's POV)

I tried to keep a straight face as Germany stood there dumbfounded with a fist still raised to knock. "...Germany?" I decided to call after a few minutes of no response. This seemed to startle him out of dis trance as he instantly brought his hand back to his side. "I-Italy. Why aren't you in you're room?" I couldn't help but let a gentle smile at this.

Silently, I glanced around behind him to make sure no one else had followed. After I noticed it was only Germany I instantly motioned for him to come in before I closed the door behind us. Upon seeing the four other nations in the room Germany looked even more bewildered. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"It's okay Germany, were not planning the worlds demise or anything." Said Kiku, happily inserting himself into Alfred's side. At this he seemed to relax a bit, before he asked, "What are all of you doing in here then?" I exchanged a few glance with everyone before I nodded and turned to the German nation. "Well, we're hear because we've made a... club of sorts." I explained.

Intrigued by this Germany slowly sat down and asked, "What kind of club is this?" At this Toris spoke up. "Well this club was basically made so that everyone in it could just be... themselves, not their nations." At this I noticed Germany seemed dumbfounded. "You can, -you can do that?" At this Alfred smiled, "well I mean we did, and it's not hurting anyone. If anything it made us closer."

The German nodded at this. I comfortingly held his hand. "The only requirement is that you have a human name." I added, "Do you want to join?"

(Japan's POV)

The next morning I awoke squished against Alfred. Now that we had an even number of members we could afford to sleep in pairs. Lucas and Toris, me and Alfred, and finally Feliciano and Germany. Or should I say Ludwig. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I recalled last night.

~Flashback~

Germany carefully thought about Feliciano's words. "Ludwig." I heard a quiet mumble. "What was that Germany?" I heard Feliciano ask. "My names Ludwig." He repeated. Alfred smiled joyfully at the German before extending his hand. "Nice to meet you Ludwig. I'm Alfred."

~Flashback end~

Eventually everyone else managed to drag themselves out of bed toward the dining room. After a quick breakfast with our newly included member everyone filed back into the conference room. Despite having nothing to really do everyone always managed to wake up early for the reading. Well, almost everyone I immediately thought as I looked across the table and noticed a sleeping Sealand and Greece.

Today the reader was Poland. He stood proudly at the center, waiting for the rooms commotion to quiet down before beginning.

**Germany finds America annoying, childish, and loud... but Germany would trust America with his life.**

I noticed Ludwig give a slight head bow with a gentle smile before turning to focus on the Italian Nation currently curled into his side. They were a cute couple. I remember the overbearing days of dealing with those lovesick puppies as teammates.

**Even though he always seems to be strong Germany often cries. Then he always hides, so nobody sees his tears.**

Silently, I glanced in Ludwig's direction he seemed troubled by this entry. I also noticed Prussia glancing solemnly in his direction.

**The reason he hides how he is truly feeling is because the Allies viewed his feelings as EXCUSES for his actions after World War 1 and World War 2.**

At this, the temperature of the room severely dropped. No one ever talked about past wars. Preferring to leave them in the past like old scars. I noticed subtle movements of nations as they moved toward their group of people. The Allies, the Axis, or the neutrals. Someone even used the excuse of throwing something away to join their group. Our little group managed to sit next to each other, as we were some of the first to arrive. Instead of doing what all the other countries did, Alfred moved closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

I smiled at this before I looked to my right and beckoned Toris closer. Catching the memo he moved closer as did Feliciano. By default so did Ludwig, as he didn't want to be separated from the other for to long. All of us glance silently at Lukas. He was currently sitting next to Ludwig, someone who occupied him during world war 2. I felt my stomach twist, praying he wouldn't let this get in the way.

Luckily my prayers were answered as Lukas seemed to come to an agreement in his head and join our little group in our tight knit huddle. Ludwig gave the Norwegian nation a grateful smile before standing up and dismissing everyone for lunch. Silently everyone shuffled out avoiding each other eyes. Either from shame or fear. While we were exiting Lukas was stopped by Sealand, who bounded happily up to him. "Norway, can I talk to you for a bit." Obviously confused, he nodded his head mutely, turning to us to bid us goodbye before following the rambunctious micro nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents is the 26th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you guys all enjoy this update and I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	28. Chapter 27: And That’s My Fault...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Before I start this chapter I just wanted to address something. As most of you probably know these diary entries are seen in other books similar to this. These are not my original creations, and I am not trying to take credit for them. I mostly chose them based on if I understood references or if I agreed with content on it. In my second chapter I stated that "I only own the story line" which is a hundred percent true as I wrote the storyline myself, I do not own the characters or the diary entries. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the 27th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. Let's get into this, shall we?*

(Norway's POV)

After asking for a chat Sealand brought me into one of the unused waiting rooms. We both settled for sitting on one of the sofas, which were surprisingly dusty. "So Sealand, what did you want to ask me?" I asked him curiously. Despite his confidence before, the micro nation began fiddling with his fingers.

"I-it's just-" he began, his voice sounding strained, "last night Denmark came to our room." My eyes widened a fraction but I did nothing to stop Sealand, so he continued. "He-he came in crying saying he messed up, a-and he said that you didn't want to see us anymore, and that you didn't love or-or c-care abo-out u-u-ussss." It wasn't long into the micro nation's explanation before he burst into tears.

Startled I quickly pulled the younger into my lap, trying to calm down his desperate cries. I felt his hands grip tightly into my shirt like it was the only thing keeping me there and I felt my heart lurch. At that moment as I sat there calming down Sealand, a feeling of unnameable emotions swirled amongst my heart. Never in my life had I felt so lost and unsure about what to do.

(Japan's POV)

It wasn't long before Lukas and Sealand joined us again. Sealand was happily holding onto the oldest hand, smiling up at him with utter joy. However, even as Lukas smiled back at him, the smile never fully reached his eyes. The young micro nation sat at our table for today and enjoyed talking with the other nations. While Sealand was distracted I leaned over to Lukas and whispered, "we're talking after the meeting." Before I leaned away and joined the conversation like nothing happened.

Soon everyone began the cycle of filing back into the room for another reading session. Today Denmark was reading. As he opened the book I noticed that we were already. More than halfway done with the book. I couldn't begin to imagine what would happen when we finally finished it.

Putting those thoughts aside I looked over to Lukas who refused to look toward Denmark, or any of the nordics besides Sealand for that matter. This was weird as he always gave his full attention to whoever was reading. I decided to take note of this for our later conversation before turning to our reader.

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm not as angry and sullen as everyone thinks. I act that way to draw attention to myself, because it's the only way I can get noticed when Italy's around.**

By now everyone was aware who this entry was by. It seemed that Romano had a lot more secrets than most bothered to pay attention to. The Italy brothers themselves had some tension that seemed to be building up, becoming more apparent as time continued.

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm not as happy as everyone thinks. When I'm alone I cry. Once someone saw I was crying, but I didn't say anything. My country won't let me marry him. I wish I could change that. If only I could, even if I'm happy with him either way. Germany...**

My heart lurched. There was an idiom that goes, "the opposite is also true." This entry helped prove that. I saw Romano and Italy both glance at each other sadly. Like they just realized the person they called brother wasn't their real brother. At least, not completely.

**Romano and Prussia actually get along quite well. Both are to proud to refer to the other as a friend, but they can understand each other in a way other nations can't connect to them: They're both considered the less important half of the nation they represent.**

(Italy's POV)

It was as if I had just been hit in the face with cold water. I retracted unconsciously. My heart lurched and shriveled in dismay. I looked to my side and noticed Germany having the same problem as me. Desperately, I looked toward my brother, searching, for anything. When I was met with nothing but a closed off barrier, built with haste I let my head drop to stare at the floor.

Romano would never admit it; (he knows it would hurt Italy and Spain) but he's accepted the fact that he will, one day, disappear...

The last statement rang out through the room. I could feel the silence all around me. With it came the doubt, the hatred, the overwhelming feeling of despair. I could feel it winding around me, trapping me, suffocating me. Before I knew it water began a gradual stream down my face. Before I could register it my body stood up, pushing the chair with a screech. Before I could react I was leaving behind one of the only things I've ever loved behind me.

I didn't know where I was going...

I didn't understand what I was doing...

My mind screamed at me a mile a minute. To turn around, to keep going.

My thoughts became jumbled, I wasn't sure of what to do anymore... I wasn't even sure if I deserved to be this upset anymore. I was being so over dramatic. I didn't deserve to cry. I always ran away from my problems and always let others deal with them for me. I never took the time to learn my brother behind the mask...

I never took the time to be there for him....

I never took the time to tell him how much I loved him....

And that's my fault...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents was the 27th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hoped all of you enjoy, and I'm glad to see you guys making friends in my comment section. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and I'll see all of you next time, Bye!*


	29. Chapter 28: I’m Not Ashamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 28th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I'm sorry for such a long break but I've been struggling a bit with some anxiety among other things. I figured writing would help me out a bit rn so here's an update. Anyway, let's get into this, shall we?*

(America's POV)

Feli bolted out of the room. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. This whole situation, I just- I felt so out of control, so helpless. I didn't have a solution. I didn't know how to help. I didn't know if I could...

I was startled when I felt a hand come to firmly grasp my shoulder. I looked up from the ground to see Kiku staring at me intently. He didn't say anything or try and convince me everything would be okay. He let go of my shoulder only to offer his hand in return. I took a deep breath before nodding to myself and taking his hand.

Silently and quietly we both left the room. We headed to our base of operations and hesitated at the door. We both knew this is the only place Feliciano would head. However, we didn't know what we'd be able to do.

(Japan's POV)

I could feel the despair emanating from the room. He needed help, but Feliciano wasn't ready for help yet. I didn't know if he ever would. My mind was struggling with my heart over which was truly the right thing to do.

I was shocked when after a few minutes, Alfred confidently walked toward the door and gently opened it. Inside was a heartbreaking sight. Feliciano sat in the farthest corner of the room, with his knees to his chest, sobbing his heart out.

As if approaching a scared animal, Alfred silently walked toward the older. I stayed behind and watched, not sure where I stand in the situation. To many people could end up making the situation worse.

"Hey Feli, it's me Alfred." The younger said crouching down in front of the other. Feliciano didn't say or do anything. Alfred sighed before sitting next to the other. "You know what," the American said, "We both are pretty bad at understanding our own brothers." At this Alfred laughed bitterly.

"But I can't say I understand what you're going through." The younger said. "I'm not going to tell you it's going to be okay, because I really don't know. Man, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do anymore." He said laughing bitterly.

I was about to step in to try and save the situation when America spoke up. "Feli, I know I'm not the brightest at all times and that I can't read people like you can. If there's one thing I do know though, it's that you mean a lot to me and if you need anything, I'm here for you." After looking over to me he said. "We all are."

I felt a small smile come to my lips at that as I took a seat next to Feliciano as well. After a few minutes of comfortable silence the Italian nation launched himself at America. Both of us were left shocked before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down with them. Italy wrapped his arms as beat he could around us, burying his face into America's chest. Me and America made eye contact before we both wrapped our arms around Feliciano. I'm not sure how long we stayed there, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that we were together.

(America's POV)

after 30 minutes of cuddling we were soon joined by Toris, Ludwig, and Lukas. We all had a big cuddle pile for a bit before it became uncomfortable. After that we split into our respective pairs. Lukas and Toris, Feliciano and Ludwig, me and Kiku. It took about 15 more minutes to realize we had missed dinner but none of us really to the initiative to care.

This was the first time I had skipped a meal since we first made this group. I felt myself smile at that. I looked around at the great people I had managed to surround myself with. I looked down at the beautiful person in my arms. I let out a content sigh, how did I get so lucky?

I was shocked out of my thoughts by Toris and Lukas approaching us. I gave both a questioning look before looking toward Kiku who shrugged in response. "Kiku wanted to talk with me after the meeting, would you mind if we switch partners for a minute?" Lukas asked me, pleading a bit.

At this I nodded my head and gently let go of Kiku. He gave me one last glance before retreating to where Lukas and Toris originally came from. Toris gave me an awkward glance before I opened my arms wide and smiled. I saw his shoulders sag with relief as he joined me to lay down. We sat in comfortable silence for a minute before I chuckled.

Toris gave me a questioning look before I shook my head. "This just reminds me of when we used to live together and you would hold me whenever I had a bad dream from recent wars or from stress." I felt more than heard the older chuckle at that. "Ah you'll always be that sweet little boy that offered his house to me in return for doing his chores." At this we both sat remembering the memories we both shared together.

(Japan's POV)

Lukas brought me to sit on the bed he and Lithuania were just occupying. I stared at the other for a minute before I spoke up. "So what did Sealand talk to you about?" I noticed the Norwegian bite his lip in consideration before sighing. "Me and Denmark had an argument. He wasn't happy I was spending so much time with you guys. he said that I needed to stop hanging out with the "misfits" and get back to them. I felt insulted. I was mad so I left." He paused before I signaled him to continue.

"That night he apparently went to Finland's room and told them that he messed up and that I didn't love them anymore. Sealand overheard the conversation and was hurt by it, so he wanted to talk to me. It was so heartbreaking to see him cry. I didn't know if I was right to walk away anymore, I think I just made more problems, but Denmark wasn't right either, and... and." I could sense that Lukas was starting to get worked up, though he did not outwardly express it often I could see the frustrated tears in his eyes.

I quickly pulled him into a hug stroking his back, I felt my shoulder dampen but neither of us brought it up. After he calmed down I took both of his hands in mine and looked into his eyes. "I know you feel terrible, knowing you feel regret makes you a good person but it does not make you wrong. You should talk to Denmark and see if you can straighten things out. You won't want to loose such a great friend, and a soon to be boyfriend if things go right." I said wiggling my eyebrows to accent my claim.

Lukas' whole face lit up like a tomato plant from how red he was. I felt myself burst out laughing as he started to hit my shoulder fiercely. "I'm not the only one who needs to figure out my love life either you know?" He remarked. "What do you mean?" I asked. At this the other rolled their eyes. "Kiku I'm not dumb I see the way you look at Alfred, and I see the way he looks at you. If you two don't stop pining over each other soon I'll take matters into my own hands." At this I felt my face heat up. "Lukas don't you dare." I seethed.

He laughed good-naturedly before promising, "I won't meddle in your love life if you don't with mine. But you still have to figure it out, okay? The longer you wait the less opportunities you'll get." I nodded my head at him before I returned to Alfred and Toris. I motioned over toward Lukas which Toris realized was his time to leave and bid us goodbye. Me and Alfred laid back down, but this time I could only focus on the rapid pounding of my heart. I'm not sure when but everyone soon fell into the gentle grasp of sleep.

(Norway's POV)

The next morning we all filed into the dining room for breakfast and laughed joyously together as we ate and chatted. However, our meal time did not last long before we were herded into the meeting room once again. Today Romano was reading the entries.

France was the First Nation to style China's hair; before, China had always worn his hair down. He had decided on a simple ponytail, brushed over the nation's shoulder. China has kept the same hairstyle ever since.

I looked over to see the oldest nation among us looking quite embarrassed as he played with said ponytail. He looked over to France giving a slight nod before turning back to the front.

**Dear Diary,**

**I don't know why those immature countries think they are bringing sexy back. Sexy never left.**

At this China's whole face was red. He quickly tried to say something in jumbled stuttered words. No one could really take this entry seriously so we all chuckled light heartedly.

**Dear Diary,**

**I sort of wish I was closer with the Italy brothers, I want to tell them stories of their grandfather. I don't really know if it's a good idea or not, it might just bring up bad memories. If Romano's anything like his grandfather, there will be tears. For now I'll keep my stories of Rome to myself. It's probably for the best.**

I looked over to the two Italians. Romano looked deeply surprised, whereas Italy look unsure. The oldest nation looked over to them before saying. "If you both would like I could tell you some stories later." They both exchanged eye contact before nodding, equally as eager as the other. China smiled at the two before Romano continued.

**China wears clothes with ridiculously long sleeves and covers his neck because he doesn't want people to see his skin. Because he is the oldest nation, he has had the most battles, and his body is covered with scars that resulted from each major war or battle.**

I glanced toward said nation one last time. I was genuinely surprised to find a look of acceptance along his face instead of an uncomfortable look. "It is true, my skin has been deeply scared from years and years of battles I have gone through in my time. However, I have come to terms that my scars make up who I am, they tell the story of what I've done and where I've been to. I'm not ashamed of them any longer, no one should be." The eldest spoke.

Everyone equally smiled at this before looking at one another. I was surprised to find Prussia walking toward the Chinese nation and showing a scar that ran up his left arm. He started talking with the older and soon everyone was doing the same with each other. It felt so peaceful, so normal. I looked over to my fellow club members and we all smiled at one another. This is what everyone needed. Something normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents is the 28th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all enjoyed this update and I'm sorry it took so long so I made it longer than usual. Anyway, I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	30. Chapter 29: So Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello, ladies and gents. I'm sorry for taking so long to update this book as I know how many people read this. I'm most likely going to post a really long story update today as thanks for being so patient. I love you all! Anyway let's get into this, shall we?*

(Italy's POV)

When everyone was dismissed for lunch I anxiously remained in my seat. I received a few questioning glances from the club members but merely waved them off. I was shocked out of my thoughts by a warm hand coming to rest on my shoulder. "Are you ready to go?" He asked comfortingly.

~Flashback~

It felt comforting, laying there in Ludwig's arms. Almost as if nothing could touch or hurt me. Oh, how I wanted to pretend that was true, how I wanted to believe everything was right in the world. "Feliciano," Ludwig called, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Confused, I glanced up from my position, quirking an eyebrow in question. "Feliciano, I know how much hearing the last entry impacted you. I know because it impacted me too, hearing that about my brother."The other began to card his hands through my hair. "Feli, you must understand that there are not many opportunities to make amends with our brothers. We can not merely pretend nothing has happened any longer. We don't have time to fix things. If what they said is true, something I hope to god isn't, we have to, we have to Feliciano."

I felt myself nod at these words, despite the tears beginning to collect in my eyes. I didn't want to do anything I regretted, but I definitely didn't want to lose one of the best things to ever happen to me. Gathering up the courage, I spoke, "tomorrow, both of us will talk to our brothers." I took a breath, "we have to. No matter what."

~Flashback end~

I don't remember getting up from my chair, nor the walk to the dining area. It all felt like it was going to fast. Suddenly, I was in the entrance of the room, scanning all the tables for my brother. I found him, chatting with Spain, Prussia, and Canada. He was smiling... like a sincere smile, one I had only seen a handful of times throughout my life.

Taking a breath, me and Germany both began to walk toward their table. My hands began to fidget, I felt my nerves start to get the better of me. Right when I was about to turn around and abandon the whole plan I felt Ludwig grip my hand. I looked up to meet his eyes, seeing the uncertainty swimming in their depths. However, he still managed to give my hand a comforting squeeze.

If Ludwig could still manage to keep himself level headed, I could too. Ludwig was right. It's now or never. After I managed to re-psyche myself up, I began my trek again. This time Ludwig's hand still firmly grasping mine.

I felt like we arrived at the table to fast. Everyone halted their conversation to give us a questioning glance. Despite my shakiness I took a deep breath. "Romania, Prussia. Could me and Germany please talk to you both individually." Prussia nodded his head before hooking and arm around Ludwig's shoulder, walking add to a different room. Romano, however, glanced at the other two nations before cautiously standing to follow me.

We came to stand at the farthest corner of the dining room, away from prying ears and eyes. There was an awkward moment of silence shared between the two of us before Romano spoke up. "What did you want to talk about Italy?"

(Germany's POV)

Prussia led us both out of the room into the now barren conference room. He let go of my shoulder to turn and face me. "Is something the matter? There isn't any issue or threat is there. You're in okay condition, right?" The older began, bombarding me with questions.

"No, no." I denied quickly, "nothing like that." At this Prussia raised and eyebrow. "Well what did you want to talk about then?" He said, coming to lean his side heavily against the wall. "Look, I know I'm not the best with words so I'm just going to say what I think I feel." I confessed bluntly, coming to look at the ground. Before Prussia could interrupt me I spoke.

"Look, from what we read yesterday, that entry really impacted me. I felt so many emotions: fear, sadness, anger. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't fathom living a life without you there. I couldn't imagine losing you. I felt so lost, and I wanted to cry and break down, and for you to tell me that it was just one of your stupid jokes. But it was real. That was something you genuinely expressed with Romano, something you thought to be possible. I couldn't bear the thought of never telling you how much I love you, or how sorry I am for anything and everything you went through for me."

By the end of my spiel I was reduced to nothing but incoherent sobs. I felt the comforting warmth of my brother embracing me with his arms. It still shocks me to this day to think that despite our size difference, he still manages to make me feel like I am the younger brother. After I had calmed down, Prussia reached up to wipe my tears. "I love you too." He said flashing his signature smile.

(Norway's POV)

Lunch soon had ended. After Germany left with his brother, he came back significantly happier, excluding his red eyes, but we won't mention that. As for Italy, well...

~flashback~

"You're such an idiot!" I looked up from where I had previously been eating to glance at the two Italian brothers. One obviously fuming. "Please, Tell me what I did wrong! I'll do whatever I need to to make up for it!" Italy began begging the older. "All I want is for you to stay out of my life!"

Silence filled the room. I glanced toward the older Italian. Normally, I would be able to read the other nations well, but... I couldn't read Romano at all. Maybe it was because his head was tilted just so, maybe it had something to do with the distance. For now I am unsure. Romano left the room not to long after his out burst... leaving the younger to stand alone.

~flashback end~

"Alright! Meeting is called to order." Germany spoke like he did every time we had a reading. He gave a nod to Hong Kong who nodded back and grabbed the book for today's reading.

**Dear Diary,**

**I really miss the time Italy and I used to spend together. He really is like a son, (or daughter), to me... and I really just miss playing with him.**

I couldn't tell if it was because if Italy's fight with Romano or his mental strain, but said nation bolted from his chair to come tackle the female nation in a desperate bear hug. Hungary looked surprised before relaxing. "Ahh my poor child." As expected of Hong Kong's calm nature, he began to read the next entry.

**Dear Diary,**

**Why does Hungary hate me so much?**

I heard said nation sigh. Hungary is one of the toughest, in not the toughest nation we have, even for a girl nation. She is strong headed and knows how to get what she wants. However, she has never lost sight of what is truly important. Despite her toughness, she could never have the heart to hate another nation. Indifference and anger doesn't always mean hate. I would know that. "Look Ro-" Hungary began to say before Hong Kong silenced her and began reading again.

**She isn't always happy and nice. She can be quite the fighter and will not hesitate to hurt you if you hurt someone she loves. She can be quite ruthless and heartless. She doesn't forgive grievances made against her easily and will plot to get back at you. She hides her emotions quite well and isn't easy to read.**

I couldn't help but chuckle when my thoughts were voiced. I feel like Romania and Hungary may have to talk out their problems, but they'll get through it. Despite the bittersweet entry everyone decided to leave the meeting here for today. While everyone begins filing out I remained seated. I really am starting to think this will help us all out, at least to get to understand everyone else. "You wanted to see me Norway?" I heard someone ask, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I turned around and looked over my shoulder. Standing behind me stood Denmark. He was fidgeting and looked unsure. I felt the uncomfortable twist the sight gave my heart. "Yes, would you like to sit down?" I asked motioning to the seat beside me. He jumped a bit at this before nervously taking his seat. I noticed he began to fiddle with his hands, a nervous habit of his. I couldn't help but chuckle, he reminded me of a kid about to get scolded.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Denmark, I'm not mad at you." At this the other's hands stilled. He gave me a confused look so I continued. "I know I haven't been treating you the best, most of the time we've been together. I also know that when you care about someone you can get hurt easily. I know you like me, I like you too. And as stupid as it sounds to say I'm... kinda scared. I'm used to acting like my problems don't exist when I don't know how to deal with them. I couldn't help but get upset when you insulted my friends either. I love you guys, but I need to meet other nations too. All the time I spent with the others I learned so many things I never would have been able to limited within our family."

I sighed as I realized I was getting off topic. "Look, Denmark I'm going to be honest with you. If you want us to work you have to take the lead. That's what you've always done since the day we met. You promised you would protect and watch over me. You also can't restrain me. I'm not meant to be kept in one place, you of all people should know this." I looked down a bit trying to gather up the last bit of my strength before I spoke. "You also can't hurt me anymore. The things you say, the deals you make with others involving me. It needs to stop, I don't know how much longer my heart can take it."

I don't know when tears started to fall from my eyes. I'm not sure when Denmark wrapped his arms around me. I'm not even sure how long we stayed like that. That didn't matter, only the hushed whispers of Denmark promising me and reassuring me mattered. When we left the room everyone had left for bed already. Denmark begged me to stay with him for the night, and I couldn't refuse him. He reassures me that Sweden was with Finland and Sealand multiple times even though I never asked.

As we were walking toward his room, we passed America as he was exiting the bathroom. He gave me a confused look, stopping in place. That was only for a second before he smiled in understanding and continued walking. When we crossed paths he placed a hand on my shoulders. "I'll tell the others you won't be joining us tonight." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and winked at me before continuing on his way.

I felt my face go impossibly red and started fanning my face. "Hey Norway, what's wrong?" Denmark asked worriedly before I shook my head in reply. "It's fine, I'm okay." He gave me a unconvinced look before he opened the door to his room. I borrowed some of his pjs and we both got ready for bed. Despite my insistence to sleep in Sweden's bed or the floor me and Denmark ended up sharing a bed. I was worried about the size before I remembered how big these beds were compared to the club room. I placed my head on his chest, letting his heartbeat lull me to sleep. I felt his fingers lace through mine. A smile graced my face as we fell asleep in comfortable silence. That was the first time we felt so happy together. So peaceful. So content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents is the 29th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all enjoyed this especially long update to make up for the long wait and I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	31. Chapter 30: Wait and See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the special Christmas update for our story. I know what I just called it is misleading because there are no Christmas entries but I wanted to do this as a present for @anna3618 and all of you lovely people. Anyway, here is the 30th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation.*

(America's POV)

I chuckled to myself as I watched Lukas and Denmark disappear into the dorm hallway. I was very pleased the two made up. I was kinda worried Lukas would never fix the problem. Well, at least now Denmark won't be staring at him during the reading like a kicked puppy.

Deciding not to loiter in the halls any longer I made my way to the club room. In said club room, both Feli and Ludwig were already cuddled together. I knew Feliciano didn't have a pleasant conversation with his brother today so I decided not to disturb the two. I glanced toward the other side of the room where Kiku and Toris were both sitting on one of the cots, cocooned in some of the blankets. I couldn't tell what they were discussing but Kiku was quite obviously excited.

I chuckled at the scene before I walked over to the two. "Sorry Toris, it looks like your cuddle buddy was stolen for the night." I said. Toris visibly deflated for a moment, before forcing himself to straighten up. "Aww man that's a bum-" He said before pausing to watch me make a makeshift bed on the floor. "What are you doing?" He asked tilting his head.

I merely shook my head before looking at the other incredulously. "Well, all of us are not going to fit on that tiny bed, heck me and Kiku barely fit." I said before continuing my construction on the floor bed. Toris seemed to still be processing my words before Kiku spoke up. "Why not just push two beds together?" At this I shook my head dramatically. "Well there's three of us right, so that means one of us would have to be stuck in the crevice spot and no one wants that." I said matter-of-factly.

At this Kiku merely shrugged before gathering pillows for the bed. "Are you guys sure? I'm fine with sleeping by myself tonight." Toris tried to reason but we wouldn't have it. "Toris get your butt over here and help us make the darn bed." Kiku said, dramatically rubbing his back. At this I saw the other scramble to collect any soft thing he could for our bed.

After all was said and done we all piled into the bed. Toris sandwiched between us two. He was a bit hesitant at first, probably worried about messing up our dynamic. However, he soon relaxed and snuggled closer to the both of us. When Toris had fallen asleep me and Kiku both made eye contact with the other and smiled. There was no way either of us were going to let him sleep on the outside because we both knew he would feel like an outsider. This way, he could feel included. It wasn't long before the two of us joined him in a peaceful slumber.

(Norway's POV)

The next morning I awoke in a warm, calming haze. It felt blissful, like all was calm. I snuggled further into the warmth in front of me but stopped. I came to the realization that this person could not be Toris as their stature was significantly larger. However, memories of last night began to resurface. I reluctantly opened my eyes to get a look at my surroundings. I found that I was still in Denmark and Sweden's shared room.

I sighed to myself as I sat up and started stretching. I threw a glance toward my sleeping companion before chuckling. I always found it ironic that someone as loud as Denmark could be such a quiet sleeper. Despite seeing the others peaceful state I knew we both had to get up and head to breakfast. I'd rather deal with a tired Denmark than a hungry one.

I began to shake the other's leg, but received no sign of consciousness in return. Rolling my eyes I shook his leg harder, but still gained nothing. Not even a tiny groan. At this I let out a huff before I got up and walked to the other's side of the bed. I placed a hand on Denmark's shoulders and shook with all my might... still nothing. Right as I was about to give up and ask another nation to wake him up, probably Finland, I felt someone grip my wrist. Before I even had time to register it I was being yanked down hard.

I landed harshly into Denmark's arms. "What the heck Denmark?!" I said exasperatedly. At this the other let out a delighted chuckle before pulling me down into a chaste kiss. "I just had to make sure it was real." He said with a cheeky smile. Embarrassed I stuffed my face into his shoulder and let out a groan. "C'mon," Denmark said after a bit, "we have to get to breakfast before I starve." I looked up to give him the evil eye but all my anger died away seeing the breathtaking look in his eyes. I cheekily kissed the tip of the other's nose before using his surprise to escape his grip. I hurriedly got dressed before running down to the dining hall. The whole time I had a huge smile on my face.

(Germany's POV)

After breakfast, everyone excitedly gathered into the meeting room. I took my usual spot at the front and waited for the others to settle down. "Okay everyone, today we are going to be doing a longer reading. The reason for this is I feel like overall we've been slacking in reading, and I'm sure many of you would like to get home soon." At this I was met with silence. I decided I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Deciding not to dwell on it I continued my speech. "Today I will be reading to help speed up this process." After I received no complaints I began to read the newest entry.

**Hong Kong and Korea's idea of a "Family Holiday Gathering" usually involves a harsh video game competition.**

I felt relieved to find that our first entry was light-hearted. After all the drama and fighting that had been happening in our free time this was a much deserved breath of fresh air. I looked around the room to see some of the Asian nations shaking their heads, excluding Hong Kong and South Korea who were having a staring match over the table.

**Hong Kong considers him more family than anyone else, out of the male nations. His first person to come to for advice is always Macau. He wishes to be just like him. While he doesn't mind constantly ripping China and England, he would never insult Macau. Macau, in turn, thinks of him as the greatest younger brother anyone could wish for. He's very proud of what Hong Kong has become.**

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face after reading this entry. It reminded me a lot of me and my brother. I looked up and found that despite the older's absence, Hong Kong still smiled happily, as if reminiscing about his brother.

**When Hong Kong was taken away by England, he had to watch Taiwan cry. When Taiwan was taken away by Japan, he secretly cried for her and made a promise to himself. He promised that he'd never let anyone rip them apart, and that he'd always protect her. He's kept his promise until now.**

I felt deeply saddened by this entry as I and most, if not all of the nations, knew how close those two were. The two Asian nations had been together for as long as they could remember and were the most dynamic sibling duo out there. Despite Hong Kong's lack of words, Taiwan always knew what he wanted to say, and in turn Hong Kong always knew how to make bad situations better. As I looked over to said nation I saw Iceland give him a small smile as he tried to subtly hold the other's hand under the table. I merely shook my head at the two.

**Hong Kong helps out a lot to keep things chill between China and Taiwan. He's successful most of the time.**

Out of all the entries I've read, this one seemed to be the most true. Hong Kong was always known for his calm and cool demeanor. This makes sense as to why he would be the middle man. Especially between his sister and caretaker.

**Dear Diary,**

**China is really starting to worry me, every morning it sounds like he broke his back, must really suck getting old.**

I didn't know whether to be endeared, or feel bad for the eldest nation. At first the entry started off sad and very heartwarming, but near the end it became very insulting and funny. But, I guess that was Hong Kong for you. "Yah! Who are you calling old!?" I heard the Chinese nation yell. At this Hong Kong merely shrugged and the room burst into a chorus of laughter.

**Dear Diary,**

**I wish big brother smiled more often. He used to be so cheerful when we were small. He always played with me, comforted me when I was hurt... being with Spain and Romano keeps me happy, but I would give so much to see Netherlands like he used to be...**

(Spain's POV)

I looked over toward said nation. Despite having lived with and taken care of his sister, Belgium, me and Netherlands have never been that close. Thinking about this kind of dropped my mood but I felt Romano grasp my hand as a reassurance, despite the fact he didn't look my way.

**Despite his outwardly appearance, Netherlands loves romantic poetry and stories.**

I saw Romano perk up at this revelation. I had always been aware of the other's love for the arts. Despite his many failed attempts, though he always managed to try again. I looked toward the Netherlands and saw he was trying to keep his composure. However, the pink dusting his cheeks ruined all his efforts down.

**Netherlands once went to Japan to warn him that America was coming.**

At this Romano gave me a confused eyebrow quirk before I shook my head. Many nations probably did not realize the context of this entry, but those who did became tense in their seats. I saw America slightly deflate in his chair before Japan placed his hand on his. After making sure America knew it was okay, the Asian nation looked toward Netherlands and slightly bowed his head before smiling. A sign of gratefulness. At this the other reciprocated the action before looking at Germany to continue.

**Even now, Netherlands has nightmares about WWII. He doesn't talk about these nightmares with his sister Belgium, he doesn't want to distress her. Because Netherlands was forced to leave his siblings alone during WWII. And he still regrets, even though it wasn't his fault.**

I'm pretty sure everyone was expecting a touchy entry to pop up eventually. Despite this, everyone still slightly flinched at this. It wasn't out of fear or anything but more out of sympathy. All of the nations have experienced some sort of family bond once in their lifetime, and all of us can vouch those nations mean everything to us. I was not sure if it was a blessing or a curse that Belgium wasn't here to hear this entry. I looked over to Netherlands and saw him looking up toward the ceiling. At first I thought he was trying to stop himself from crying before I saw a smile on his face. At this I knew he would be just fine.

After a few minutes Germany decided to end the reading here and dismissed everyone to lunch. As everyone was filing out of the room I grabbed Romano's shoulder and motioned toward the chairs in the meeting room. The other was obviously confused but still willingly followed me. "Is there something you wanted to say?" I heard the other asked me confused. "Romano, I get it. I know your frustrated, and confused, and upset. However, pushing Italy away is not going to do anything but make things worse. Please, talk to the poor boy. I can tell he's miserable and eating himself up. You both are."

I could see the younger was practically fuming. However, the more I talked, the more he calmed down until he was slightly hunched over. "Look Romano you don't have to do as I say, but I think it'd be better for the both of you." I resolved as I held the other to my chest. "Okay." Was all I got as a response. No confirmation that he would do as I said, but nothing said that he wouldn't. We'll just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents is the 30th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all enjoyed this update, as it is also considerably longer than majority of my updates. Also I wanted to let you guys know I do read your comments and it really makes my day to see you guys enjoy what I write. Anyway, thank you for checking in and I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	32. Chapter 31: Opposites Attract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 31st chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope all of you are ready for another update because I couldn't wait to post this one. Anyway, let's get into this, shall we?*

(America's POV)

It wasn't long before we all filed into the dining area for lunch. Today, Lukas brought over Denmark. Even though the two didn't say it outright I know they had made up. They should be more subtle than holding hands under the table. I'll let it slide for now, but only because no matter how stoic the Norwegian's face was, I could see he was truly happy.

On the other hand, Feli was the complete opposite. He hardly touched his food and preferred snuggling into Ludwig's side as if to hide away from everything. I could tell the German nation was obviously stressed by this. No matter how much coaxing, he only succeeded in getting the smaller into eating a third of the time. I looked over at the table where Canada, Spain, Romano, and Prussia sat. It seemed that Romano was in a state similar to his brother.

I worriedly glanced between the two. As I was doing this I felt someone's gaze burning into the side of my head. I shifted my line of sight slightly from Romano and saw it was my brother. When we made eye contact he didn't startle like I expected him to. This confused me so I looked around me for a second before facing the other again. When I looked back, Canada shook his head with a huff before turning away from me again.

At the display, I felt my heart constrict in sadness before I turned back to the table. I let out a sigh before plastering a smile on my face. While we were talking I felt someone harshly pinch my arm. I reeled back a bit before I turned to face Kiku who was staring at me with a disapproving look. I stared confused at the older who motioned for me to lean forward. Relenting I leaned forward and the smaller nation whispered into my ear. "Don't fake smile, it hurts me more to see that than seeing tears." Sky blue eyes met the soft dark chocolate.

I let a grimace cross my face as I quickly folded myself into the other's shoulder. I felt a soothing hand come to run across my back. It wasn't long before we were all once again ordered into the meeting room.

(Japan's POV)

After lunch I decided to sit next to Alfred during the meeting to comfort him when I could. I don't know what it was, But I felt like today's entries would be troubling to the latter. I wanted to be able to offer fast support to the other. To allow Ludwig to have a break, Austria volunteered to read and direct the meeting.

**France and America shared similar interests and always enjoyed playing together, as did England and Canada. However, America still preferred to be with England and loved him the most. Canada felt the same way towards France.**

I found this slightly amusing in this manner, it reminded me of the saying, "opposites attract." I guess this was true, also due to the fact how close the brother nations were. I glanced over at America who kept his head bowed, but only out of embarrassment. I guess it was difficult letting your true thoughts and feelings being read to the world. Again, quite literally.

**America loves to sing, but will only let France listen to him because everyone else already assumed he's bad while France will simply listen and smile.**

I felt myself wince at this. Obviously, this statement is not true now. However, whenever America approached me in the past, I couldn't help but disappear for unknown reasons. This wasn't because America was known as a bad singer, nobody actually knew. I think it had something to do with his personality that made people doubt his abilities. To say I was somewhat surprised to find France actually listened to him would be an understatement. I thought he would be the one to avoid Alfred the most due to his appreciation for quality music.

"America does have a nice voice, unlike what the majority would expect. It's a shame this was revealed, now I can't have him singing for only me." At this France dramatically sighed but his eyes held a twinkle of fondness and playfulness as he looked toward the younger. I felt America next to me radiate a happy aura. I never really took note of this because of America, England, and Canada's relationship, but he and France were actually really close.

**When America and Canada were little, every night before bed, England wouldn't just read them a story, he would make it come to life.**

(England's POV)

I was actually surprised to hear this account being told. I never thought of this action as much. I mean to me it was merely telling a story so the children would go to sleep. However, it was told in this book of sad and unknown topics it probably meant more then I thought I did. I looked up and saw the twins looking up, as if reminiscing, with small smiles on their faces.

**France discovered that America is actually really good at braiding hair, beauty ensues.**

I felt myself become bitter after hearing another happy entry involving France. It seemed as if not only while this man was trying to console me he also managed to spend time with both of his sons. I knew very well he cared for Canada, anyone with eyes could see that, but I didn't know this sentiment transferred over to America as well. He did this without my knowledge as well, which was unheard of. I didn't like the feeling it gave my stomach when an entry was read and I had no memory of America doing such a thing.

It made me feel like I really didn't know who America actually was. I didn't even know enough about Canada to have an excuse. Maybe I was to wrapped up in myself. I was startled out of my thoughts when Austria officially ended this session.

(Romano's POV)

As the meeting came to an end I felt Spain's hand land heavily on my shoulder, as if to deter me from running away. I sighed and let my shoulders fall. I didn't know what to do. I really, deeply, loved and cared for my brother. However these days it feels like I actually don't know a thing about him or what goes on in his mind. I looked around the meeting room to see my brother buried into Germany's chest while the other consoled him.

I felt my heart give an ugly twist at the thought that I caused Italy to feel this way. Before I knew what was happening Spain brought me to stand and sat me on one of the couches in the meeting room. I looked at the other with peeved curiosity before I saw Germany bring over Italy who was still hiding his face in the other's chest. Seeing this I knew what Spain was planning before I tried to escape.

Obviously, this was for naught as I was easily pushed back to my previous position. Once the pair reached us the taller quickly unwrapped his arms and placed him in-front of me. I was shocked to feel Italy immediately wrap his arms around me and bury his head into my stomach. To say I was shocked was an understatement, but nothing could prepare me for when he started to cry. I looked pleadingly at the two nations who looked at each other before walking away.

I was gobsmacked by this action before I looked down at my brother. I felt my heart twist at the sight as he desperately cling to my waist, as if he let go he would never see me again. I let a mournful smile grace my face as I slowly brought the other on the couch with me. One of my hands gripping his waist while the other carded through his hair. This made the other only seem to cry more but I remained calm and continued the action. "I'm s-sorry!" I heard Italy mumble through a river of tears. I let a small smile grace my face. I pressed a small kiss to the side if his head. Despite the oncoming tears I murmured back, "I'm sorry too, you baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents is the 31st chapter of The Secrets of a Nation and I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think about this update and I am officially saying we only have 5 more chapters left until this book is finished. I also came to realize how old this book is as I started writing this in 2017. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	33. Chapter 32: The Same Rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 32nd chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all enjoyed the last update because I'm here with another one. So let's get into this, shall we?*

(America's POV)

Throughout dinner I kept anxiously glancing at the door, waiting for Feli to come in. Whether he came in happy or in tears I was not certain of. However, that did not stop me from hoping for the best. "Alfred, I doubt Italy will come in if you stare at the door like-" Kiku began saying before he was cut off by said doors swinging open. Low and behold the two Italian brothers both entered the room.

Despite both of their eyes and cheeks being red, they were both considerably happier. I felt my shoulders sag in relief as the younger Italian approached us. "Would it be okay if me and Germany sat at Romano's table today?" Said nation asked excitedly. Not one to interrupt beautiful family bonding I readily nodded soon followed by the rest. At this Italy ecstatically squealed before grabbing Germany and dragging him and his brother away.

I smiled as the trio left before I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Startled I turned around and saw Poland and South Korea standing their smiling ear-to-ear. At seeing these two I immediately tilted my head confused. "Hi, we wanted to know if Lithuania wanted to spend the night in our dorm room tonight. Prussia was going to ask Germany to spend the night together and we didn't want Lithuania to feel awkward." Poland explained.

I saw Toris give me an unsure look, as if he was ready to deny the duo. However, I merely nodded my head toward him. He looked shocked before he gave me a small smile and stood to join the overexcited duo. I glanced at Kiku who was the only one still at the table with me. Lukas had left with Denmark earlier the latter proclaiming they would be sleeping together again. The smaller nation returned my eye contact before cleaning up our mess and heading to the club room.

As we both entered the club room I could feel how huge it felt compared to when everyone was their cuddled together, telling stories of the past and dreams for the future. I felt a sigh escape my lips and leaned heavily into the stoic nation beside me. Though Kiku saw this, I saw he merely offered me a small smile before grabbing my hand and promptly dragged me into the room. The other gently led me to sit on one of the beds. When I was properly seated the smaller nation stood to close the door before returning to sit beside me. I gave the other a curious glance at this.

(Japan's POV)

I saw the apprehension that heavily rested in Alfred's eyes flicker with uncertainty. The longer I sat there the more it seemed to move uneasily around, like a lava lamp. I had so many things to say, but none of them were the right thing. After awhile I sighed and turned to properly face the younger. I saw the other startle before he copied my actions. I silently grasped the others wrist and brought it so his palm faced me. Again I saw Alfred look at me unsurely. I smiled patiently at him before I spoke.

"You have faced many hardships and troubles throughout your life. You've lived and lost many people." I saw the slight quiver in the other's face, but he did not pull away. Seeing this I took the initiative to bring my hand to similarly lie against his. "I know that you are scared of loosing those close to you, that you fear seeing people's backs to you. I know that's what your seeing right now as you deal with family problems. I know that's how you feel when you see everyone else figuring out their life and issues as you are stuck at a standstill desperately trying to maintain your position against a raging storm."

Throughout this endeavor I maintained eye contact with the taller nation. His eyes became glassy with unshed tears, almost as if his eyes really were the mirror to his shattered soul. I took a deep breath before I intertwined our fingers together. "You don't have to worry. I will always be with you to love and support the decisions you make even if I'm not by your side. You don't have to go through this pain alone, and I know the others think so highly of you." At this it seemed Alfred could not take the heavy weight of all the burdens his experienced throughout his short life.

The other dissolved into incoherent sobs and desperate gasps of air. I felt the other weakly wind his free hand to grab the fabric of my shirt as he curled into himself. Calmly I led the other to rest his head on my shoulder and tangled my other hand into his messy hair. After awhile of sitting uncomfortably I brought the sobbing boy to lay on the bed with me while maintaining our position. Eventually the others sobs quieted and lost their ferocious intensity. I remained silent and only gently stroked my thumb against the hand still grasped tightly in mine. The two of us fell asleep like that. Two hearts sitting in separate bodies, but both beating the same rhythm.

(Italy's POV)

The next morning I awoke smushed in between my brother and Spain. Despite loving the two to death, being locked between to human heaters was not the most pleasant experience. Especially after sleeping with the cool wall that was Ludwig. After a bit of struggling I managed to wriggle out from their death grip. I quickly got dressed and glanced at the two nations. As soon as I left, the two seemed to recognize the loss and immediately scooted closer to each other until there was no space left between them. Unsurprisingly, the two remained dead to the world. I merely sighed and shook my head exasperated before turning and leaving.

In the dining room I came across a few nations who normally were early risers before my eyes landed on Alfred and the others. Excitedly I ran over to them and immediately glued myself to Ludwig's side. Everyone gave me a small greeting before continuing their original conversation. "So Feli, how was sleeping with your brother again?" I heard Lithuania ask. At this I groaned, "it was miserable, I forgot how hot I got when I sleep, let alone sharing a bed with those human heaters!" Everyone chuckled at this before Ludwig nodded in agreement. "I almost forgot how nice sleep could be when you aren't constantly being catapulted off the bed to the floor."

Our morning conversation continued like this before everyone once again was ushered into the conference room. I looked toward Switzerland who was picked as our voluntary reader today. As the other opened the book I came to realize how close to the end were were getting. We were about roughly nine-tenths of the way through the book. Though I was happy to finally be approaching the end, I was nervous about what would happen after we finished. Switzerland stood erect in-front of us as he began to read today's entries.

**America has been abducted by aliens six times.**

(England's POV)

No one really knew how to respond to this entry. Despite this I felt an uneasy feeling creep up my spine and promptly shivered. I looked over and saw the other nations in similar states of disarray. However, Switzerland continued to the next entry completely unperturbed.

**America is a massive K-pop fanboy. South Korea likes the attention.**

Halfway through this entry America frantically stood up and tried to take the book from the offending nation. However, the neutral expertly dodged allof the younger's attempts and read the entry without missing a beat. The blonde nation promptly sat down, showing his face in his hands as his bright red ears appeared to emit steam. In the past, America's love for anime was spread and every nation, excluding Japan, teased him for it. Despite the others secret being spilled, South Korea went to the taller. He gave him a big hug before giving him grateful smile and happily returned to his seat.

**Dear Diary,**

**Even though Norway never really shows me how he feels I know he's as happy as I am to find someone who he can share his creatures with without being ridiculed. He's the only person I've found who really gets that part of me.**

At this I felt my face gets up. Embarrassed I started to quickly fan my face. It seemed today the boom just wanted to embarrass a lot of nations and reveal their darkest secrets. Despite being surprised by this entry I felt myself smile. Whenever I tried to talk to other nations they would always tease me because they couldn't see them. Surprisingly, Norway experienced the same thing and we became closer. I feel like I could regard him as one of my few friends.

**Greece got his first cats from Egypt when they were both young and living with their mother. He named them Leo, Chimera, and Sphinx, after the lion-like monsters in his mother's myths.**

When this entry was read nobody, not even Switzerland, could stop a smile from gracing his face. It reminded everyone of their own ancient nations that brought them up. Many of the nations had pets of their own which they received as gifts from their parents. For example, Canada's bear or Prussia's chick. It wasn't long before Switzerland closed the book and signaled everyone to head out for lunch. While I left with everyone I noticed Japan did not enter the dining room with America. Scanning the room I also noticed Canada was missing from the group. I closed my eyes and silently prayed the two could fix their problems before I started eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *And that ladies and gents is The Secrets of a Nation. While I was writing this I've come to realize there are a lot of hidden scenes of the side characters beyond what I've written. I think when I'm finished with the main storyline I might write extras. An example is like this chapter with Poland, South Korea, and Lithuania's sleepover, Romania and Hungary working out their issues, Hong Kong and Iceland's budding romance, family time with Finland, Sweden, and Sealand, etc. Let me know what y'all think about this idea! Anyway thanks for reading and I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	34. Chapter 33: I’m Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 33rd chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope all of you are enjoying this book, as most of you can tell I'm updating a bit more often and this book will be coming to an end soon. Not gonna lie the last chapter imma get all sappy with y'all, but enough of that. Let's get into this, shall we?*

(America's POV)

After the reading ended everyone around me quickly stood up ready to embark on lunch after having a happy and relatively peaceful session. However, before I could continue to follow the others I felt a hand grab my wrist effectively stopping me. Surprised I quickly turned around to see Canada. To say I was shocked was an understatement. The other kept his head down and didn't make eye contact with me. Though he held onto my arm, it was weak, as if saying I could break free when I wanted.

My brother said nothing as I stared at him. Quickly I looked at the others retreating backs and made eye contact with Kiku. I quickly gave him a nod and signaled him to join the others. Although hesitant, he obeyed and did so, the only remaining people in the room being us. I turned my attention back to the other who stayed in the same position. I let out a sigh, which caused the other to shrink back a tiny bit before I pulled my hand away.

The other's posture seemed resigned but before he could make a move I gripped his hand in mine. The younger flinched at this before looking up at me unsurely. I tried to muster up the best smile I could but I could tell it came out wobbly and strained. I could tell because the same expression came out on my brother's face. Neither of us spoke a word, both of us silently glancing at our conjoined hands.

Like magnets I felt Canada launch into my chest desperately clinging to me. I could feel my shirt start to become damp, but couldn't find it in me to care as I wrapped myself around the other. I don't know when but the water that blurred my vision slowly cascaded down my cheeks as well. I didn't realize how much it hurt not to have my brother there at my side, let alone hug him. On both ends are knuckles turned white from the force at which we were holding each other.

At some point we both ended up on our knees. I wasn't sure when that happened but it didn't matter. Slowly I withdrew from the embrace and gently grasped the other's head in my hands. We both looked at each other with glassy eyes and wobbly lips, both faces flushed a bright red. "I'm sorry, I-I know I was wrong. I-I wanted to repent f-for my actions for y-years. There isn't a d-day that I don't remember h-him and how he used to r-run around excitedly. H-he was so excited whenever I told him a-about you. I ruined t-that, I took that away a-and nothing can fix that. As sorry as I am, I love and m-miss him so much."

At my confession Canada's eyes teared up again. However, he seemed to try and hold them back as he carefully spoke, his words full of emotion. "As much as it grieves me to here what you did, and how terrible a thing you did... I can't find it in me to hate you. I know you had your reasons, and that you would never do such a heartless thing without a darn good one. I know you love me so, so much. That shows me how much you cared about him too." Though he tried to keep his voice even it still ended up cracking near the end.

Regret and sadness crashed into me like a huge overwhelming wave. I couldn't help the ugly sobs that escaped my throat as I leaned into my brothers embrace. The two of us sat their on the floor for awhile, calming ourselves. After I felt my emotions settle I looked at the other and spoke surely. "Tonight I will explain everything. I promise you." At this Canada gave a small smile and nodded his head. I stood and held out a hand to the other, who currently still sat on the floor. Without hesitation he grabbed my hand and I effortlessly pulled him up. Not everything has been fixed, but it was better, and would continue to get better. However, once broken nothing can truly be whole again, but that was fine. All you need is the time and dedication to keep everything together.

(France's POV)

As all of us entered the room I saw the twins sitting next to each other silently whispering something that obviously made the two happy. I saw them both silently chuckle and felt my heart swell with love and adoration. Unable to contain myself I rushed forward and enveloped the two in a hug. The two screamed, startled for a minute before laughing loudly and returning the hug.

Silently, I set the two back down and came to sit beside England. I could see the remorse yet fondness in his eyes. I offered my consolation by placing my hand on top of his. He startled for a minute and looked at me with unsure eyes. I offered him a small smile and directed my attention to the front. Today Germany was once again reading the entries.

**Dear Diary,**

**I changed all of the names in England's cell phone. He's going to be so angry with me when he finds out, but it's worth it see the look on his face when God texts him to say, "I know what you did last night."**

I couldn't help but laugh as I recalled that night. After a meeting America brought over a drunk England. To say that he was frazzled the next morning was an understatement. After everyone settled down Germany read the next entry.

**America still regrets what happened between him and England. But he felt he needed England's respect in order to ever be a man. England is his hero.**

I let out a small sigh after hearing this. Obviously, America could not talk to England about this issue, nor could he talk to his brother due to lack of experience. This often led to me being the middle man between the two. After hearing their worries I was sure of one thing. The two were emotionally constipated idiots.

**America pretends magic isn't real because that would remind him of how kind and sweet his childhood was. He doesn't want to fell the same pain he felt the day he left England behind on the battlefield.**

I felt my smile fall at this entry. I remembered the day that America came to me in tears on the verge of a panic attack begging me to tell him magic wasn't real. Without much options I consented. Whenever the younger was around I always had to agree and console him that magic wasn't real. Soon enough, he actually started to believe it. I never explained this to England. I looked over and noticed said nation seemed to realize this on his own. He glances up at me and I merely supplied a nod to confirm his thoughts.

**Dear Diary,**

**When I became independent, I did it partly because I wanted to be able to see England whenever I wanted to. Not just wait for him to visit when it was convenient for him. But now, it's just not the same England I used to know.**

(England's POV)

Hearing this entry I felt a familiar burning sensation behind my eyes. However, I held it in as I knew this wasn't a place I could have a mental breakdown. I took a deep breath and sighed. I felt like such an idiot. Obviously, throughout this whole ordeal I only thought about my own grief, not once acknowledging America's. Me ignoring him and yelling at him every chance I got probably didn't help either.

I curled in on myself and waited for the others to slowly make their way out of the room. When I glanced again most of the nations had left. The two North America twins sat, talking in hushed voices. Silently, I walked over to the two and stood in front of them. I cleared my throat successfully gaining their attention. Before I spoke I saw France go over to Canada's side silently asking him to follow. Hesitantly, said nation glanced between the two of us before getting up and following the older out.

Once the two left only me and America remained. The other looked at me hesitantly. Suddenly, I kneeled in front of the other. Shocked, the younger desperately tried to get me to stand. When that failed he also came down to kneel. At a loss, he gave me a worried glance before I finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and with that ladies and gents we will leave today's chapter here. While I was writing I accidentally swiped out and lost half of the chapter TT. I'm sorry if it's not up to standards but I hope all of you enjoyed today's update regardless. I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	35. Chapter 34: New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 34th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I recently got an Ao3 account and I was considering cross posting this story on there. Do you guys think that would be a good idea let me know! If so I'll add my Ao3 account to the end of this chapter. (I didn't realize this until I was halfway through writing it but this chapter is going to be REALLY long.) Anyway, let's get into this, shall we?* 
> 
> (Y'all decided and my account on Ao3 is the same name on here so I'll be moving this work there I'll get all the chapters up as soon as possible, love y'all.)

(America's POV)

"I'm sorry." I stood there in shock. What was he apologizing for. Did I do something wrong? Did my entries make him uncomfortable. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I couldn't bare the thought of our relationship becoming more strained. We barely stopped yelling at each other all the time. It felt nice to look at the other and not see and instant scowl when our eyes met. It can't go back to how it used to be. Not after knowing how nice it was to see him slightly smile in my direction again.

"England I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or make you feel..." I started to ramble desperately before I was cut of by a hand on my mouth. I looked up shocked at the other who stared at me intensely. "No. America, just listen to me for once. After I'm done speaking you can tell me whatever is going on in your head. Right now, just shut your mouth and open your ears."

I opened my mouth to protest but, all the fight I had melted out of me as I slumped against the older's shoulder and nodded my head. England sighed irritatedly but I could sense the slight hint of fondness, at least that's what I wanted to believe it was. "Ever since you were little, my life felt so much different. It felt like instead of having to just focus on my duty as a nation I felt like I had more humanity when you were around. Both you and Canada were so sweet and innocent compared to the world around me. I wanted to savor that."

After saying this the other sighed sadly, but continued on. "Eventually, you became more aware of the things that were happening. I saw them to, and as much as I knew how unfair it was I thought as long as I could keep you I could ignore what was happening. When I ignored you it was because I was scared if I did something about it you would leave and not return. I turned down your worries, but that only drew us farther apart. And then the war happened and god I didn't know what to think."

I felt arms shakily encircle me, as if afraid of protest. When nothing happened I felt them desperately pull me closer if that was even possible. "When you just walked away like that no matter how many times I called your name. I thought it was over. I thought I had just lost one of the most important things to me... and it was my fault. Every time I saw you afterwards you seemed so happy without me around. I felt so bitter that I decided to separate us farther. I yelled at you because anytime I tried to be kind you ran away already. I thought why not live up to your expectations."

England pulled me away a bit, two pairs of blue eyes gazing at one another. Both anxious. Both uncertain. "I realize now how wrong I was, how miserable we both were. I'm supposed to be the adult here. The role model for the younger nations but I'm nowhere near that. I don't deserve such a title, nor did I deserve to raise such strong and beautiful nations." At this, I could no longer could keep quiet. "Do you know how hard it was to leave. How scary it was to be on my own?! I had no idea how to be a nation, not one bit. Why do you think my decisions were so stupid sometimes. It was hard, all I wanted to do was run to you for help but I couldn't anymore. I couldn't talk to France either because he was dealing with his own countries' problems. Me and Canada had it so hard because even when he became free he didn't know much either."

I took a deep breath. "Why do you think I befriended an alien. Why do you think I let Lithuania stay with me despite the risks and problems that came with. It's because I was lonely, I had no one to talk to my problems about. Even with all the states I couldn't say all that stuff as they had no answers either. When you have no friends and someone comes to you, you'll let them in with no resistance." I let out an angry huff. "All my life I wish you were there and you never were, you were gone all the time, and when you were their it was the most magical moments of my life. I was so mad but I miss you too."

I saw the fogginess of the other's eyes mere seconds before I was pulled into a desperate embrace. "I'm sorry America. I know you went through a lot. Raising you wasn't easy, you were only children when I found you and Canada. You were the first kids I had to raise and it was hard. You can ask France how many times I came to his house in a frenzy because I didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do either, but we tried our best because we loved the two of you." I felt a faint kiss press against my forehead, "we still do."

Me and England talked a bit more after that. Sometimes we would talk about things we had missed. Or we brought back some of the few good memories we had. Most times we just sat their in silence happy to just be around each other again. Eventually, France came back and ushered us both to bed. The older whispering to me that Canada was waiting for me. I nodded my head and went to the dorm hallway when I ran into Kiku. Before I could speak I saw the other shake his head before leading Toris to the club room.

Invigorated, I immediately dashed toward Canada's and I's shared room. Inside the other sat nervously fiddling his fingers before his head shot up to meet mine. Without hesitation I closed the door and immediately launched myself into my brother's open arms. He caught me and we both fell onto the bed in a mess of giggles and urgent whispers. We both talked ignoring the fact that we probably missed dinner as the other nations slowly began to enter their rooms. Eventually I heard the last person retire to their room, who I'm guessing is Prussia, and I turned to my brother who is looking at my expectantly. I looked toward the ceiling trying to figure out where to start. Canada didn't push me to speak though his gaze never wavered. Finally I spoke, "out of all the nations I've ever met, the confederacy would have been the greatest of them all."

(Canada's POV)

America's eyes held a warm look though it held a look of sadness deep within. Despite this I let him continue on. "When I first came across him he was the sweetest and most kind child I had known. Because me and you were always confined to the house I let him wander around. I wanted him to see and understand the world." At this I heard him sigh sadly. I shifted my eyes toward him for a second before I lied down next to him and stared at the ceiling grasping his hand in mine. "He went and talked amongst the people a lot, learning about their views and morals. Before I realized it he began to hang out with people so vile and cruel. One night we had an argument about this. As you know the civil war was fueled by ongoing tension between the north and the south due to industrialization. This argument between us helped fuel the rage of his people."

America paused at this and I only squeezed my hand to reassure him. He continued, "he believed that slaves were in bondage because they deserved it, Slave labor was also significantly cheaper than paying a normal wages worker. I was shocked, dumbfounded even. He believed many things that I couldn't even fathom to think about. That flares us apart, our differences. We yelled at each other. I tried to bring him around the north where industrialization was booming and people roamed around. I didn't know then how much damage had already been done. He somehow got into an argument with a person and just shot him right then and there. I was horrified and grabbed his hand and dragged him right away."

I gasped and turned toward the other. "The man was colored and despite some of them being free most people didn't think much of them, so he didn't get any charges or punishment. No one did anything about it. I decided to lock him in his room and have some people visit him to try and change his viewpoints. It was all for not. He had already assimilated into the mindset of the people of the south. One night he disappeared with some of the states, some barely even able to walk, and the next morning he- the confederacy rose up and declared war against the north. I became the union and fought desperately to try and resolve the conflict. Nothing worked."

America paused for a moment took a deep breath, and squeezed my hand before he spoke again. "In the end it was just the two of us. I stood there as he held a young girl by her hair. He held a knife to her throat. I didn't know who it was at first but then I realized it was Virginia. Confederacy seemed to figure out how much her people helped us out and somehow managed to grab her. I was terrified Canada. There stood my younger brother with my child, my child! I didn't know what to do it was either him or her. He was already to far gone for me to do anything at the point. So I raised my gun and shot him point blank."

I felt myself become limp at hearing this finally understanding the severity of the situation. "I ran to the both of them, and scooped up Virginia who was in tears, blood splattered all over her. I looked down at him and for a moment I saw the young boy I had once known, and loved so deeply. Then he smiled so psychotically, and I just turned away. I grabbed all the states he took with him and returned to the north while the government dealt with the problems in the south. I stayed locked up with all the kids for a whole week. You can't even imagine how heartbreaking it was to tell them that they wouldn't be able to see their uncle anymore. How hard it was to lie when they asked why."

"Despite everything he did all I could see was him running around with his nieces and nephews. You never even got to meet him, and I'm sure you would have loved him. I messed up though and I wasn't careful enough. I wasn't there enough. I didn't want that to happen again so I let my government make more decisions on their own while I stayed around the kids as often as I could to teach them and take care of them properly. I should have done this from the beginning. I just wish I didn't have to go through that to realize what to do." An ugly sob finally managed to wiggle its way past my brother's defenses as another one began to follow. Immediately, I pulled him into a hug and felt tears fall from my eyes as well. We stayed like that just being their for each other. The unspoken phrase "you still have me," hung lightly in the air. Eventually we both fell asleep like that, seeking comfort from one another.

(America's POV)

I sat up startled, I felt around frantically when I realized Canada was nowhere in sight. I was alone. I stood up and saw I was in a room of black, but it had no ceiling or walls. It seemed to go on forever with only me around. Or at least, that's what I thought. "So we finally meet." A powerful voice boomed around me. Startled I turned around and felt my jaw drop in shock. Before me stood none other than the ROMAN EMPIRE. The other chuckled at my reaction before he spoke. "No need to be so shocked America," he said before turning around, "follow me I want to show you something."

Dumbly, I nodded and followed the other. Soon I was led to a hole filled with pale blue water. It appeared still so I knew nothing was currently residing in it. "What is this?" I questioned at the strange thing, it just seemed so random. "This is similar to what you nations call TV's these days," the other replied, "but instead of watching shows we observe you guys." "Who is we?" I questioned. At this the other let out another booming laugh, "why the other ancients of course! Your mom, me, and any other ancient civilization you can think of."

At this I nodded dumbly still staring at the water. "Right now everyone else is visiting the other nations in their dreams. Before I go and visit my beautiful grandchildren though, I wanted to talk to you." Surprised I turned to look at the other. "About what?" The other's smile seemed to grow bigger at this before saying, "nothing much." He turned to fully face the younger nation, who followed suit. "All I wanted to say was, every new beginning comes from some other story's end. My time had long since ended America. I think it's time you and the rest of the nations finally take control and lead this world into greatness. Don't let history repeat itself and fix our mistakes." Before I could say anything the world was replaced and I stood in a field, my mother and Canada happily waving at him.

(Canada's POV)

The next morning me and America woke up significantly happier and felt a wave of euphoria as we went through our morning routine and headed to the dining hall. Like us all of the nations were much happier, it felt peaceful even. Without complaint we all filed into the conference room without complaint. To switch it up Italy volunteered to read today and stood happily bouncing at the front of the room. The rest didn't need much prompting to settle down today so Italy began reading almost immediately.

America was there when the people of Roanoke disappeared. He knows what happened to them. But he never told anyone what happened. He never told anyone anything. Whether it traumatized him, or he simply doesn't want to talk about it, no one knows. Any time Roanoke is mentioned, he either goes quiet or just tries to change the subject. He won't talk about it to anyone. Not to Japan, not to England. Not even Canada. He's the only one who knows what happened to those people. And he wants to keep it that way.

After having such a peaceful night no one was expecting such a harsh entry right off the back. Despite some nation's curiosity they knew not to press further on the topic so everyone merely looked at the Italian, signaling for him to continue. However, when they looked at him the saw a complex expression on the others face. He was quietly skimming the pages and seemed to be thinking. The Italian sighed before he spoke up, which is obviously not a good sign.

"These next entries are a bit... sensitive. To not overwhelm who these entries discuss nor cause any issues or arguments I will read these next entries right after each other. After that I will stop and no one will say anything. You will think over what you heard, and if it needs, after everyone had thought it over, you can speak. Am I clear?" The other spoke firmly. I, along with the other nations were dumbfounded by the others straightforwardness but we all agreed silently. Seeming satisfied Italy immediately began to read.

**Dear Diary,**

**A little known secret is that I despise myself. I'm just figuring it out now. I don't belong. What the other nations say about me are true. I'm stupid, annoying, and violent. Not only am I realizing it, but so are my people. So much for being a hero.**

**America, along with the highest rate of obesity has the highest rating of eating disorders. Nobody know that after America eats all those cheeseburgers, he forces himself to vomit them up.**

**America feels incredibly lonely all the time. He only acts obnoxious because he feels that doing so is the only way anyone will pay attention to him. The fact that everyone is so quick to dash his ideas hurts him more than he'll ever let go.**

**Dear Diary,**

**On the outside it may seem I'm this happy go-lucky idiot who thinks of actual great ideas such as superhero Globoman. But, on the inside I am depressed and lonely and wish I hadn't pushed so many people away.**

At this Italy silently closed the book and sat down, signaling the moment of silence we all promised to take had begun. As promised no one spoke, but there was obviously distress across most if not all the nations faces. After five minutes had passed most nations seemed to reach a resolve and quietly sat there. "Does anyone have anything they feel is absolutely necessary?" The Italian spoke emphasizing each word.

Everyone glanced at each other and most chose to remain silent. In the stillness of the room I slowly raised my hand. Italy looked my way and nodded his head. After being granted permission I turned to my side and grabbed my brothers hand and whispered, "Are you doing better now?" This question could mean many things, however I knew my brother would understand what I meant. He would have to have a pretty good reason to leave me alone for so long and hang out with a group of people. Theseentries were issues I felt like they had already been solved. All I needed was conformation from America. At this my brother looked up at me and resolvedly nodded his head. Better didn't mean he was completely free of his doubts. It did mean he was heading in the right direction though. If I know my brother he won't stop until he achieves something, no matter how impossible. I smiled and turned back to the front, signaling Italy to continue.

**He only ever truly puts his guard down when he sleeps. Only then you can see how young he really is.**

At this entry both me and Japan sighed in conformation before I sat up rigidly and looked at the other nation in shock. The smaller nation seemed to realize his actions and looked at me in shock. I looked toward my brother who chuckled at me nervously before sliding closer to the Japanese nation and silently grabbing his hand. I let my mouth drop before I looked between the two. "We will talk about this later." I threatened before turning back to Italy. I heard the other two sigh but that didn't release the new tension residing in their forms.

**He doesn't hate anyone, not even Russia. But sometimes he feels like the whole world hates him.**

I shook my head sadly at this entry. Although it had been painfully true in the past, none of it was true now. Despite everything that has happened that was all that matters now. People make mistakes but it's what we do after the fact that makes us better. I looked around the room and saw everyone looking at one another. Sure there were still problems out of our control, but that doesn't mean we can't fix them. Maybe we just need to work a little bit harder and help each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents is the 34th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope you all enjoyed this long update it's roughly 3500 words! I'm serious about cross posting and as I write I really consider writing some of the behind the scenes posts after the story ends. You guys only got like two more chapter including a epilogue besides that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


	36. Chapter 35: For The Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the 35th chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. In the last chapter autocorrect got me. I put talk and it said y'all so don't go clowning me, it already rats out my bad habits enough. Anyway we are coming to the end of our story. After this chapter there will only be an epilogue. I may do side stories but I will not continue with what happens after that, only further explanation and memory stories. Anyway, let's get into this, shall we?*

(Italy's POV)

I looked down at the book after all the questions had ended. There was only one singular page with one entry left. I nervously fiddled with the corner of the page before I turned to look at Ludwig. When catching my gaze he looked at me confused before I showed him the book. Finally understanding Germany stood up.

Upon seeing this, most of the nations quieted and turned toward the front of the room. "Nations, it seems we have reached the final page. Now the question is do we read it now, or do you want to take a small break and come back to read it?" Instead of an immediate response the question was met with silence. I mean, of course we all wanted to get back home but... we're we ready to go back to all that? To pretending we don't know or care about each other? To being enemies?

"Okay," Ludwig began, "all in favor of taking a break please raise your hands." At this the other immediately raised his hand. Seeing this many others were encouraged and also raised their hands. It wasn't long before every nation voted to take a break and we all got up heading to the dining room for the last time. Instead of everyone sitting in one group, they moved amongst each other. Maybe trying to catch a glimpse at f something they may not see again.

During the last 5 minutes of the break our little club was gathered together around a table. We talked about small things, but it was comforting. Before long, Ludwig ended our break and we were all ushered into the conference room for the last time. I took a seat at the front next to Germany. We didn't even have to wait for the rest of the nations to settle down.

Everyone sat in silence. I nervously fiddled with the fingers of Ludwig's right hand. "Who wants to read the final entry?" Germany asked, not bothering to stop my ministrations. For a second nobody said anything before Alfred raised his hand. "Would it be okay if I read it?" At this I immediately nodded my head and handed the book over to the younger. America stopped to run his hand over the cover before flipping it to the last page.

**Dear Diary,**

**The war's finally over... thank goodness. We can finally smile again.**

After this the book erupted in a brilliant white light, before disappearing in a flurry of light particles. Before anyone could speak a paper fluttered down from the ceiling. Confused, Alfred grabbed the paper and read aloud:

**As the moon lays to rest a new day begins. As this book flips to the last page, it's story ends. All of you as nations hold much more than your titles. You all tell a tale of love, hate, trust, and hope. Like the ones before you and the ones to follow you, you tell the story that makes the future. I hope beyond this you will use what you learned her for good. We all have insecurities, all of us have problems. But we are more than our actions, there is more to us than that. I hope you realize what you were missing.**

**-Love,**

**Luxy**

After this silence filled the room. Unlike the book the paper did not disappear. Nothing happened after this sentence was finished reading. The room erupted in ceaseless chatter. I looked around in confusion before my brother spoke up. "Wait do you hear that." At this everyone fell into silence and listened carefully. There was... talking? There were people here! In surprise I quickly looked around for a clock and saw that time had resumed its path. We were back! I'm joy I quickly jumped into Ludwig's arms. We're finally back!

Around us most of the nations were also expressing their joy. Alfred and Kiku were cuddled up close to each other all smiles. Those that hadn't figured out their relationship yet like Canada and Prussia were sending each other shy smiles. Even big families like the nordics and Germanics were having loving group hugs.

After all was said and done. After everyone had calmed down, we all headed our separate ways. Back to our own countries. However, I felt like this wouldn't last long. I mean, how could it when you got power couples like me and Ludwig. Even America and Japan wouldn't be kept apart for long. A wave of change was coming, and the world was going to have to be ready for it.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today I met the famous America. He wasn't at all how I expected. He was really cute actually~ When he talked he had silly expressions on his face, as if I've been a long lost friend who he hasn't seen in years. He stuffed dozens of questions in my face too. He even mentioned something about me being one of his "heroes." I was... pleased. I had a really great time with him. Now I know why Italy and so many other nations like having him around...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and that ladies and gents is the last chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. I hope all of you have enjoyed this journey just as much as I have writing it. I will write an epilogue for this book. Again I may write side stories but for what it's worth thank you for being here with me. I love y'all! And with that, I'll see you next time, Bye!*


	37. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello ladies and gents and welcome to the final chapter of The Secrets of a Nation. Before I begin this last update I just wanted to thank all of you for going through this journey with me. It's been a really long 3 years writing this book and I know time between updates was probably unbearable. If any of you have been reading since the first update I would like to wholeheartedly thank you for putting up with me for so long. Since it's been three years the first chapter has a completely different writing style from now. I may end up rewriting it, but I'll keep this version because of how much time and love I have put into it. Anyway, enough with the sob story, let's get into this, shall we?*

(Italy's POV)

After all was said and done. After everyone had calmed down, we all headed our separate ways. Back to our own countries. However, I felt like this wouldn't last long. I mean, how could it when you got power couples like me and Ludwig. Even America and Japan wouldn't be kept apart for long. A wave of change was coming, and the world was going to have to be ready for it.

It was silent as me and Ludwig walked to the front of the building. So unlike what had been hours, no weeks, before we came here. I felt myself grow solemn at the thought of all we have been through in this building, how no one but us will understand. I guess Germany sensed my foreboding depression and easily slipped his hand into mine. I glanced at him and saw him give me a warm smile. A pleasant warmth spread across my chest and a smile crept into my face as well.

I leaned my head up to place a light kiss to the taller's cheek and gave a reassuring squeeze to his hand. Right now I'm this moment, I don't have to worry about the future, that's for me to figure out soon. All I need to do is to spend my life savoring the moments right in front of me, with the person who's side I never want to leave.

~*•*•*•*•*•*3 years later*•*•*•*•*•*•*~

_America_

_America._

_America!_

**_Alfred!_ **

I jumped out of bed, looking around frantically. "Ahh finally! Come on we have to get ready, do you wanna explain to the other nations that we are late because you couldn't bother to wake up this morning?" An exasperated voice said. In confusion I looked around to see who was speaking and came face to face with Kiku. "Hey, Alfred? You there honey? Come on we need to get ready. We can lie around as soon as the meeting is over." Japan said gently ushering me to stand. "Yeah!" I said looking up at him happily before standing up and placing a kiss at the top of his head.

The other merely rolled his eyes at this before pushing some clothes in my arm and leaving the room claiming, "I'll get you something to eat, and no coffee is not a decent breakfast." Wasting no time u quickly threw on my clothes before rushing downstairs to greet the other who was just exiting the kitchen. "Here, eat this." He replied as he held out a bagel to me. Wasting no time I took the food and gave him a hug before we both left the house. Today, our world conference was being held in Seattle so I was able to station myself in one of the houses here. Though the house was nice and roomy for the two of us, it was a bit far away from the conference building.

We loaded ourselves into one of the cars parked outside and drove to our destination. It didn't take long due to fast paced traffic but we almost were late. "Are America and Japan here yet?" I heard a voice ask before we entered the room. "We're right here, don't worry." I called as I pushed open the door. "There you are, we were worried you wouldn't make it." England said as he sat down next to France. "No, I wouldn't want to break my streak of not being late now, would I? It's been like what, 3 years since the last time I've been late?" I replied as me and Kiku both took a seat at the table.

"Actually, you were late 3 months ago." Canada said shooting over a playful smile. "Hey! I do not count that! It's not my fault this old women didn't know where she was and stopped in the middle of the crosswalk to try and read a map that was upside down!" At this every broke out into laughter. Canada promptly leaned against Prussia, seemingly satisfied at his banter. Even Kiku chuckled silently beside me. "Alright, alright. As much as I would love to here more crazy experiences we need to get this meeting started so our bosses don't flip out." Ludwig said taking his place at the front of the room.

As the meeting began everyone chatted calmly and tried their best to understand everyone else's opinions and ideas. I looked around the table and began to smile to myself. I was shocked when I looked toward the front and made eye contact with Feli. He looked a bit shocked himself before shooting me a wink and turning to look back toward his man. I chuckled a bit before starting to participate in the meeting as well. This was nice. I think that, while still broken, the world had managed to patch up a few cracks that were drifting is further and further apart.

Who knows, maybe in a few years we could achieve world peace. That isn't really up to us though, this all depends on our people and the choices they make. It depends if they want to stand together or stand against each other. I hope they do, because I can't imagine standing against all the unique, beautiful and diverse nations that I see today. I glanced toward Kiku before grabbing his hand to intertwine our fingers together. Not now, and not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and this ladies and gents is the final update of The Secrets of a Nation. I'm glad all of you could be here with me on this ride, it's been a whole lot of fun and it pains me to put an end to a story so close to my heart. I love all of you. Please stay safe with the situations going on in our world today. Maybe in another book, maybe in another life, I will see all of you next time, Bye!*


End file.
